So Cliche
by shen721
Summary: Kim is sweet, simple, and way too sarcastic. She doesn't like to let people down, and she's always someone that you can count on. Jack is a badass, but has a heart when it comes to the ones he loves, yet he has no interest in falling inlove. What happens when you put the cocky badass and the queen of sarcasm togethor? A hilarious ride of arguments, fights, sexual tension, etc.
1. Knight in Shining Armor

**Okay my little love bugs, here is my new story, and just know that there is a little bit of bad language, so for now it's rated M; because I really don't know how to work the ratings on this site. Sorry. :/ **

**Oh and the characters in this story are different from the show, they don't do karate. Sorry. (Again)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin it and you don't either; but don't we all just wish? :/ **

KIM'S POV:

*_italics are her sarcastic thoughts.* _

_Is that a knife in his hands?! Holy shit! _

_He is going to kill me. _

I stepped backwards, trying to increase the distance between him and me.

Who is he? I have no idea.

It was nine thirty at night and I was going back home from the grocery store, nibbling on some candy. My mom told me not to go this late at night alone because of the bad area the store was located in; but I was dying for some chocolate. I ended up going alone anyway, because it was only 10 minutes away.

On my way back home, after a few minutes I noticed this guy was following me. I started walking a little fast and suddenly he shouted "STOP!" I turned around and that is when I noticed the knife in his hand.

Cliché much?

Oh. My. God. Why me? Will I die so young?

There are so many things I haven't done yet. What about my mom and dad? Oh god, will this be the last piece of chocolate I ever eat again?

"Don't move." He said in a dangerously low tone. His voice was low and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't see his face because it was too dark, and there wasn't any streetlights in that area. I swallowed hard. What did he want from me?

"I don't have anything of value. I spent all my money on candy and I don't have jewelry –" he cut me off.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I don't want your money or your things."

He raised the knife and pointed it towards me "I want you."

"Well no shit Sherlock. If you don't want my money or things, you obviously want me!" I said sarcastically and instantly regretted it. Damn me and my non-filtered mouth. Although his face was a mystery I could feel his temper rising just through the atmosphere. His body tensed and his breathing got more ragged.

_The guy has a knife, he is going to kill you and you are passing sarcastic remarks. Good job Kim. _

He took a step forward and I took a step back. I started sweating, the fear welting up inside of me.

"Don't move you little bitch!" He shouted and I flinched.

_Right, he is the one who is going to kill me and I'm the bitch. Geez, no respect whatsoever. _

"Wh-why? Why do you want me?" I asked as he kept walking towards me and I continued walking back.

There was a bit of light now and I could see his face. He was kind of sick looking, his clothes were a bit torn, and he looked like he hadn't bathed or even changed clothes in days. I've never seen him before.

_Well obviously Kim, you don't go about talking to creepy strangers do you? _

_Stupid head stop talking! This is a life or death situation. _

He smiled devilishly. "Because you are beautiful and I want to feel the inside of you."

_Feel me? What is he- wait what?! _

My eyes went wide. Is he-? Does he want to r-rap… oh god, I can't even say the word.

_What should I do? What should I do?! _

_Become a ninja. _

_Shutup. _

_Act like you know karate._

_Yes!...NO! He has a knife! He will kill you smart one!_

_Well then sweetheart RUN!_

Instantly, I turned around and started running. There was no one around, just an empty road. Where is everyone?! I know this area is a bit deserted, but there wasn't one damn person around?

"STOP YOU BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" He shouted and I could hear him running behind me. I ran as fast as I could.

In every story, every movie the girl looks back at the guy chasing her and falls down. Moral of the story, don't look back while running, but like the amazing people we are, do we listen? Nope.

So I looked back to see how far the guy was and guess what happened? I tripped.

How obvious.

As soon as I collided with the cold hard ground, the guy stopped running towards me. I started getting up to run again, but he grabbed my hands. Suddenly all the street lights went off. Perfect timing!

"Where are you going beautiful?" He said coming close to me. The knife was so close to my arm.

And then the situation started to actually sink in, I was going to be raped. I looked around, there was no one. The road was empty. I was sweating, yet shivering at the same time; my heart pounding through my chest. Tears sprung to my eyes as reality hit me. I blinked a few times, to keep myself from crying. I am not going to show I'm weak.

I can't run, his hold was so tight it was hurting my arms. What do I do? Oh god. Why me? Why?

"Let me go!" I said in a strong voice, as strong as I could make it. My voice was shaky due to my shivering with adrenaline and fear.

Anger filled his features.

"Listen you, we can do this the way or you can make it harder on yourself. Either way I am GOING to take you. Get it? There is no one around. No one is going to help you, so just give up, or else I'll hurt you." He said squeezing the life out of me. I was breathing heavily, it was true no one was around and this was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. Whether I was prepared for it or not.

Tears were back in my eyes, my throat felt dry, but I tried hard to control myself from crumpling on the floor. This couldn't be happening; my innocence could not be taken like this.

_Kim, scream! _

He started rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

SCREAM!

And I screamed at the top of my lungs, but he instantly covered my mouth.

"Don't scream you slut!" He shouted.

Suddenly, I was ripped apart from the creepy guy, strong hands held me in place and the creep was lying on the ground. I looked up and saw a guy holding my arms preventing me from falling. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was looking at me.

There he is. My hero.

"Is he bothering you?" My hero asked.

"Does it look like a friendly get together?" I asked him sarcastically. Well, he was quite dumb but nevertheless, MY hero.

Suddenly, we both were pushed back and I fell on the ground. I looked up to see my hero attack the creep.

I had never seen a real life fight, but even when I am watching them in movies; they give me an adrenaline rush. Even though, I was shivering, I couldn't stand. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

I looked up to see my savior punch the creeper in the face, making his nose bleed. Okay hero was winning. I am going to be fine, I'll be able to go home safely…I hope. But more importantly, I hoped my hero was fine too.

Current score: Hero-1 Creep-0

Oh yeah!

My hero had to be careful because that creep had the advantage of his weapon. Still my hero managed to slam the creep on the ground, making him grunt in pain. As soon as I saw him on the ground hurt, I felt a bit relaxed, but just a little.

Hero – 2

Creep – still 0

The creep started getting up, but my hero kicked him in the gut.

"Ooh yeah!" I shouted and punched my fist in the air. My hero turned around to look at me, although I couldn't see his face I knew he was giving me a disbelieving look.

He walked towards me and reached out to help me off the ground, but I lifted myself off just fine without his help.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. Thank you." I said with a small smile, I bet he could still me shaking and my voice breaking a little, but he didn't push it. He simply nodded.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything?" I asked hoping that he was fine.

I could tell he was shaking his head. "I'm fine!" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I could never thank him enough; if he hadn't come…I shuddered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Don't think about it Kim. _

"Knight and shining armor." He replied in a playful tone and even if I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smirking.

I scoffed. The gratitude I felt was unexplainable, but why wouldn't he tell me his name?

_Stupid. _

_I wish I could see his face. _

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Bob the builder." I replied flatly.

He chuckled. "So is your house nearby?"

"Yeah, just around the corner." I replied.

I would have reached home if I hadn't looked back while running.

"Alright you should head home now." He said.

"Yeah…You seriously won't tell me who you are?" I asked him.

He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Nope, just keep wondering."

I gulped loudly; he was really close to me.

I stepped away "I-I should go." I said and turned around, walking towards my house. After a few steps I paused and turned around, he was still there looking at me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, he nodded and I continued to my house. Just as I opened the door I looked back.

He was still standing there. _Knight in shining armor. _I smiled a little and went inside thinking about the mystery guy.

_Bob the builder? Seriously? What was I thinking? _ I shook my head.

I entered the house. "Kim, why did it take you so long?" Mom asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I-I was just walking slow…that's why." I said and started going upstairs.

"Where are you going? Have dinner first. It's ready and on the table." Mom said. But I couldn't, after what happened just a few minutes ago. I don't think I'll be able to eat. I just wanted to shower this night off.

"Not hungry mom. I ate a lot of chocolate." I told her. I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell **anyone** the truth.

"No Kim! You come back right now and have your dinner! Or I'll never let you eat chocolate again! EVER!" She said angrily. I knew she wasn't really angry; she just acted like that to get me to eat.

I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face, masking my true emotions which, I was pretty good at. I turned around.

"Mom! Please, I am full. My little stomach cannot have anymore. "I pleaded with her and gave her the puppy dog face. She sighed. She never learned how to refuse this face.

"Alright." She said shaking her head in defeat. I fake smiled and told her that I was going to bed, but instead I slowly dragged myself up the stairs and immediately got into the shower. As I washed my hair increments of tonight flashed through my memory. After getting out, I dressed into my PJs and got inside my bed.

What would have happened if that stranger wouldn't have come to my rescue?

I didn't even want to think about it. I had controlled my tears in front of the creeper and that psycho, because I was never one to cry in front of people; I found it very embarrassing for me. However, now that I was alone and started thinking about tonight's events, out came the waterworks. I cried for hours.

Once my face began hurting, I wiped my tears and realized that I got lucky tonight.

And I eventually fell asleep thinking about my knight in shining armor.

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys didn't get bored with this chapter.

On my other story I was posted shorter chapters because I never had enough ideas, but I promise you longer chapters for this story. Literally writing this on my word document was 7 pages long! :D

Oh and I promise there's A LOT of Jack and Kim coming up, this was just an intro (:


	2. Introducing Jack Brewer

Since I'm so excited about this new story, I'm posting chapter 2 a little early (:

Once again things that are italicized are Kim's sarcasm thoughts.

KIM'S POV:

I am part of the 'it' crowd in school and a cheerleader.

Gee, no. Just kidding.

I am nowhere near an 'It' crowd material, neither do I want to be. Well, no offence cheerleaders, it's just that I suck at dancing and also at speaking in that squeaky voice. Not my thing. The jocks and the cheerleaders never bother me. The reason is because I help everyone, in everything, helping with their homework, getting girlfriends or boyfriends and any kind of help they ever need.

"Hey Kim." Somebody said from behind me. I turned around to see Eddie standing with a hopeful look on his face. Eddie was a part of the famous crowd, but he was better than the others. He would never bother anyone without any reason; he was calm and a lot less cocky than other jocks.

"Hi Eddie. How are you? "I asked, shutting my locker.

"I'm good. Um Kim, I need your help." He said.

_Oh, I just thought you came to play ring around the rosies with me._

He looked worried

"What is it?" I asked.

"Actually, I had to go on a date with Sophie and today morning my parents told me that they have to go somewhere and I have to stay home with my sister. But I really don't want to cancel on Sophie, so I was wondering if you could babysit for me?" He asked nervously.

Eddie just so happened to be my neighbor, an annoying one sometimes at that. He would host parties when his parents were out of town, which was a lot, and those parties would end at like six in the morning. Loud music, drunken teens, and air that smelled like puke and alcohol, was a perfect environment for a goodnight's sleep.

When I didn't respond, he pleaded again. "Please Kim; I'll do whatever you want. Anything. Please?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't have anything to do today. "Alright, I will." I said and smiled when his eyes brightened.

"You are awesome." He said beaming at me. _No I am Kim. _

"What time should I come?" I asked him.

"Seven thirty? I won't be gone for too long. Thanks." He said and ran off to his group.

I noticed I had taken out the wrong book from my locker. I opened it again and collected the correct book, then walked to my first class.

"Have you been crying?" I looked up see Jerry, by study buddy (haha I told you their characters are different in this story) looking at me with dubious eyes. I realized my eyes were still a little swollen from all the crying last night.

"Yes. I just got to know that I am pregnant with your baby and just the thought of my babies having your looks, made me cry." I said making a sad face. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, I didn't feel like sharing the incident with anyone.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated." Jerry said and glared at me, as we entered the class. I ignored him and asked "Did you see Gracie today?"

Grace was my other best friend. Jerry and I were friends since we were in diapers, whereas I met Grace 2 years ago in school, when I had saved her from getting in trouble for beating up a guy.

"Nope. She must be kicking ass somewhere." He said and we focused on class as the teacher started teaching.

Jerry was kind of popular, he was liked by everyone and he knew post of the people in our year. I'm guessing because of his dancing, the boy has got mad skills. He spent as much time with us as he did with his other friends. But his real dorky self only came out in front of us. In reality Jerry was a whiney and jumpy kid, and also a big goofball. I love him to death. Grace on the other hand hates the 'It' crowd. In fact she hates everyone aside from me and Jerry. She's the hottest girl in school, but nobody dares approaches her. Her glares are enough to send somebody running in the opposite direction.

Weird friends I know, but I am no less.

The day went the same as usual and I was walking out of my last class, when somebody grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the opposite direction.

I looked up to see Grace.

"Grace! What are you doing?" I asked confused as she kept pulling me.

"Just run along and I'll explain." She said urgently. Something was really wrong, and Grace looked worried.

"There was a fight between the jocks of our school and Adam's high. Jerry was with them too and I heard the fight got really bad. So, let's go and see if he's alright, or do I need to kick some ass." She explained as we rushed through the corridors and reached the front of the school. Seaford high, our school, and Adam's high were rivals. They competed in everything, academics, and sports. Everything. There was often a fight between the students.

This reminded me of yesterday's fight, when I was… I shook my head.

_Not the right time Kim…. _

I immediately spotted Jerry, he was lying on the ground his nose was bleeding, his lip split open, and a huge cut on his right cheek, his hand was bleeding too. I ran to him.

"Shit Jerry! Are you okay?" I asked as I crouched down to him.

"Yeah Kim I am rocking, I could dance with joy right about now, I feel so good." He said sarcastically. "Idiot." He murmured under his breath.

"A simple no would've conveyed your message." I said glaring at him. I looked around; one or more guys were hurt as bad as Jerry. Others looked better. I saw Eddie talking to two guys, from the rival school, I suppose. They were having some serious discussion, hopefully on peace making.

We helped Jerry stand up, so that we could escort him to the nurse's office.

"Hey dude." Somebody called from behind us. I turned around to see Eddie and another guy that he was talking to earlier, standing behind us.

Jerry slowly turned his head around and asked "Yeah?"

"Jack is here to apologize." Eddie said and I saw Jack smile, but it wasn't a genuine one, it was the one that said "as if."

"Is it really bad?" Jack said, nodding towards Jerry's wounds.

"A little." Jerry replied and winced as he completely turned around, causing his ankle to hurt.

"Don't be a pussy. You'll be fine." Jack said and smirked.

_I knew it. Stupid ill-mannered Jack….ASS! _

Eddie lightly punched Jack. "You promised to-"but before he could continue speaking, Grace kicked Jack, he lost his balance and fell down. Grace kept her foot on his chest.

"YOU don't mess with any of my friends asshole. Otherwise I will rip your balls out and hand them to you. "She said and removed her foot. Anger was evident on Jack's face.

"Listen you, I do not advocate hitting women what-so-ever, but you grow one more hair on that chin and I'm taking you OUT!" Jack yelled as he got in Grace's face. Eddie pulled him back.

Before Grace could say anything else I pulled her back. "Stop it Grace, just let it go." If she got caught fighting (again) she'll be suspended. She already has 3 warnings. She understood my expression and didn't need to say anything anymore. After a few seconds of composing herself, we then proceeded to the nurse's office with carrying Jerry between both of our shoulders.

I rang the doorbell of Eddie's house and he opened the door after a couple of seconds.

"Hey Kim! Thank you so much for doing this." He said with a huge smile. "I am leaving now, my parents have already left. If you need anything or if there is any problems just give me a call okay?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile. I walked inside as he walked out to his car.

"Uh Kim?" I heard Eddie's uneasy voice from behind, and I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Do I look okay?" He asked sheepishly.

_No you look like you saw a witch with fangs…shut up!_

"Yes. You look nice." I said with a smile, he really did look nice and decent and I am sure he is serious about Sophie; he wouldn't have cared for his looks otherwise. He smiled back and continued down to his car.

I got inside and shut the door. I could hear a cartoon show playing on TV. I tiptoed to the living room, where Sarah was sitting, her mouth wide open and a packet of gummer bears in her hand.

_Oh my god! I love gummy bears! _

Ignoring the urge to go and snatch the gummy bears from the little girl, I went and stood behind her, she still hadn't noticed me. I bent down a little, and started tickling her. She let out a surprised squeal and started laughing uncontrollably and dropped the gummy bears which were really tempting.

She turned around and gasped. "Kimmy!" She gave me a wide smile and hugged me. 

"Hello little girl! How are you?!" I said and hugged her back.

"I'm good." She said in her baby voice, smiling at me and I kissed her cheeks. She is adorable.

"Alright, do you want to play or watch TV?" I asked her, as I picked her toys from the floor.

"Let's pway." She said jumping up and down on the couch.

"Okay what do you want to pway? Hide and seek?" I asked commenting her cute accent. You know typically how we folk talk to little adorable kids like Sarah. : P

"Yes!" She said and clapped her hands, beaming at me. I clapped my hands too.

"Let's go." I said and picked her up.

*Later*

"Look back! Look back! No!" I shouted and covered my face in disappointment as Tom caught Jerry.

Sarah and I had played pretty much all night, hide and seek, we ran around the house tagging each other, she had her milk, and now we were watching Tom and Jerry. Sarah had offered me her gummy bears. _Good girl. _We laughed as Jerry hit Tom with a hammer, causing a huge pink bump on his head.

The doorbell rang. I looked at the clock; it was only eight forty five. Eddie is back really soon, I hope everything went okay.

I opened the door to find Jack standing there. He looked at me, confusion clear on his face; and I'm pretty sure I had the same dumbfounded look.

"Are you Eddie's girlfriend?" he asked out of nowhere. _What?_

"Well hello to you too and no, I am not." I replied sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here then?" He asked. _Oh I'm just robbing this house. _

But before I could reply, he threw another question. "Where is Eddie?" irritation was clear in his voice.

_In your pocket._

"I am here to babysit his sister and Eddie is on a date." I replied simply. He groaned.

He muttered something under his breath, which I couldn't understand. I started closing the door.

"Hey." He called as he put his hand on the door to stop me, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. What does he want?

"I'm supposed to stay here tonight, so move." He said getting inside the house.

"Wait. I can't let you in. Eddie never told me you were coming and I can't just let some random person in like that." As I explained this to him his expression turned from annoyed to frustrated.

He sighed and pulled out his phone and called someone, Eddie, I think.

Before he could say something, Eddie said something.

"It's not my fault you are not at home, and you didn't tell this babysitter that I was supposed to come. She won't let me in." He glared at me. What is his problem? I didn't say anything wrong; I'm just trying to keep Sarah, myself, and this house safe. Is that so wrong? Idiot.

He held out his phone to me as Eddie said something. I took it from him.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Kim, I am so sorry I forgot to mention Jack. He is supposed to stay at my place tonight. Let him in, I don't mind him, he's kind of in a bad mood today." Eddie spoke.

"Sure no problem." I said and gave the phone back to annoyed jerk face in front of me. He disconnected the call and looked at me.

"Are you going to let me in now?" He asked sarcastically.

_Nah, I would rather kick your ass out. _

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands, as I realized I said that out loud. _Oops. _

Jack looked annoyed for a second, but it was instantly wiped off with a smirk.

He pushed me aside lightly and went inside. The smirk still in place.

I huffed.

Eddie you better come back home soon, if you don't want to see my homicidal side.

END OF CHAPTER

Well, I guess I kind of left you with a cliffy to see what happens between Jack and Kim… : P


	3. Night Tweety

Alright so it's 2:38am and I'm typing this new chapter just for the amazing reviewers who asked me to update a.s.a.p. Feel special…oh yeah feel special! Lol

KIM'S POV:

I went back inside and Jack was sitting on the sofa with Sarah on his lap.

"Yeah? I am going to hit your brother. Don't worry, I'll go with you." He said smiling at her. She beamed and hugged him.

"Thank you Jackie. You are the best!" She replied, jumping in his lap, and smiling widely. He smiled back and looked up towards me.

"Who is she Sarah?" Jack asked while pointing towards me. She looked up and realized I was there too.

"Oh! That's Kimmy! She's my neighbor and my best fwend!" Sarah said leaning up on Jack's chest. I smiled because Sarah was the only one aloud to call me Kimmy, and aww she called me her bestie. Too cute this kid.

"Oh. Nice name Kimmy." Jack said smirking at me. _Idiot. _

"It's Kim." I said glaring at him and crossing my arms.

"I'm not dumb." He said flatly. _As if. _

I ignored him and looked at Sarah.

"Come on Sar, its bed time." I said and walked towards her to take her to bed. She held on to Jack's shirt and pouted. "No Kimmy pleeeeease. I don't want to sleep now."

Oh god, I hated it when she pouted like this, it was emotional blackmail.

"Alright, but only half an hour more and then you are going to bed." I said in a stern voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi5 kiddo. The babysitter is gullible." Jack said and winked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kimmy can I have some water?" Sarah asked. I nodded and went to the kitchen. As I was pouring water in the glass, the bottle misbalanced and the water spilt on the floor. Oh god.

I went to give Sarah the water, planning to go clean the mess I had just made up.

Jack got up and walked towards the kitchen. After Sarah finished the glass of water, I walked back to the kitchen to clean the mess. Just as I entered the kitchen, Jack grabbed the bottle. Just when I was about to warn him about the wet floor, he slipped and fell right on his ass.

"OW!"

As much as I tried to control myself, I could no longer hold it in and busted out laughing. Usually in such a situation, I would run up to the person and make sure that they were okay. However seeing the look on jerk face's face was just too priceless, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked up.

"Care to explain what there is to laugh about?" He asked glaring at me. _Your monkey face…. _

I shook my head, trying to get my laughter under control. "Nothing…are-are you okay?" I asked. He got up with the help of the counter top and rubbed his butt.

"I'm fine." He said harshly and went back to the living room. As I watched him pass by me I tried to distort my face so that the huge smile wiped off, but it was a sad attempt. Once his back was facing me I silently giggled and cleaned the floor up.

I went back to the living and sat next to Sarah, who was busy watching cartoon network. After a few minutes, Jack got up and went to the kitchen. He was back with a coke in his hand.

"Shit." Sarah and I turned to look at Jack and I kept a hand on my mouth to keep myself from laughing. The coke Jack had opened had spilled all over his shirt. _Bad boy, bad day. _

"You said a bad word Jackie." Sarah said while making an O with her mouth. He looked at her.

"Uh sorry Sarah." He said and looked back at his shirt. He got up, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Instantly, I turned to look back at the TV Not able to concentrate, I stole a glance at him. He had a nice and defined chest with broad shoulders. There were a few scars on his chest, maybe from the fights, my eyes moved from his chest to his stomach and I gasped. Hearing my gasp he looked at me and cleared his throat.

I looked up at him.

"You are gawking." He said with a smirk.

"w-what happened to you?" I asked pointing towards the gash on his stomach.

Just looking at it, I could tell it was deep. Very deep. He looked down and tensed up.

"Nothing." He said and turned around. The gash was recent, like he got it maybe yesterday or today...Had those fights with the jocks caused that? I don't think so. The fights were never that serious, and the way he tensed up I know there is more to it, but I let it drop. Why would he want to tell me?

_Exactly! Now stop sweating about it. Doesn't he look badass with those scars? _I sighed.

"Alright Sarah, bed time and no pouting this time." I said sternly, and picked her up. This time she didn't refuse, I think it was because she was tired.

"Night Jackie." She said smiling at Jack tiredly. He came towards us and kissed her forehead.

"Night Sarah. I'll see you later." He said and smiled at her, ruffling her hair. She smiled back and I took her upstairs to her room. I changed her clothes and tucked her inside the bed. After a few minutes I could hear her deep breathing, telling me she was asleep.

…

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, eating chips and watching the most boring program ever. WWE. How can you freaking watch that? I mean yeah, I kind of like fights, but not the ones that make you bleed the hell out of yourself.

"Can we watch something else?" I asked Jack who was sitting on the other couch, watching the fight intently. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No."

I sighed. I waited for a few minutes, trying to find some type of remote interest in the damn show…nada.

_Idea. _

"Can we watch something else?" I asked again. He turned towards me.

"Didn't I just say no?" He said giving me an 'Are-you-stupid-look?'

"Can we watch something else?" I said once again. He looked at me annoyed; an understanding look came across his face. He finally got that I was trying to annoy him into changing the channel.

"Alright, what's the magic word Kim?" He said smirking. _Oh the magic word is jerk! _

I sighed.

"Can we _please_ watch something else?" emphasizing the please.

He smirked.

"Nope."

I glared at him. _Annoy the fuck outta him Kim. _

"Please?"

No reaction.

"Pretty please?"

No reaction.

"Jack please?"

No reaction.

"Jack?"

No reaction.

_Alright you asked for it ass. _

I took a deep breath "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!"

"WHAT?!" he looked super annoyed and pissed.

_Mission accomplished. _

I gave him a sweet smile. "Can we please watch something else?" I once again asked hopefully this would be the last time. He sighed and face palmed.

"Fine." With that he tossed me the remote. I smiled in victory.

Flipped through the channels, but couldn't find anything good.

Change, nah. Change, nah. Change nah. Change no way. Change, eww yuck!

"Will you stop?" Jack spoke up irritated.

"What?" I asked innocently. He glared.

"Either you settle on some channel or give the remote back." I shrugged, and continued to change the channel, until I settled on the one I was looking for. Cartoon network.

"Oh my god, Tom and Jerry movie?!" I said with wide eyes, this absolutely made my day!

I heard Jack let out a huge sigh.

…

"Oh no!" Jack and I had yelled out in unison.

"See I told you, he is going to get caught. Stupid Jerry!" Jack said annoyed.

Yeah, after a few minutes of the "I am a tough guy and I don't watch girly things like cartoons." Act Jack was back on track and was watching cartoons with more concentration than before when he was watching WWE.

"Don't call Jerry stupid. He's the best. He always wins in the end." I told him crossing my arms.

"Is that why he is your crush? Because he wins in the end?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! He's my crush because he is intelligent, smart, and cute, lovely, an-"

"I get it, I get it." He said.

"Yeah so who's your favorite cartoon character?"

He hesitated "No one."

"Oh come on, there has to be one." I insisted.

"Alright but you are not allowed to tell anyone." He said warningly.

"I promise." I said nodding once.

"Well mickey mouse and tweety." He said, bashful.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god. Jack Brewer the badass likes tweety bird?!" I continued to laugh as I ignored his glare.

"If you tell anybody-"

I cut him off.

"They'll die laughing?" I laughed as he glared harder.

"Looks don't kill Jackie." I said and laughed louder at the way he was glaring at me.

The front door opened.

We looked up to see Eddie enter, a small smile playing on his lips. He was in a daze. I could tell instantly. Jack got up and stood like nothing ever happened. I raised an eyebrow. _Yeah what a tough guy._

"Hey man." Jack said as he walked towards Eddie.

"Yo Jack." Eddie replied. They did whatever guys usually do when they greet each other; I like to call it the man shake. (LOL)

I stood next to Jack, facing Eddie.

"Hey Ed how was the date?" I asked already knowing the answer, the smile on his face was a dead giveaway.

"It was great." He said smiling widely.

Jack clicked his tongue.

"Whipped." He said shaking his head in disapproval. Ignoring him I gave a smile towards Eddie.

"Okay well I'm leaving now, Sarah is sleeping safe and sound in her room." I said and walked towards the door.

"Night Kim, and thanks again." Eddie said from behind me. I turned around.

"Sure no problem. Anytime." I smiled.

"Night Jerry!" Jack said smirking at me while Eddie looked confused.

I smiled.

"Night Tweety." I said with a wink and left the house before Jack could strangle me.

END OF CHAPTER.

Haha I enjoyed the end xD

Its 4:13am now, so goodnight/morning people love ya and please review let me know what ya think! (;


	4. Welcome to the WTF Club

Kim's Pov:

"You are a f*cking rabbit hole." Grace whisper/shouted at Jerry.

They were having an argument for the past 15 minutes.

What was the reason?

Well, first it was yesterday's fight, then it was about Vampire Diaries, and now they're just flat out calling eachother names.

"Y-you are…" Jerry thought hard and Grace smirked.

"You are a buffalo's nail in cow shit!" Jerry said crossing his arms, satisfied with that little assessment. Grace raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"Wow, you guys are so innovative." I said, just then the bell rang.

"Alright guys, see ya later." I said and picked my stuff. None of them replied, because they were too busy arguing with eachother.

"Ooh I got one! You are the bee, who eats pig's shit for all meals." Grace exclaimed.

"Did you just compare my mom's food with pig's shit?" Jerry asked offended.

I shook my head. Weirdest people ever.

M.A.T.H – Mental Abuse To Humans

The scariest subject ever. I hate it. I hate it even more because of the scary teacher who taught us math.

I was sitting in my class, wondering why the letters X and Y need values? I mean, they're alphabets, be happy.

"Kim." Somebody whispered from behind me. I turned around to see Eddie calling me. I looked back at the teacher and saw she was facing the board.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Will you come to WTF today?" He asked. WTF is a café, the place where the popular peeps hangout.

"Why?" I asked confused… _To play doctor. _

Why would he ask _me_ to go _there?_

"Well, I'm taking Sophie there today and she isn't comfortable with being there by herself. If you go she'll be a lot more social." He said with yet another pleading look. Sophie wasn't apart of the popular crowd either, so of course she would feel uncomfortable.

I couldn't say no. I never said no to anyone. _Stupid me._

I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Kim and Eddie is there something you don't get?" The teacher asked annoyed. _Yeah, how could god have sculpted a face like yours? Disgusting. _

I hated this teacher with all my heart. Arrogant, mean, and controlling. She was the only one who had complained about me to my parents. And what did she tell them?

She said I look at her like I want to punch her in the face. _Hell yeah I do. _

I looked down and she continued to teach her boring lesson.

It was 5pm and I was lying on my bed, tired from the long day at school. I heard my cell beep.

I picked up my phone to see a message from Eddie.

"Be ready by 6."

I groaned. WTF! I mean the café.

I had one hour to be ready, so I went for a relaxing back. After about a half an hour, I wrapped a towel around myself and scavaged through my closet.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air exasperated.

Well, I had no choice so I went back to digging for clothes. What should I wear?

_What are you wearing right now?_

_Towel. Shutup! _

_I have an awesome idea, wear nothing! _

_So cool. Stop it brain, just stop it. -.- _

I finally decided on dark blue jeans with a peach top and some heels. I didn't even bother with makeup, and I just left my hair open.

Five minutes later I was downstairs with my cell phone, some money, and out the door. I was home alone for the time being so I locked the door and turned around to see Eddie already waiting in his car.

WTF here I come….

This was a bad idea. Why the hell did I agree to do this?

Oh god.

I could already see a bunch of jocks entering WTF, not only from my school but other schools aswell.

"Is it just me or do you want to leave just as fast as we came too?" Sophie asked me.

We had picked her up on the way over, and now were standing outside the café while Eddie was on the phone.

"I don't feel like going inside." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry you had to come because of me." Sophie apologized.

"It's okay." I said with a small smile.

"Let's go ladies." Eddie said and held Sophie's hand. They were going to tell everyone, about their relationship today. So, sophie was anxious to know whether Eddie's friends would like and accept her or not.

We walked inside and I could see most of the guys having drinks, some making out and a few were doing the extended version of making out.

Wow, such a cool place…_Not._

I followed Eddie and Sophie as he took us towards a bunch of guys and girls.

The place was dimly lit, though I could easily see people's faces. There were a lot of tables and chairs, that were occupied by different groups.

"Hey guys." Eddie said to the group. I looked around and immediatley recognized Jack. He looked at me and winked.

All of them replied with their heys and wassups.

"Guys this is Sophie and this is Kim." He introduced us to the group.

"This Brody, Milton, Donna and Samantha." Eddie introduced us to everyone. All of them smiled, or atleast most of them smiled. I smiled back.

"Sophie is my girlfriend." He said smiling widely, while Sophie blushed like crazy. They all cheered and one of the guys stood up and shouted "HEY PEOPLE! TODAY'S TREAT IS ON EDDIE HAVE FUN!" Eddie punched him and cussed under his breath, but didn't say much.

We all sat down.

"What are you doing here Jerry?" Jack asked smirking, sipping his drink. I hadn't even realized he was sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing tweety, just hangin out." I replied while smirking at the fact that I knew it annoyed him.

"You better stop calling me that." He glared at me.

"Muahahahahaaa Never."

"Jack you know this beautiful girl?" The guy who Eddie introduced as Brody asked Jack. I blushed a little at his comment.

"Yeah." Jack simply replied.

Brody came and sat by me, on the empty seat since Sophie and Eddie had gone somewhere.

"Hello beautiful I'm Brody." He said smiling widely at me. I smiled back.

"Kim." I replied with a smile.

"Stop bothering the poor girl Brody." Samantha said pushing Brody away and sitting in his place, earning a glare from him.

An hour later I was dying of laughter. Sam, Brody and I were randomly commenting on people and making the most ridiculous jokes.

"Hey let's do the lip sync. You can say whatever you want, since we really can't make out what they are saying." Sam saud pointing towards a boy and girl, who seemed to be having a very serious conversation at the moment.

"I'll be the guy." I said raising my hand.

"And I'm the girl." Sam called out.

The girl was speaking something currently and I was waiting for the guy so I could start. Just then his lips began to move and so I started.

"Look here's the thing, I'm the baby's father." I stopped speaking a the girl started saying something.

"What?! I'm not even pregnant." Sam said lip synching with the girl.

"No…but I am." I said the dude's part and we all burst out laughing. Jack who was satisfied with his drink the entire time laughed a little too.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Donna asked me in a bitchy tone. I noticed her glaring at me a few times, for god knows what reason.

"Don't be a bitch Donna. We are having fun here, you can sit there and attempt to get Jack in your pants as much as you want, but from the looks of it he's just not that into you." Sam had said annoyed. I had seen Donna trying to get close to Jack, but he continued to push her away.

She glared at Sam and left. Probably to seduce someone who gave her a second look.

"What's her problem? Why does she hate me?" I asked Sam. Everyone was nice there, and they all talked to me. Well, except Donna and Milton. Apparently Milton is very shy, so he takes a lot of time to warm up to people.

"She's just like that. Ignore her." Sam said dissmissively.

I slouched down tired from all of the laughing.

"Are you here for the first time?" Jack asked.

"Yup." I said popping the P when I spoke.

He smirked. "Cool places aren't really your thing huh?"

"There is nothing remotely cool about this place." I replied. People are drinking, making out, smoking…what's so damn cool?

"you're such a bore Kim." _Glad to know Jack. _

I didn't say anything to his little comment I just smiled sarcastically at him. I looked at my watch and it was already 8. I looked around.

"Hey do you know where Eddie and Sophie are?" I asked Jack. I needed to go home.

"Making out somewhere." He replied. I scrunched my face in disgust.

Walking it is then.

"Alright guys, I'm leaving. Please tell Sophie whenever you find her." I said getting up and giving a hug to Sam.

"Where is my hug?" Brody pouted, asking me. I laughed.

"Jack will give you one." I said picking up my phone as I was getting off the chair.

Brody immediately look towards Jack with a huge smile.

"Brother!" He sang and jumped on Jack. Well all laughed.

"Get off you asshole!" Jack said as he pushed Brody away making him fall down. I laughed and waved to everyone.

This wasn't as bad as I thought.

I was walking slowly, enjoying the breeze and the sight of young and old couples in love that were all around me. They were kissing, smiling at each other, and holding hands it was sweet. Kids were running around, some laughing and some crying for lollipops. I smiled. All this brought me warmth and comfort.

And this wonderful moment was interrupted by the roaring engine of a motorcycle next to me. I looked towards my right and saw that the guy on the bike stopped.

Terror washed through me… not another stalker..

I looked forward and started walking faster.

"Kim!" The stalker called.

What the hell?

Stalkers there days, they do their fair share of research.

I walked faster.

"Kim! Stop!"

I didn't.

Suddenly the bike sped ahead of me and stopped a few steps in front. The biker took his helmet off.

Jack.

I breathed out in relief.

"You idiot! You scared the hit out of me!" I said stomping towards him angrily. He just smirked.

"Why are you walking? Don't you have a car or something?" he asked.

"Can you see it anywhere?" I asked him sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. "Eddie brought me here, but I couldn't find him later, so I had to walk." I explained.

"Get on." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Get. On. The. Bike. Kiiiiiim." He said slowly, like I was a first grader.

"No thanks. I'll just walk." No, I am not scared of the bike. I had ridden with Jerry before. It's jut that I didn't feel comfortable riding a bike with anyone.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Before I could answer he continued.

"I'm not going unless you get on. Neither will I let you move." He said smiling too sweetly. I sighed. I had no coice. I got on hesitantly and kept my hands on his shoulders.

He handed me his helmet.

"Oh no thanks, I don't want helmet hair." I said waving my hand at him.

Jack turned around and gave me an "you've got to be kidding me look."

"What?!" I asked confused.

He shook his head and shoved the helmet onto my head.

"But what are you gonna wear?" I asked, but he didn't answer, he just looked straight ahead and re- started the engine.

"You might want to hold on tight Kim. Try not to get too close, I know I'm hot and all but please control yourself." He said roaring his bike to life.

"You wish. Just ride Jack. I'm not scared." I scoffed and felt him laugh.

"Here we go." He said.

And we took off.

I felt… I don't know! I don't know how to describe it.

"We're here." I heard Jack say. I wanted to strangle him, but I could hardly move.

I finally tried to get off the bike. Lifting my stiff muscles. I felt dizzy and held on to Jack's arm. I closed my eyes and he held my by my waist. After a few moments, I opened my eye. Jack was looking at my worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Don't ask me that question! Were you planning to kill me?" I asked furiously.

He laughed.

Jack had ridden the bike as fast as possible. I think the needle must have crossed the limit.

"It looks like you saw a ghost, Jerry." He said. Again with the nickname?

"Ghosts are better."

He chuckled.

"You know you are the only girl I have ever asked to ride with me?" He told me.

"Lucky other girls poor me."

"Do you talk to everyone like that or is it just me?" Jack asked faking annoyance on his face, but his slight smile gave it away.

I started walking towards my gate. "Just you Tweety. Feel special."

He scoffed.

I turned around and waved goodbye at him, he nodded in response, put on his helmet and rode off.

END OF CHAPTER.

Alright guys tell me whatchya think? Do you guys like the length of the chapters?

Btw did you read my oneshot? I hear it's really good… you know just a couple of the reviews on there that I've read say it (; lol


	5. Did I just say that!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with this story and the songs were chosen really by whatever popped in my head first. :P

KIM'S POV:

"TAKE ME BY THE TONGUE AND I'LL KNOW YOU." I sang at the top of my lungs, earphones plugged in my ears. I could care less about the world.

_Care about yourself! You're killing me with that horrible voice. _

"KISS ME TIL YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'LL SHOW YOU.."

_I want to kill you with a dagger, I want to kill you with a dagger. _

"MOVES LIKE JAGGER, OH YEAH MOVES LIKE JAGGER.." I forgot the tune of the song, threw my earphones away and started making my own tune up. I strummed my imaginary guitar and sang my own little hip hop version.

Yeah I am super cool like that!

"Honey.." I heard my mom speak from behind me. I turned around to see her looking at me wide eyed, a small weird smile on her face.

"Hey mom." I said, trying to fix my hair and my clothes.

_Awwwwwkwwwwwaaaard…_

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did she think something was wrong?

"Yeah why?"

She hesitated. "Oh you were acting a bit retarded…ish." She said and giggled like a school girl.

I am offended. "Mom I was dancing!"

"Yeah right…Tribal dancing was it?" She asked sarcastically.

"MOM!" I said annoyed. _No appreciation for true talent whatsoever. _

She laughed. "Okay, okay. But just tone your voice down a little." She said as she left the room.

I slumped down on the bed and checked my phone 1 new message : Sam

She had taken my number at the café and we texted back and forth a few times since then.

"Cs today at 7?" it said.

I immediately replied no. Once a month there is a band performance at the Central Square. These bands were either school bands or just made by random guy and girls for this performance. I had never been to one. Jerry had invited me to one a couple of times, but I refused; and Grace wasn't interested much herself.

These bands didn't have their own songs or anything; this is just for entertainment and earning money.

My phone started ringing and I looked to see Sam calling.

"Yes, wam bam thankyou sam!" I said picking up her call and laughing at the random name I had just chose to go with.

"Hilarious. Now why aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to." I replied simply.

"Don't be a baby. Let's got, it's going to be fun!" She whined. _Now who's the baby? _

"No wammy sammy. I am not going." I said again.

"Have you ever been?"

"Nope."

"God!" She exasperated and disconnected the phone.

Weird.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were going out?" Mom said entering my room.

"Because I'm not…?" it came out more like a question. I was going out? Where?

"Were you afraid I wouldn't let you go? Don't worry! You can go, but be back by curfew okay?" She said smiling.

"Mom, what the heck are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." I said confused to the extreme.

"You aren't? but.. Samantha said you both were going to Central Seaford Square. She's waiting for you downstairs." She said confused, and I immediately understood.

Sam you little girl!

I stomped downstairs and stood infront of Sam, tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"I thought I said I wasn't going."

She stood up slowly and made an innocent looking face.

"Oh, I was hoping you would come. I didn't want to go alone…" She said making sure my mom was there to hear and see the desperation in her eyes.

"What about the others?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"They aren't coming. I REALLY wanted to go today." She said glancing at my mom again.

"Kim darling, why don't you go with her? You have nothing to do anyway, and she really wants to go." My mom said looking at me and then smiling at Sam who was nodding up and down.

I gave in. "Alright…" And Sam's face lit up.

"Go get ready. We have to be there by seven and it's six fifteen already." She said pushing my upstairs.

I groaned and went upstairs, quickly changed and then came downstairs.

"Bye mom." I kissed her cheek.

"Bye baby, please be back on time you have school tomorrow." She said, trying to be stern. I nodded and walked out with Sam behind me.

"Let's go head banging." I said with fake enthusiasm and she laughed.

"MY DREAM IS TO FLY, OVER THE RAINBOW SO HIGH!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

This was freaking awesome. I was having the time of my life!

The bands were great! It was nothing like I had thought. The performance gace such an adrenaline rush. I was jumping, and dancing, and laughing, and singing, and jumping again.

Okay that's it.

The performance of 2 bands were already over and there was 2 more to go. I was in hyper active mode.

"Alright guys! The last performance for the day. Are you all ready?" He shouted like a typical host.

Everytime this guy got on stage, I wanted to punch him in the face and shout "Buzz off loser!"

The crowd cheered for the next band as they entered the stage and took their places. The lead singer looked familiar, maybe someone from school. I looked closer to see if it was someone I knew.

The crowd went silent for a moment and I chose that exact moment to shout.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" People turned around and I ducked behind the guy that was standing in front of me. I looked at Sam and she had almost disowned me right then and there. The band member started saying something and everybody's attention was turned back to the stage. Thank god.

_Way to embarrass youself idiot. _

The band members quickly became familiar. They were none other than Jack, Eddie, Brody, and Milton.

I turned to Sam and she grinned.

Jack was the lead singer, but he also had a guitar. Eddie was the drummer, and Brody was base, Milton was on the keyboards. They started with and I went wild into the crowd.

The night finally ended, but I was still a bit hyper.

"Wasn't that cool?" Sam asked grinning. She how much I really enjoyed myself.

I grinned back. "That. Was. Awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

"I didn't know Jack could sing!" I said skipping like a child, towards where we were supposed to meet the others. Sam laughed.

"Yeah he's an awesome singer." She replied.

I saw the group coming towards us, and Jack saw me smiling ear to ear.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked, looking adorable with that cute amused and confused look on his face.

My eyes went wide…

_Aww does Kimmy have a new crush?! _

"NO!" I almost shouted, answering my own question. Everyone looked at me.

"O-kay..I was just kidding." Jack said. I shook my head to clear it. Don't get too hyper Kim!

"Hello? Earth to Kimmy?" Brody sand and shook his hand in front of my face.

"Hello Nick-Brick!" I said smiling widely. "Don't call me Kimmy."

"Did you like our performance?" He asked as we walked towards the parking area. Before I could reply Sam answered.

"Oh don't ask that. She was literally jumping like a four year old kid who got a packet of gummy bears!"

I stuck out my tongue at her and everyone talked for a while and they were all shocked to know that I had come here for the first time.

Brody, Milton, and Sam left soon and it was me, Eddie, and Jack. Apparently, Jack was going to stay at Eddie's for a week so he was going to ride with us. We were about to enter his car when Eddie's phone rang and he told us to wait for a minute.

"Sophie!" Jack and I said in unison, and then we both broke out into hysterical laughter. We both leaned against Eddie's car, a comfortable silence between us.

"I never thought that you could sing. You are more of a badass material, you know?" I said after a while breaking the silence.

He raised an eyebrow. "Badass material?"

"Yeah! You know how those hot bad boys that-" I suddenly caught myself and I realized that I may have actually just called him hot…to his face…uh oh. He's never gonna shutup about this, I just know it.

"You think I'm hot?" He asked amused. I blushed and face palmed. Without answering him, I walked, no stomped like a three year old, towards where Eddie was talking on the phone.

"Yes baby…" He spoke as I approached him. I tapped his shoulders and he turned around.

"Your baby isn't going to run away if you don't talk to her for 15 minutes. I need to go home!" I said annoyed and I could hear Jack laughing. Eddie looked shocked from my sudden outburst.

"Um Soph. I'll talk to you later. Love you!" Eddie said and disconnected the call. We walked towards his car and I got inside the backseat, without looking at Jack.

After 5 minutes of driving, Eddie spoke "What's up with you Kim?"

Jack chuckled. _Stupid chuckling monster. _

"Shut up and drive!" I said and looked outside the window.

"I think Kim has a crush on someone." Jack said smirking. I narrowed my eyes at his back and moved forward in his seat.

"Listen you." I said poking his shoulder. He gave me a side way look. "I don't have a crush on you okay? Keep your wishful thoughts to yourself." I said poking him with each word.

I was annoyed….at myself.

"Why are you acting like this Kim? It's actually amusing." Eddie said grinning.

"You shut up and drive!" I screeched as I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms, and Jack laughed again.

Eddie parked his car in front of his house and I got out as soon as he cut off the engine. I literally almost ran to my house.

Why? Why did I have to call him hot?

I hadn't even noticed how hot he really was until today. On stage, he looked like a freaking greek god with a guitar. And now that I thought about it, he had really nice eyes too. A deep beautiful brown.

_Oh lord… _

I went upstairs, knowing that mom would have been asleep since it was too late. She always told me to come early but shenever really scolded me or anything. She's chill…just like me. Yup, I get it from my momma.

I changed into my pj's and sat down on my bed. My phone beeped, and a random number popped up.

_Don't dream too much about my hot body jerry! (; - Jack _

I didn't even bother asking him where he got my number from. He would have given me a smartass answer and I was in no mood to argue.

You wish tweets!

I replied, and lied down too tired from rehashing tonight's events; so I drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER.

Alright I took really long to write this chapter, but that's because I stopped to watch Kickin It! Lol my bad, but I just can't resist.

REVIEW love bugs! REVIEW! (=


	6. Bad Boy's Rep

**I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. :D Thankyou so much for the amazing reviews. I love you guys! & to answer your question 1379 Kim's dad is alive and you'll actually find out in this chapter! . (: **

**KIM'S POV: **

A week had passed, school was hectic but fun, Sam had become a really good friend, we text and talk everyday. I managed to ignore Jack for the whole week, although it was difficult considering he was staying at Eddie's but I tried my best.

"Kim!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I was in my room, trying to finish my homework.

"Yes mom?" I shouted.

"Hun, can you please come downstairs?" she asked. I sighed; I need a break from this torture anyway. I closed my books and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Can you go and give this to Wendy?" She asked, handing me a tupperware box.

Wendy was Eddie's mother. My mom and Eddie's mom were pretty close, since Eddie's dad and my dad weren't home most of the time due to the fact that they were both in the navy. Since they both were kind of in the same boat (no pun intended) our families could rely on eachother a lot. Mom and Ms. Wendy spent their time chatting, sharing recipes, and shopping etc. whatever mothers do.

"Okay." I took the box and walked over to the house next door.

I rang the doorbell and after a few seconds Jack opened the door. He smirked as soon as he saw me.

"Well hello there kitten." He said and I looked at him confused. Kitten? What is it with this freak and his nickname fetish? And then it hit me, I looked down and heat rushed to my face.

I was wearing my black tank top and light pink pajama shorts with kittens all over them!

_Why me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! _

I ignored the amused look on his face. "Is anyone besides YOU here?" I asked. "Specifically Ms. Wendy?"

He shook his head, still smirking. "Nope, she went out about an hour ago."

I nodded. "Can you give this to her and say that my mom sent it for her?" I asked holding out the box.

He grinned wider, and shook his head. "Why don't you put it away yourself, and I'll convey the message." He said and walked the opposite way which was inside towards the couch. _Damn Jack…ASS! _

I stomped inside glaring at him, while he relaxed on the couch. Oh god how I wanted to…wanted to throw him in the swimming pool from the second floor. An empty swimming pool at that.

I went and placed the box into the fridge when I heard Sarah's voice and a slow small smile spread onto my lips. She was just so cute with her little baby voice. Wait, Sarah is talking to someone? Is Eddie's mom home? Eddie's car wasn't in the driveway, so I know he wasn't home.

I narrowed my eyes at Jack's back. If that loser has lies to me, I WILL hang him upside down. I went upstairs to check, still hearing the sound of Sarah's laughter. I opened the door carefully and peaked in and there she was Ms. Wendy and Sarah sitting on the bed playing togethor.

_That idiot, no-good, lying, god looking douche bag! I should kill him! _

Both of the girls looked so happy togethor I decided not to interrupt their bonding time, so I silently shut the door careful not to disturb them; and continued down the stairs to go kill that monster.

He was still sitting there, like he owned the house. I wanted to throttle him and hang him upside down to the fan and beat him to no end. I wasn't so violent most of the time, but when somebody gets on my nerves! What does a person expect me to do?

I went and stood right infront of him, blocking his view of the TV. I then crossed my arms and glared at him. He simply looked up at me and smirked.

I glared harder, and his smirk only grew.

So I glared even harder! Then he gave me a bored look.

"Now you are boring me Kim. Your glares aren't really attractive, you know." He said crossing his arms behind his head, making himself even more comfortable. _Geez, those flexing muscles. _

_FOCUS KIM! _

I snapped back into reality. "You freaking lying witch!" I shouted.

_Alright, not really a good choice of word but whatever. _

"Witch?" he asked raising an eyebrow, amused. Oh, he finds this amusing?

"Yes witch! What is your problem, huh? And why did you lie to me?" I asked him, just seeing that smirk (again) took my anger to another level.

"Oh you know you were ignoring your latest _hot _crush, so I thought I'd get you to talk to him." He said winking.

This guy is…I don't even have words.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself down, and sat next to him.

"Okay, Jack." I said calmly, trying my best not to murder him right there. "Why do you think I have a crush on you? Because I certainly DON'T!"

_Liar liar ass on fire…. _

"Well, because you think I'm hot-"

"I didn't mean that even one percent. I mean look at you! I feel so stupid for saying that." I said.

_Why did I have to call him hot? Somebody please kill me now..please! _

"It's okay to feel what you are, Kim." He said, nodding his head and looking at me seriously.

"Shut up!"

He smirked.

"I'll continue – because you were totally checking me out when I was shirtless and – "

"I was NOT checking you out; I was just looking at your wound. Speaking of that, is it okay now?" I asked, remembering how he tensed up when I asked him about it. I still wonder how he got it.

"And because you care for me." He said still smirking.

I huffed. "Really? Could your ego get any bigger?"

He just winked.

I ended up at WTF again! -.-

I had no intentions of coming here – but thanks to Sam.

Sam, Brody, and I were sitting at their usual table, others hadn't gotten there yet.

"So Kim. Has anybody caught your eye yet?" Brody asked gesturing towards a group of jocks. I scrunched my nose.

"No!" I told him.

"Any crushes?" My mind immediately went to Jack, but I shook my head.

"Nope!"

Brody gave me a dubious look "Are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jack, Milton, and Donna joined us.

Jack winked at me and I glared at him. I will take revenge Jack Brewer. Just wait and watch.

"Excuse me. Can I get a coke please?" I asked. We were having a great time, Sam and I were playing stupid games, Brody was flirting with every girl, Milton was his quiet self though he did joke around a little bit here and there. Donna was glaring at me half of the time and trying to seduce Jack the other half. Jack was in a good mood for some reason. He was smiling. Like genuinely!

"Hello there sexy!" Somebody said next to me. I turned around to look at some other guy from some other school, who just happened to be drunk and sloppy; looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I ignored him and continued waiting for my coke. What the hell was taking so long?

"Aww is the sexy chick ignoring me?" He said coming closer.

I ignored him again, cursing the person who was taking so long to get my coke. He came a little closer.

Screw the coke!

I started walking towards the group, but the drunk guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him roughly.

"Where are you going?" He asked smiling, pulling me way more closer than I needed to be.

"Let go of me!" I told him, trying to get out of his hold. He brought his other hand around my waist and crushed me to him. He brought his face to my neck, I pushed him away with all my strength which obviously wasn't enough because his hold was very tight.

People were not even bothering to look up; they didn't even care that all of this was happening against my will.

Suddenly, his hands were snatched off of me and there was someone standing in between me and the drunkard. Jack Brewer.

Jack kept a hand on the guy's shoulder, not in a friendly way. "Stay away from her." He said.

I couldn't see his expression, because I was standing behind him, but his voice was filled with warning. The drunk guy, even in his drunk state, looked terrified. He nodded his head and walked away.

Jack turned around, still glaring at the drunk guy. Then his eyes turned to me filled with concern "Are you okay?"

I was a little stunned, seeing that look. I never expected concern from him, I always saw him as a bad boy who doesn't care about anyone or anything. A _hot _bad boy fursure. Not that I was gonna admit that infront of him, well anymore than I already have.

He looked at me like he was expecting something and then I remembered his question.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine!" "You must really be badass! That guy didn't even say anything back he just looked like he was shittin in his pants!" I said amazed, remembering the look on the guy's face.

Jack smirked. "That I am!"

He said and started walking towards the group. I grabbed his arm which made him stop and turn around.

"Thank you." I said smiling, glad that he was there at the right time. The situation kind of gave me a déjà vu feeling. Remembering that knight in shining armor. I will always wonder who he was….

Jack smiled, the cute adorable one.

He slung his arms casually on my shoulders like we were best friends and we walked back to the group, but he removed his arm before it became visible to any of his friends.

_Stupid bad boy's reputation! _

JACK'S POV: (Finally right?!)

"Ow, who threw that?!" The teacher shouted, as chalk hit his nose.

He looked around and his eyes landed on me and my group. Why does he even ask when he know it was one of us?

"I know it's one of you." He said pointing towards us. Surprise surprise!

"Yeah it was me." I said half heartledy sticking my hand up. He glared at me.

"I am going to get you expelled one day, Jack Brewer!" He said, his anger rising.

I smirked.

This guy really hated me. He was the one I irriteated the most, because he taught the worst subject ever Biology.

"You are going to retire before that dude!" Brody said, as the teacher glared some more.

Eddie and Brody were my best friends. They knew everything about me and I knew everything about them. I was close to Milton too, but he didn't know too much about me.

I enjoyed Sam's company as well, she was a nice girl. Brody and Sam are childhood friends and that's how she became a apart of our group, well and another reason, but that's for another day. She was with us most of the time and helped us in our pranks, but we just made sure she never got into trouble.

Donna used to be great friends with Sam and all of us, but she started wearing smaller clothes which is equal to more demand. That got to her head and she is all bitchy and self centered now. No one really likes her, but we have the decency to not throw her away.

I try my best to show her I'm not interested, but that never stops her from throwing herself at me.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the Barbie world.." Somebody's phone rang. I chuckled.

_Some bimbo. _

I looked up to see Brody, Milton, and Sam staring at me, all at the brink of laughing their assess off.

That's when I realized it was my phone that was ringing!

_I'm the bimbo? How the fuck did that happen?! _

I took it out to see that Kim was calling. I immediately rejected the call.

My friends started laughing, and so did the rest of the class. I glared at every single one of them as a whole. When I was interrupted my the vibration of my phone in my hand. I opened to see a message from Kim.

_Like the ringtone? _

She changed my ringtone! This girl!

I typed a simple reply "_You are dead Kim!" _

END OF CHAPTER.

Haha. (:


	7. Jack's Revenge

JACK'S POV:

Now, all I have to do is cross the distance between these two balconies, and I'll be there.

Kim's room.

Well, I had to take my revenge for that little ringtone incident she pulled on me. I mean damn, that was embarassing. Well, here is my revenge on Kimmy wimmy.

It was nothing big, just a small prank, but enough to make her pissed.

I smiled devilishly as I reached her balcony. Staying at Eddie's place was finally useful for something. I'm very grateful that they let me stay here and all, but gee this place does get boring. Sarah is my only source of entertainment. And Eddie? Ha!

Yes baby, I ate my food.

No baby, I am not ignoring you.

Yes baby, I bathed.

Yes babe, I love you too.

I mean really? The moment I saw him walk through the door when he came back from his date, I knew he wasn't worth calling a _**man**_ anymore.

Speaking of that day, it reminds me of Jerry and Tweety. God! Why did I even tell her? I mean so what if I like Tweety? He's yellow, and I like yellow. I swear if the boys get to know about this, I'm going to have to dig my own grave.

_Focus Jack, focus! _

As I walked towards her balcony door, hoping it was unlocked I slowly grabbed the handle. It was unlocked. What a dumb girl!

I went inside and saw her peacefully sprawled out over her bed. She was knocked out, mouth open, and hair all over her face. _Very attractive…not._ I sure hope Sarah never sees her like this, the poor girl will be scarred for life.

I got to work, just thinking about how epic her reaction would be brought a smile to my face.

*3 hours Later:

"JACK BREWER! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT ROOM! YOU FREAKING DUCK! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET UP A-HOLE!"

I heard screaming from outside across my balcony.

_Mission Accomplished! _

Kim's POV:

My teeth were….were PURPLE! Freaking purple!

That son of a b…Beautiful aunty! -.-

He put dye on my toothbrush and toothpaste. I didn't even care to look at the brush before using it because I was so sleepy, so I didn't bother to open my eyes. I mean come on, who expects to have their toothpaste dyed purple?! I brushed my teeth, and washed my face only to look in the mirror and

Tada!

And not only this, half of the things in my room is covered with Vaseline. Door handles, bottle caps, lamp switches! I want to punch him in the face!

"JACK! Are you coming out? Or do I need to come in there and beat the shit out of you!" I shouted. It seemed like I was shouting for the past 10 minutes and the damn boy was sleeping like a dinosaur. Whatever the relation may be!

Finally I saw movement in his room and moments later he opened the balcony door, with his oh-so-famous smirk plastered on his face…shirtless. Dammit, this guy has one hell of a body, and those six pack abs.

The scar which I had seen on his stomach that day was now healed, but the mark was still there; and you could tell it was deep. It stretched from his stomach to his lower abdomen. I can't stop wondering how he got it and how painful it might've been.

"Gee Kim stop drooling. I mean its early in the morning, control your hormones!" Jack's voice snapped me back into reality,. I looked at his face and immediately the anger returned. I glared at him while he continued to smirk. "By the way nice teeth!" He said and started laughing.

"You idiot! How could you do this? I feel like strangling you, you dumb dog!" I shouted.

People on the street that were passing by our houses were beginning to stare. Well who cares?! I've got purple the teeth! This situation couldn't get any weirder if we tried.

Jack sighed. "Kim…" he said softly, and I automatically knew he felt bad and was gonna apologize right then and there.

I held my breath and waited.

"Purple suits you." He said and bursted out into more laughter. "And this is revenge! You should've never pulled that ringtone stunt." He said shrugging.

I guess he was right. I deserved it. We are even now.

I sighed. "When and how did you even get inside my room?!"

"Well around 3am." He said, running his hands through his hair. _Oh that messy morning hair. _

"Uhh WHAT? 3am?! If someone would've seen you, you could've gotten arrested!" I shouted.

"Chill. Nobody would've caught me, because I'm a badass!" he said smirking and winked at me.

I shook my head and suddenly remembered.

"How am I supposed to go to school?" I asked exasperated. There is no way I was going to school like this, because I certainly do not want to be the new 'hot topic' of the school.

"By car." He replied nonchalantly.

"Very funny."

He shrugged. "Don't go!" _as if I had a choice. _

He yawned. "I am going back to sleep. I have to get up and go to school in an hour." He said and went inside.

I sighed and watched him walk back to his room.

I sighed, what am I going to do the whole day?

I was sitting in my living room, flipping through the channels on TV and eating of course.. chocolate. I was bored to death with nothing to do…nothing at all. It was depressing.

I called mom just to make a special excuse to skip school. I had cursed Jack in about every language I knew, which was apparently only English.

I heard my cellphone beep, notifying me that I had a new message.

My phone was left on a stool, which was all the way on the other end of the couch. Instead of getting my lazy butt up and walking to the stool to pick it up like a normal person, I flipped and reached the other end of the couch just in time to lunge forward and pick my phone up. Since the stool was only so far I was kneeling on the couch, and finally after trying my hardest grabbed my phone. I punched my fist in the air in victory.

"Yeah Ninja Kim, good job!" I said as I pat myself on the back.

"Wouldn't have it been easier just to get up,and grab your phone?"

I turned my head so fast, almost giving myself wiplash. I was scared out of my mind. Nobody was home, and the voice didn't come from outside, or my head. My heart slowed down as soon as I saw Jack. I was about to shout at him, but I lost my balance and I fell….hard.

"OW!"

Jack burst out laughing and I couldn't help but blush. _Talk about embarassing. _

I somehow got up, trying not to show that my butt was screaming in pain. He laughed harder at my attempt to sit and I glared at him.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"You should be in school. And wait..how did you get into my house? AGAIN!" he was standing near the stairs when I saw him, and the stairs were on the opposite side of the door.

"Balcony Stupid!"

_Mental note to self – Douche alert! Remember to keep the windows closed. _

"What are you doing here?" I repeated my question.

"Giving you company." He shrugged.

Now It was my chance to give him a smirk. "Aww did you miss me too much tweets?"

He snapped his head to me and starred for a moment. Then he opened his mouth to speak, but the closed it.

Staring….staring…staring…. _Alright, it's getting creepy now. _

He looked away. "No!" …. _Finally. _

"Liar Liar ass on fire!" I sand and checked my phone to see a message from Grace. I was about to open a message from Grace when there was a loud knock on my door. Like a huge bang.

Jack looked at me and raised his eyebrow, and I shrugged.

We got up and walked towards the door, and he gestured me to stay behind him. He slowly opened the door revealing…

A furious Grace.

A confused expression crossed her face as she looked from me to Jack to me to Jack again. Then I remembered that she didn't know that I even talked to him. I saw them glare at eachother. Right, they never really had the best first impression of each other.

"Um her G!" I said, awkwardly attempting to keep the peace.

She looked at me and then she narrowed her eyes at us

"Were you 2 having sex?!" she blurt out. my eyes went wide.

"WHAT? NO!" I shouted.

"Making out?" she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"No Grace! What are you talking about?" I scrunched my eyebrows. _She has definitley lost it. _

I dared to look at Jack who was looking at Grace with wide eyes, his mouth a little open. Clear statement that he was just as shocked as I was.

"Then what's he doing here?" she asked.

"G…he was just…" _Okay, I didn't know what he was doing here. _

"I should leave." I heard Jack say. I looked at him. _Tweets was lost…like thinking about something too hard. _

"Yes you should." Grace replied rudely. Without saying anything, Jack walked out.

I looked at Grace and she gave me a look that said "Tell me everything, you miss a letter and you are dead."

I sighed. "Come in!"

I explained eveything to Grace. How I met Jack at Brian's and then WTF, about Sam and all, how I played a prank on Jack and his revenge and that there was absoloutley nothing between him and me.

She laughed. "Okay, I give him credit for the prank. And yeah, purple suits you."

"Grace! You're supposed to hate him and be on my side!" I said hitting her with the pillow, faking annoyance.

"Oh well I go hate him. That son of a bitch!" She said gritting her teeth. I put my hand on her arm.

"He's not that bad, you know…" I told her. He actually wasn't. Jack had a nice side to him too. I had seen it.

"Look Kim, I am not going to tell you to not talk to Jack. You can talk to whoever you want. Neither am I going to say that Jack is an ass. Sure I don't like him, but I don't think I'll judge him based on the fact that we didn't really get along the first time we met. If you say he's not that bad then maybe he isn't. I just don't want to see you hurt in anyway." Grace said with understanding and concern.

_What? Did she automatically assume that I liked him? Pshhhhh. _

I smiled. "I'm fine Gracie. And I told you there's nothing going on between us. We're barely even friends."

She nodded. "By the way, sorry for jumping to conclusions…"

"…Yeah and making it awfully awkward." I continued, shaking my head.

"By the way, why were you furious when you came here?" I asked remembering her earlier rage.

"Oh..i got suspended." She said it like it was nothing. Well, it was nothing for her. She got suspended every now and then. Grace's dad was rich and had a good relationship with the principal, so she was pretty much saved from expulsion.

"What happened now?"

The angry expression was back on her face.

"Some a-hole slapped my ass." She said crossing her arms angrily.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just kicked his ass and abused his mother and sister. And threw him infront of a dog that bit him." She shrugged.

I laughed.

This was my Grace. Badass, but sweet and caring when it came to the people that were important to her.

And I loved her no matter what.

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry, this chapter wasn't really good. I guess it's just a filler :P

Whatever, hope you guys still enjoyed!

Peace,Love, Crackers, and Chicken Grease! ;D


	8. Total Misunderstanding

Jack's POV:

I paced in my room, well in the guest room but whatever. Something is wrong, very wrong, and I know what it is. I realized it not once, but twice. First, when Kim asked me if I missed her too much, and then again when Grace asked if we were having sex.

I swear that girl Grace has a wild imagination, but that's beside the point.

I never thought this would happen. Ever. I mean, I never saw Kim like _that. _From my room, I could hear her and Grace talking loudly and laughing.

I will have to talk to her. I'll tell her the truth, I know she wouldn't mind. Well, I hope so. I was starting to just accept her as a friend and suddenly…

As soon as Grace leaves, I'm going to talk to Kim.

Two minutes after I rung the bell, Kim opened the door. She looked surprised and a little flushed.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Hi. Look, I want to talk to you and I'll come straight to the point. I get what you want, but Kim it's not possible. I was just starting to accept you as a friend, but this is not going to happen. I know I seem like that kind of guy but I'm not. I don-"

"Jack! Wait, what are you talking about? I don't get it. What I want?" Kim looked utterly confused.

I crossed my arms. "Kim, I know you want to bang me!"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, she was completely shocked.

Ha! Did she think I wouldn't know? I'm Jack Brewer! I know everything.

"It's okay. I mean look at me." I said pointing towards myself. "Who can resist this? But I am not that kind of guy. I-"

"Have you lost it?!" Kim shouted suddenly. "Wh-Why would I want to…do that?" she looked shocked.

_She doesn't? God! She's confusing my right now. _

"You don't want to?" I asked unsure.

"What? Of course not!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. _Is she is lying…. _

"No way. Why would you even think that?" She said, her eyes the size of saucers.

_I think I really did misinterpret the entire situation. _

I relaxed.

"Thank god! I thought you wanted to seduce me or something." I said. "Now move and make me something to eat. I'm hungry!" I said pushing her out of the way and going inside her house.

I stopped on my way and turned around. She hadn't moved an inch.

"By the way, what did you mean by of course not?" I asked. "I'm pretty bangable Kim. You'll be lucky if you ever get a chance." I winked and went inside, leaving her looking at me like I had grown 3 heads.

Kim's POV:

"Here Kim. Here's your pancakes." Mom said placing them in my plate.

"Thanks mommy."

I moaned at the taste of my pancakes. This just made my Sunday even more awesome. Mom placed my milk on the table, and took a seat next to me.

"Kimmy, I need to tell you something." She said seriously.

Generally when someone says they need to talk to you, or tell you something its because they're breaking up with you. Mom can't really _break up _with me, so I had no idea what it was about.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"Eddie's mom and I are planning to visit the dads because well they're out husbands. So, we just thought we'd give them a little surprise before they ship out again." She explained.

"Okay that's great! I miss dad so much. So only you two are going?" I asked, taking a sip of my milk.

She nodded. "And you're gonna stay with Eddie and Sarah." She finished up.

_I have to stay there? NO! _

"Why? I'll be fine mom! I don't want to stay there." I whined. Well, I really had no problems with staying there when it was _just _Eddie and Sarah. But you know it's just the fact that you don't really have the same freedom at someone else's house that you have at your own. Like you can't be your total self, and do what you want, eat what you want, sing like crazy and dance like a retard. You always have to be on your guard.

"Baby, it's just for two weeks. And thisis not _just_ about you being safe, there has to be someone to take care of Sarah as well. Of course Wendy as arranged for a babysitter too, but still. You understand?" She said softly. Mom knew I didn't like staying anywhere else.

I sighed. I guess for Sarah I would stay there. I can guarantee Eddie won't be able to take care of her, he wouldn't know what to do.

I nodded. "Okay when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow." She said smiling softly at me. I nodded again.

"Oh yeah and Jack will be there too." She said smiling widely.

Jack? He'll be there? This reminded me of Friday, I flushed when I remembered what he said about me wanting to bang him. I mean seriously? WTH gave him that idea? I don't know. I asked him a million times, and he refused to tell me.

All he said the whole time was that he was hungry and the damn boy ate the entire lasagna that my mom made us.

"MOM! You are leaving your daughter with 2 extremely weird boys for two weeks alone?! What kind of mother are you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yes honey, I know it will be a difficult two weeks for them, but they'll cope." She said laughing. I laughed too. I'm going to miss her.

It was Tuesday and Mom and Ms. Wendy were leaving in an hour. I had already packed my essential stuff and shifted to another guest room at Eddie's house seeing as that his other guest room was occupied by Jack.

Mom had been telling me the do's and the don'ts all morning long, and since then I had known that it wouldn't be the last time I heard them. Eddie was more than happy to see me temporarily moving in, because that meant he didn't have to worry about Sarah being taken care of; and he could spend more time with Sophie.

"Honey." Mom said and hugged my tightly.

"For the third time,…" She continued the rest of the rules.

"Mom! I will be fine!" I said. She was being a typical mom, but I couldn't hear it all over again. It was just such a long list, and it was already burned into my memory.

Jack was smirking as Eddie was getting his part of the warnings and instructions.

My mom then went to Jack and gave him that stern motherly look. "No parties. Stay safe. And take care of the girls and yourself. Okay?"

I smiled at the shocked expression on Jack's face, which eventually softened. He then smiled and nodded. My mom patted his cheek affectionately.

Finally after a million and one different directions to all of us including Sarah, they left.

I went down and slouched onto the couch, followed by Eddie on one side and Jack on the other.

After several minutes of silence.

"That's it! We're watching a movie!" Eddie declared and went to pick out a DVD, and I went to get some popcorn.

"He's your husband, stupid! He loves you. Go with him!" I said throwing popcorn towards the screen. I sniffed, wiping my tears and Eddie and Jack burst out laughing…again.

We were watching _The Vow__._

There wasn't anything funny about this movie, but apparently my tears brought them joy. Everytime I shed a tear or made the slightest sniffling noise they would bust out laughing. I know I was a sucker for romances, but this movie is extremely sad.

"Are you seriously crying?" Jack asked, still laughing.

"Are you seriously blind Jack?" I replied with extra sarcasm. They laughed even harder.

"Man, this is so entertaining." Eddie laughed up.

I groaned and picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"What's the problem boys?" I said looking at both of them. "What's so funny?"

"Your face." Jack replied. I glared at both of them and they shut up.

"I'm not finishing the movie with you two." I said annoyed.

Seriously, an emotional move was going on, so I was crying and they find it hilarious. Idiots.

"Okay okay. We won't say anything now. But why were you crying?" Eddie asked confused.

"Weren't you watching the movie Eddie?" I asked him.

"I was. But I didn't find anything so sad." He shrugged.

"It was sad Eddie. The guy loed her so much and then she suddenly loses her memory and doesn't remember him or anything about their lives. It's so touching, and on top of that it was based on a true story!" I explained.

Both of the dummies clenched their hands on their chests and faked sad sobbing expressions, followed by exaggerated girly voices "It's so touching."

They looked straight at eachother, and started laughing again.

_Insensitive buttholes! _

I sighed, it's going to be a long two weeks.

END OF CHAPTER. (:

Alright question time: WHO HAS INSTAGRAM? I have a new page dedicated to kickin it. Would you follow me? The page's name is iheartkickinit :D


	9. Unexpected Surprises

Before I get to this chapter, I have to express how much gratitude I have for you guys who read and review for me. Whenever I read about how I brighten up your day by just posting a single chapter, it brings joy to my heart. So thank you my little love bugs. (': Also the instagram you should follow is iheartkickinit because that's where it's easier to update you on things and answer questions (:

Kim's POV:

I knocked on Jack's door and he opened after a few seconds.

Half naked and looking sexy as hell with that bed hair and sleepy face. PERVERT KIM!

"What the hell?" He asked annoyed at being woken up so early.

I groaned and closed my eyes shoving the plate of French toast in his direction.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Jack asked in a sexy hoarse voice.

_Oh god I'm going to hell…._

"I'm sleepy…." _Couldn't think of a worse reply? _

I heard him chuckle.

"Open your eyes Kim."

"Go put on a shirt first." I insisted.

"Am I distracting you?" he asked teasingly. I could bet my life on it that he had a smirk plastered on that perfect face.

"No! You're just making my virgin eyes impure."

I mentally slapped myself for saying such a dumb thing. Before he could say anything about my new found comment I shoved the plate towards him. "Take the food already, it's getting cold."

To my surprise he didn't argue, and took the plate, and I could sense a pair of eyes on my face. My eyes just so happened to be tightly shut still. After he took the plate, I turned opening my eyes and banged into something hard.

_Jack Brewer's chest. How the hell did he get behind me so quickly? _

The day just couldn't get any better.

I glared at him and before I could understand his movements, a glass of juice was poured over my head. I stood there stunned for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I looked towards and just as usual he had that annoying smirk glued onto his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I stood there as juice dripped off my hair.

He slouched. "You woke me up early."

"You poured a glass of juice on my head, because I woke you up early? To give YOUR ASS SOME BREAKFAST?!"

He nodded casually.

"You crack head!" I kicked his leg.

"Ow! You are so damn violent!" He complained.

I wiped the juice from my forehead and gave him an evil and threating look. "You better start running Brewer!"

It took him a moment to process, and then he started running. I waited two seconds and dashed after him. We ran downstairs and circled around the house as I tried to catch him.

"Give up Kim; you're never going to catch me!"

I didn't waste energy in trying to come up with some sort of comeback, I only increased my speed. He ran into the kitchen and I followed.

"Muahahaha." Because he had no other way out.

"How girly." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

I lunged at him, but as soon as I did I knew something was wrong.

We both slipped.

I fell on Jack and he lost his balance too, as we collapsed to the ground I buried my face in his neck and his hands wrapped around me as we both fell to the floor.

"Kim, you can open your eyes. We landed safely."

I looked up to see Jack lying on the floor and I was on top of him. He was looking at me staring, his eyes immersed into mine. But the look of concentration he had did not last long, it was quickly replaced with that same' old teasing smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable?"

Immediately I remembered our position and blushed.

Jack began to chuckle "Aww is da widdle kimmy blushing?"

I scowled at him and started to get up carefully.

"Jack? Kim?" I heard Eddie's voice, and then looked at Jack and I's position with wide eyes.

He chuckled at my expression and before I could punch him in the face, I heard a clearing of someone's throat. Eddie was standing there with an amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you guys?"

I immediately got up, and just wanted to fall in a well.

"No. I… We…I fell, and he…" before I could continue with whatever I was trying to say to embarrass myself further Jack cut me off.

"Nah, Kim was just fulfilling her fantasies." He winked at me and walked towards the kitchen's exit.

_My fantasies?! Douche! _

I picked up a pear from the fruit bowl and chucked it at the back of his head.

"Ow. What the fuck Kim?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, just fulfilling my fantasies."

Sarah was having some type of stomach flu and I didn't know what medication to give her, fearing that she might be allergic to a certain type. I decided I would ask Eddie before taking any measures, so I knocked on his room, but regretted it immediately.

I could hear moans coming out of his room…

Oh god!

Brian and Sophie were inside? …. Making out?! Or worse…..

_Shit shit shit! What do I do?_

_Go away idiot! _

Right, I turned around, but before I could walk away the door opened. _Crap._

I turned around slowly; ready to face a half-naked upset Eddie or Sophie, wrapped in sheets, but shockingly I found Jack standing there with a What-Do-You-Want-Look.

"You?" I gasped.

Before he could reply, Eddie came out, and my eyes went wide.

"You two? You both were?!...OH MY GOD!" I covered my mouth and widened my eyes as far as they could go.

"Gee, you think you can complete a full sentence there Kim?" Jack said annoyed by my reaction.

"Um, those noises?" I didn't know how phrase it. Should I ask them directly? I mean, it's obvious I heard.

They looked dumbfounded. "Noises?"

And then it hit them both, and they snapped their heads at me.

"NO!" they said in unison.

I would've busted out in cries of laughter is I still wasn't recovering from the shock.

"You mean you aren't?" I pointed at between the two of them when I tried to clarify.

"Stop right there Kim. We were just watching a movie." Jack explained.

"Thank god!" I breathed out in relief.

"How could you even think that?" Eddie asked as he made a face and kept a safe distance away from Jack.

"I'm sorry it just threw me off for a sec like you guys are watching porn..together? Sheesh!"

"Why wanna join?" Jack asked while smirking.

"No thanks." I said glaring at him.

I turned to go downstairs.

"What did you want anyway?" Eddie called out.

Oh that's right I forgot the whole reason of why I went up there in the first place. I guess I'd just have to ask Ms. Wendy about it.

"OH, umm I just wanted to say...Uhhh – use protection." With that I winked and laughed at their horrified faces.

_Muahahahaaaa. _

_But seriously, only god knows how I would have lived here if these two were gay, I mean they're already too much to handle. _

Jack and I had come for some grocery shopping and Eddie was at home with Sarah.

We were in the medical section and I was looking for medicine for Sarah. She was fine with the medication I gave her earlier, but we ran out and I wasn't sure whether we'd need more but better safe than sorry.

Speaking of better safe than sorry.

"Hey Kim do you need this?" Jack asked holding out something in his hand. I took the packet from his hand not thinking twice what I would've been.

Condoms…

I glared at him and he smirked.

"No, but you and Eddie might need it." I said as I tossed it back towards him, but of course he ducked out of the way and it hit the guy standing behind him.

_Just my luck. _

The guy looked down and picked up the packet and looked straight at the direction it hit him from and of course it was straight my way.

"Nice choice."

I went beat red and Jack laughed hysterically.

After a few minutes Jack asked "You like strawberry flavor Kim?"

"No, I like chocolate."

But then I realized what he was talking about.

"Shut up!"

He laughed silently and winked.

_Ugh, get me away from him… _

Once I was done, I looked around for Jack to let him know we could leave. That's when I saw him near the door being boxed in by a woman with so much makeup on. Literally her face was so caked up that if you wiped all of it off she could be a completely different person. Once he spotted me he gave me a look that screamed the words – SAVE ME!

I smirked as I decided on how I was gonna help him, and still have fun with this. I walked in their direction.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed straight at Jack's face.

"What?" Jack asked confused, eyes wide open.

"What? You're asking me WHAT? After knocking me up with our SECOND child you're asking me WHAT? And now you want to do this to her?" I exclaimed fake tears in my eyes.

"WHAT?!" The girl and Jack screamed at the same time, everyone's attention turned to us at the store.

"You are a bastard!" The girl said as she walked out of the store.

Everyone else continued to stare at us and we both walked out together.

"You idiot!" Jack yelled out.

"What? I saved you with the only thing I could think of at the time." I shrugged, knowing that there were a bunch of different scenarios I could choose from.

"Kim, don't ever help me out again. No matter what! Please. Even if I'm begging!"

"Fine." I replied with a smirk.

It was now Sunday and there was a band performance at CS today, which I was definitely going to see. I asked Grace too, but the girl was too lazy and Jerry already had plans.

We all arrived half an hour early before the scheduled time for the band to take their place. I hung out backstage with the rest of the crew and a mix of other bands that were there to perform.

"Hey Kim, can you sing?" Sam asked, while we all were seated together in some sort of a circle.

"Oh god no! She can't sing to save her life. Please don't get her started." Jack replied before I could even open my mouth to speak.

My answer was going to be the same as his, but why did _he_ have to say that?

I crossed my arms a little offended "You've never heard me sing!"

"MOVES LIKE JAGGER OH YEAH MOVES LIKE JAGGER." Jack mimicked my performance in my room from the other day in an over exaggerated girly voice.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I didn't even care to know what the others had to say about this. I was just staring at him. He heard that?

_Note to self: once you get home start closing & locking your balcony door, and check all windows. Was he even at Eddie's that day? _

To answer my unasked question Jack said "Yes, I was at Eddie's that day." And brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen there was a smirk. -.-

I blushed and covered my face with my hands. God, that's embarrassing. He totally put me on blast.

Everyone laughed.

"It's okay Kim, not everyone can sing." Sam said giggling softly. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at Jack who just continued to smirk.

Of all things I could've been doing he HAD to see me like that. I'm never singing again I swear!

The band's performance was even better than last time. I was jumping like a two year old.

Brody slung his arm around me. "You are so jumpy Kim!" he said as he followed my steps. I smiled. We walked to the parking lot, just like the last time and chatted for a few minutes, and then Brody, Milton and Sam left. Since Sophie had tagged along, I assumed we were going to drop her off first.

I was right.

"Uh Kim?" Eddie called. "I'm going to drop Sophie and it's going to take some time, so can you just go home with Jack? Please?" he asked with the same pleading eyes that he usually had when he needed a favor from me.

_I guess. They were a couple, and couples need their private time. _

I sighed and nodded. "Okay." He grinned and walked towards his car and Sophie.

I turned back and walked towards Jack, he already knew I had to go with him.

"How are going?" I asked nervously, hoping I didn't already know the answer.

He smirked and pointed towards his…_motorcycle. _

"No thanks I'll walk." I groaned as I flipped the peace sign to him and began walking away.

"Scared Kim?" he called from behind. I knew he was only teasing me into actually getting onto his bike, but the house _was_ too far to walk and NOBODY calls Kim Crawford scared.

"I'm not scared!" I said turning around and crossing my arms. He smirked and patted the seat of his bike. I walked back towards him. He looked for something in his pocket but came out with nothing.

"Damn Kim, I forgot my keys inside, wait here I'll be back." He said and ran back towards the stadium.

I waited in the still parking lot leaning against his bike. It was a bit creepy, because there was just one light a little away from where I was and it kept flashing off every now and then; like in those classic slasher films.

_You're scaring yourself Kim! _

"Kim Crawford."

I whipped my head around so fast, giving myself whiplash at the unfamiliar voice.

A guy, most probably of my age, was looking at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

_Must be related to tweety or something._

I have no idea who he was, and god knows how he knew my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

_Am I going to be killed by any chance? _

His smirk just grew wider. This guy had the look of an evil personality, and one that says – don't mess with me.

He held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Jace…Jace Brewer."

END OF CHAPTER

Woooooo! Now it's getting more and more interesting. P.s: I know there is no character named Jace, but it's my story and I'm stickin by it! Lol plus I gotta throw you some curve balls. (;


	10. Carrots

**Get ready for some straight up awkwardness! :D **

Kim's POV:

Jace Brewer? As in…Brewer?

As in Jack Brewer?

He was Jack's brother? Jack had a brother?

I looked at Jace carefully, but I couldn't find one feature that matched Jack's. He did have a strong muscular body under that t-shirt though, and his eyes we somewhat familiar to Jack's. I would be lying if I said he wasn't hot, because damn this guy was smokin.

But he was nothing like Jack.

Jack is a sexy badass with a sweet side to him, but Jace seems like a rebellious evil-ass with a dangerous personality.

A hand waved in front of me and I popped back into reality, remembering Jace held his hand out for me to shake.

"Are you Jack's brother?" I blurt out.

The smirk left his lips instantly, his face turned blank, void of all emotions. He folded his arms and looked at me with a blank face.

"Kind of…"

_Kind of brother? Never heard of that species before. _

"What does th-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I cringed at the hardness in Jack's loud voice.

When did he even get here? I looked at him and my eyes went wide.

Did I say _Jace_ had a dangerous personality? Forget this personality.

Jack looked like the definition of dangerous. He appeared to be ready to kill, so much hatred in his eyes, coldness and animosity. I had never seen him like this before. His hands were clenched in fists, his knuckles held tight, and his face was contorted into pure hate.

Jace turned to Jack folding his arms, the smirk was replaced back onto his face, but the amusement was gone.

"Hello there brother." Jace said, and I could feel the venom in his voice when he said the word _brother. _

Jack's body was almost fully shaking with rage and fury.

I looked between both of them. _What the hell do I do?_

"No greetings?" Jace spoke up, but Jack continued to stare. "Alright fine, to answer your question it's a public place. I can do whatever the hell I want." Jace said and with each word he maintained control over his voice and his emotions.

Jack closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to control himself. When he opened them, he was relaxed but the hardness in his eyes remained; and his hands were still balled in fists.

"Fuck off Jace. I don't want to see your face."

"Why bro? Because she loves my face more than your?" Jace said while nodding towards Jack.

_She?_

Jack's eyes snapped to Jace's eyes and this time instead of rage I could see pain and sadness. Jace looked satisfied by Jack's reaction; he gave me an evil smirk and then left.

As soon as I looked back Jack was already walking towards his bike, his face was a blank expression. No emotion at all. He handed me the helmet just like last time, and I took it without a word.

In the meantime, a million and one different questions danced around in my head, but I kept my mouth shut – for the sake of my life.

We reached home within five minutes at Jack's insane speed.

I paced in my room. Back and forth, back and forth. I kept thinking over the conversation that Jack and Jace had.

What did Jace mean when he said 'kind of brother?'

Why was Jack so angry seeing him?

How did he know my name?

And the most important question that didn't and wouldn't leave my mind – who is _she? _

Without thinking twice, I went to Jack's room; and like the impolite person i am, I barged in without knocking.

"Ja-shit, sorry." I turned around closing my eyes and covering them with my hand. As I entered his room, Jack was exiting his bathroom with _just a towel_ wrapped around his waist.

_Now that was a heavenly sight. _

I heard him chuckle lightly from behind. "I'm not naked Kim. Chill."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. The normal cocky Jack was missing.

"You're almost naked Jack."

I heard him chuckle a bit, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the _real _Jack Brewer's chuckle. It was a bit fake and forced, that worried me.

"You can turn around." He said after a few moments. I turned around slowly and opened my eyes even slower to check if he was telling the truth.

He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

I sighed in disappointment. This guy looked like a freaking god in everything, and anything. I blushed at the perverted thoughts going on in my mind, and Jack gave me a confused look.

Without a word, he walked out to his balcony and I followed. He was sitting down by the time I got outside and so I sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

He simply nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

After a while of sitting there in complete silence I didn't know what to do, so I got up, but he grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?"

Sparks shot through my hand and I had to clear my head to answer him.

"My room."

"Sit." He said pulling my hand a little, and I complied.

We sat there with nothing but silence…still. I wanted to break it, but I didn't know how.

"Hey you know what! There's a girl I know and she really thinks you're hot." I said randomly.

_I have no freaking idea what I'm saying. _

"Yeah?" Jack asked a little amusement playing on his face.

_He could probably see right through me. _

"Yeah."

"Who is she?" he asked. _I don't know._

"Uh, I can't tell you her name. I'm sworn to secrecy." I said cooking up the story even more.

_Why do you always have to speak nonsense Kim? _

"I know her name." Jack said.

_Thank god! At least someone knows. _

"Really? Who?"

"Kim Crawford." He said, with a bit of cockiness revived into his voice.

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded.

A few minutes later I said "Maybe."

Jack looked at me. "Maybe?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Maybe I find you hot. Of course if you're not gay." I said seriously.

Jack looked offended.

"I'm not gay."

"Mmmhmmmm." I said nodding my head, a small smile pulling up my lips.

He let go of my hand making me feel empty.

"I'll prove it." And then he lifted his shirt a little and started unbuttoning his jeans.

My eyes went wide and I looked away immediately, closing my eyes.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Proving it to you." And then I heard the zip of his pants go down.

_Oh my god! _

"No no! I agree, you're not gay! You're a man."

I heard the sound of the zip going up. After a second Jack poked my hand. I opened my eyes slowly…very slowly. I sighed in relief when I saw his pants were zipped up and buttoned.

Goodness that was scary.

I looked up to see Jack grinning adorably. "You are so cute Kim."

I blushed at his comment and before I could say anything he continued.

"And you agree now? That I'm a man." He asked narrowing his eyes and

I nodded vigorously. "Of course."

"And I have a nice and long…._that? _He said smirking.

"That?" I asked confused. He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

And it hit me. _Oh that. _

"What? No, I am not saying that!" _That? Oh god!_

Jack gave me a serious look and then his hand reached for the edge of his shirt.

"NO NO NO NO NO! Okay okay I'll say it!" I said stopping him.

"You have a nice and long _that._" I said as I made a disgusted looking face.

Jack smirked. "Good. And what's that?"

I widened my eyes at his question and immediately his hands reached the hem of his shirt.

"Wait!" I shrieked.

"Say it."

I groaned.

_Who is this guy Edward Cullen?_

"Okay, so uh... you have a nice and uh…l-long..." _this is so freaking embarrassing._

Jack nodded his head in encouragement. _Idiot! _

"Nice and long…" I repeated. "Carrot."

"Carrot?" Jack asked and burst out laughing. 

_I groaned in embarrassment. I'm never eating carrots again! _

_I smiled a little, realizing I just made this perverted sad boy laugh… _

END OF CHAPTER.

I'm sorry I just had to end it there Lol, but I'm writing one right after this one is posted so you might see another chapter tonight before 2013 hits! :D


	11. What are Friends for?

Alright guys, this is the last chapter I post… in 2012; D

This is also just a filler, but there is a cliffy at the end; and it's mostly about everyone's friendships with other people. I thought that would be a good thing to include in the story. Hope you guys like. (;

Kim's POV:

It was Tuesday and I was bored out of my mind. I had no homework, Sarah had left with Eddie's and her grandparents, Eddie wasn't home I'm assuming he was with Sophie, and Jack had been acting distant since Sunday. Even though we sat and talked a little that day, the next day he was all quiet. Yesterday as well, he went out early and came home late, but I didn't miss the black eye.

The entire night I continued to fight my sleep wondering if he had been in a fight with Jace or something, but I doubted myself because I hardly think a fight with Jace would _just _leave a black eye.

Jack didn't even talk to Sarah when she left; he just gave her a small smile and kissed her on her forehead. When I asked Eddie he just told me to let it go.

And now I didn't have anything to do.

"I'm sexy and I know it." Blasted from my phone, I picked it up to see Jerry calling and an instant smile appeared on my face.

"Jeeeeeerrrryyyyyyyyyy!" I sang answering his call.

"That's my name babe, don't wear it out." he said cockily.

"Oh, I forgot you have an ego the size of a dinosaur." I replied sarcastically.

"Kim, you do know how terrible you are at comparisons right?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Whatever."

He chuckled.

"So, missed me?" he asked.

He was asking me because he had been out of town for a while.

"Missed you? No way. I was thankful you were away for a while." I joked. I loved Jerry. We were just the best of friends since we were in diapers, and ever since he'd gone on that stupid trip I truly have missed him. I would have bugged him every day about when he was coming back, but with so much going on I never really had enough time to bug the shit out of him.

"Yeah right. So your good time is over Kimmy, I'm coming over." He said using the name that I absolutely despised.

"Jerry don't call me that!"

"What Kimmy Bear?" He asked teasing me.

"Shut up and get over here and if you use that nickname again, I'm kicking your ass outta here." I said warningly.

He chuckled.

"Sure. I'll be there in 15."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Don't come over to my place, come to Eddie's." Remembering where I was.

"Eddie's? Why?" he asked confused.

"Just come over and I'll explain." I said. We said goodbye and I went down to the kitchen to make something for that hungry loser.

Jack's POV:

"Dude. Why the fuck are you smoking again?" Eddie asked me. Eddie, Brody, Milton, and I were sitting at our favorite spot on the hill top. You could see the whole city from here and the best part about this place was the weather. Whatever the time maybe, it was always the best temperature. This place was just so serene.

"Hello?! Anybody there?!" He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What's up with you man?!" Milton asked.

I just shook my head. "Nothing."

"Is it a girl thing?" Brody asked coming in front of me and waggling his eyebrows up and down.

I picked up a small stone and threw it at him. "No moron."

He managed to save himself.

"Dude, say no to violence."

I shook my head. With Brody, it's always about girls. He's kind of the player type, but he lets the girl know what the situation is before he gets into it – banging. That is the only thing I approve of about his whole situation with his theory of the 'No strings attached/ Friends with Benefit' thing. At least the girl knows what she's getting into before it happens, but a lot of them still end up hurt in the end. I guess they figure he'll change for them, and that they're the one for him. Right…

"Dude what?" Milton said placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a serious look.

I sighed.

"I met with Jace yesterday." I said; hate filling my lungs at the mention of his name.

"Jace?" Eddie and Brody both spat his name out in unison.

I nodded.

"That asshole." Brody said, running a hand through his hair, trying to control his anger.

Milton being the sensible one asked. "When? What happened?"

I explained them the details the three of them cussing Jace out every now and then.

"Bro, why didn't you tell me? I was just downstairs." Eddie said.

He knew I didn't like to be alone when something like this happens. It just makes me even more depressed, I want to be distracted when something like this happens. There were very few times when I wanted to be left alone.

I would have called Eddie for a drink or something, but Kim was there. There was just something calming about her presence that made me not want to ever let her go. When I grabbed her hand, I could feel the sparks; but I shrugged them off. That kind of stuff only happened in movies, and I did not want to believe in it, but when my hand left hers to open my jeans I felt empty.

That reminds me of _carrot. _

I smiled to myself remembering her reaction and how scared she looked. It was too adorable.

"Are you smiling? Just like that?" Brody asked in disbelief, snapping me back into reality.

Realizing that I still haven't answered Eddie's question, I chose to just ignore it.

"Shut up! So bro," I said as I slung my arm on Eddie's shoulder. "How's the sex?" I asked teasing him.

We knew Eddie and Sophie haven't gone that far _yet_. We also knew that Eddie wanted it to be special for Sophie, but there was still no reason why we couldn't tease him on it.

Eddie narrowed his eyes at me and punched me in my stomach.

"Ow."

Brody fake gasped. "What? You haven't done it yet? Is everything okay Eddie?" He said the last part and looked down at his jeans.

Milton and I laughed.

"You fucker!" Eddie said attacking Brody and tackling him to the ground. They continued fighting and I picked up the bottle of beer that Brody was drinking.

After taking a sip, I asked Milton if he wanted to join in.

Milton was the shy and sensible kind of guy, but now and then he did have a wild side. A blush appeared on his face and then he gave me a look which screamed – Hell Yeah!

The problem with Milton was he was a light weight, and once he got drunk he spilled all his secrets including the secret about him being madly in love with Grace…

Oh lord.

Kim's POV:

"Jerry put me down!" I shouted.

"Apologize first." He said. Jerry had told me about her slept with almost every day with his sister's best friend at his aunt's house and when I called him a player, which he obviously is, he threw me on his shoulders telling me to apologize.

I mean what am I supposed to call him? Love maker?

He reached my room and roamed around, not putting me down.

"Jerry, why should I apologize? You _are_ a player." I said.

As soon as I said that he started walking differently. There was a bounce in his step, making me jump in his hold. This was not very comfortable seeing is that I was slung over his shoulder and each time he bounced his shoulder would dig into my stomach.

"Loser!" I shouted slapping his back. "Fine Jerr Bear you're not a player. You are the sweetest guy ever." I said in a sweet voice.

He threw me on the bed. "Good."

I shook my head. "Why do you do that Jerry? I mean you should respect their feelings. All this sleeping around…"

I loved Jerry. I really did, but there was one thing that I didn't like about him and as you could tell it was the sleeping around. Jerry always used his charm and moves to get girls easily. He just did it for fun, but I hated it. What kind of fun is this? Hurting other's feelings? I always asked him about what he would do if some guy had played me or Grace and he always just kept quiet; because deep down we all knew he would want to rip them to shreds. And yet none of this sunk in his tiny mind.

"Why don't you go for a serious relationship Jerry?"

"Because I haven't found "the one" yet." He said putting air quotes around _the one._

"So, don't you think you should wait for her, rather than going around and doing it with everything female that walks?"

He faked horror.

"I don't do it with animals!"

A smile slipped on my face and I sighed.

He's never going to get it.

He sat down next to me and slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Kim here's my motto, until you find _the one_ do it with _everyone!"_ he shrugged.

"You're a horny bunny rabbit yeno that?!" I said looking at him like he was crazy.

He smirked. "No I just love girls."

"Player." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You just called me a player didn't you?" Jerry asked, inching towards me a wicked grin on his face.

I shook my head and moved away from him.

"Yeah you did. He said and lunged at me, then started tickling me.

Oh god, I HATE being tickled. I'm the most ticklish person in the world.

"No no no!" I shouted as he continued. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't get a full breath. I was about to die.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to push him away, still dying of laughter.

And then, somehow between him tickling me, and me trying to push him away, and us both laughing so hard, we fell. I don't know how, we just fell with a loud _thump. _

We looked around trying to comprehend what happened, then looked at each other and burst out laughing all over again. I was about to hit him, for tickling the hell out of me but I heard the door of my room open I looked up to see …

Jack.

"Hi." I said sheepishly looking up at Jack who just staring at me with no emotion whatsoever his mouth a little open. After a few seconds I scrunched my eyebrows and followed his gaze and I realized I was kind of straddling Jerry.

I looked back up again only to see Jack walking out closing my door with a little more force than expected.

I looked back at Jerry who looked at me and shrugged. Once we were both up I got up and punched him on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For tickling me."

Jerry sighed and sat on my bed. "You know I really miss that girl."

"Which one?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember. The one who did this thing with her hands it wa-"

I just stopped listening after that, and covered my ears with my hands while singing at the top of my lungs "THIS IS MY LIFE, I'M LOOKING FOR YOU SEARCHING LOVE IN YOUR EYES."

END OF CHAPTER.


	12. Explanations and Interruptions

Kim's POV:

Jerry tried to pull my hands away from my ears, laughing and continuing what he way saying. "Then she went harder and harder…"

I laughed and tried to pull my hands back and continued singing. We kept doing this while laughing hysterically.

It felt nice, kinda like we were kids again. It was a typical Jerry and Kim moment. After all these stressful days filled with homework, Jack's turn of moods, missing my mom, and taking care of Sarah, I needed this.

"Jack." I called knocking on his door for the fifth time. I don't know why, but he wasn't opening his door. I have no clue why I was even knocking.

He still didn't open the door.

_Loser! _

I started knocking continuously.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What the hell do you want?" He said while finally opening the door.

"Gummy bears." I replied instantly.

_Okay wrong answer. _

He started closing the door again.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Why weren't you opening the door?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Cuz I didn't want to." He said annoyed.

"Are you bi-polar?" I huffed.

"No."

"On your period?" (A/n: guys get their periods too! Well they just get moody every time there's a full moon. Just sayin. :/ )

He gave me a blank face.

"Then what's with the mood swings?" I asked. One moment he's all nice and laughing with me, then the next he's ignoring me and treating me like I'm nothing. _Douche. _

He still didn't reply, just continued to stare at me expressionless.

"Okay Jack I-"I looked behind him. "What's that?"

As he turned around I used the opportunity and slipped inside his room; and flopped down on the bed, giving him a winning smile.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at me seriously.

_Hotness personified. _

"Kim seriously, go and annoy your boyfriend, I'm not in the mood."

_Boyfriend? _

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Your lover boy, now leave my room." He said glaring at me.

"Wait, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Don't shit me Kim, remember I saw you both doing the nasty yesterday." He rolled his eyes at me.

"The what?" I thought back. "The nas- OH!" _he's talking about me and Jerry…GROSS! _

"I don't have a boyfriend Jack! Jerry was just coming here to visit me. We're childhood friends." I replied defensively.

"Yeah right, so what were you doing on top of him then?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked away nervously. _Okay this does look bad. _

"He was tickling me and we just fell, kinda like when I fell on you the other day! It was completely innocent, we weren't doing anything!" I clarified.

"You weren't?"

I shook my head, and raised my eyebrow.

"Whatever. No get out will ya?" he said crossing his arms, his muscles flexing.

"I'm bored." I pouted and shook my head.

He clenched his jaw. "Don't pout."

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because I said so."

"Ugh. Whatever." I replied.

There was silence for a moment as he looked at me and I looked away at the floor.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nope."

He sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed and lied down next to me facing the opposite side. I looked around; picked up the glass of water he had on his nightstand and flicked some water onto his back.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"Flicking water on you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

He never replied, I just kept flicking water on him until I got bored of that too, so I just put the water back on the nightstand. I looked over back at Jack and looked at the nightstand that was on his side of the bed.

I saw a diary kept under his phone. I knew I had seen it before because Jack carried it everywhere. I wonder what he writes in it.

A wicked grin appeared on my face. Time to find out.

Slowly, I shifted a little closer to Jack, his body heat seeping in. Very slowly I got up on my knees and bent a little hovering over him. I reached a little more and my hand almost reached his phone.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the waist and flipped around. It took me a moment to understand what happened. And then I realized, I was under the warm, sexy, muscular body of Jack Brewer.

Sparks shot through the parts of my body that were touching his. I looked up and our eyes locked. His eyes were the most beautiful deep chocolate brown that I have ever seen.

"Jack." I managed to speak.

"Yeah?" His eyes didn't leave mine.

"You're heavy." I said with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes. "I am not heavy."

I nodded my head. "Uhh, yeah you are."

He moved a little and I attempted to push him away and run but his hold on me tightened and pulled me back.

"Where are you going kitten?" (A/n: refer to chapter 6 when Kim was wearing her kitten pajamas: P)

Our gazes locked again, and this time I couldn't move, speak, or even breathe. I just couldn't look away.

His eyes were so intense, so passionate. I was lost in them, lost in those beautiful brown eyes. He didn't look away either. We kept looking in each other's eyes and I could hear a faint ringing, but I could not be bothered with.

"Kim?" He said a little huskily.

"Yeah?" My voice barely a whisper.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Ok." I said, sitting still, making no move to get away from him. The intensity of just being near him was too much; and I didn't want to leave yet.

A small smile crept up onto his face and he repeated "Kim, your phone is ringing, pick it up." With that I snapped out of my trance.

"Uh, what?"

He smirked. "Your phone." He pointed towards my pocket.

"Oh, phone. It's ringing."

He laughed. "Yeah."

Jack's grip on me loosened and he moved away. Immediately I felt the loss, and I was cold inside. I looked down towards my phone as I pulled it out in my hand. _Gee, how long will it ring? _

"I'll just pick it up." I said smiling and pointing to my phone nervously.

Jack looked at me and slightly closed his eyes, shook his head and walked towards the door.

I picked up my cell. _Jerry. _

I was about to answer then Jack walked back into view and called me

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"You have really pretty eyes." He said smiling, and looking adorable.

_So do you. _I wanted to say but he turned around and left the room.

I smiled a little and then the phone started ringing AGAIN!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey where were you?" Jerry asked.

"In heaven…" I answered covering my face with my hand and ignoring his question.

What would have happened if Jerry hadn't called? Would we have kissed?

Do I want him to kiss me? _Hell yeah!_

I groaned. I guess I would never find out what would have happened.

_Bad timing Jerry! -.- _

END OF CHAPTER!

Sorry this took excruciatingly LONG to post, but as soon as this chapter is going up I'm writing the next one, so maybe I can post another one today. (:


	13. Jack the weirdo

**Wow, you guys seriously blow me away with all your support. Everyone comments on how I make their day by just posting a new chapter, but you make my day by sending me a review or a private message. I always love to re-read all your reviews and you make me so happy. That's why I post as much as I do. (': **

Kim's POV:

I wanted to _kill _Jack. Strangle him! Throw him out of a window! Hang him from the fan upside down and what not!

That boy is unbelievable! One minute he's all nice and smiling, telling me I have pretty eyes, and the next he's all 'I don't care, and stay away from me.' I tried talking to him 3 different times this morning. First he totally ignored me and blew me off, then he gave me a death glare, and the third time he snapped saying "Can't you shut the hell up and mind your own business?!"

_What the hell is this guy's problem?_

_Wait, no! What the hell is my problem? Why am I getting so worked about it? _

I took deep breaths and calmed myself down, drinking a glass of water. I turned to leave the kitchen right when Jack entered. He looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him murderously, ignoring my glare he pushed past me.

_Ass. _

I stomped my way up the stairs. I was so angry I could smash something. I don't know where the violence came from but I just felt like I could I don't know morph into a werewolf? _Whatever._

After a while there was a knock on my door, I opened it to see Eddie standing there.

"What?" I snapped.

He was taken aback by my harsh tone and held both of his hands up "Gee Kim, chill. What's got you so worked up?"

Just then the door across from my room opened and Jack walked out looking at Eddie questioningly.

"We need to talk about Milton." Eddie told him, and Jack quickly caught on.

_What was this about?_

"Kim, I'll talk to y-"Eddie started, but before he could finish Jack slammed the door shut.

_Somebody just shoot this beautiful boy! _

I saw Eddie and Jack enter the kitchen where I was making baked macaroni and cheese. Eddie smiled at me and I smiled back, but Jack didn't acknowledge me. _No surprise there. _

"Hey Kim, I think you should come out with all of us." Eddie spoke up after a while of awkward silence. _Okay this is weird. _

I looked at him confused. "Um, what?"

"I mean hand out with all of us you know? School to home, home to school is our usual routine, but it's getting boring ya know?" He said. _What the hell?_

Before I could reply, Eddie's eyes lit up. "Hey! You should come with us tonight!"

Jack's head shot up he shook his head. "No, she's not coming."

My stomach clenched with sadness at his sudden reaction but I wasn't going to feel bad about it, or at least I wasn't going to show them. I crossed my arms. "Thanks for inviting me Eddie." I said slightly fake smiling at him. "But I guess people don't really want me there. I'll hang out with you guys some other time." I said and looked down to hide how hurt I was by Jack's mean words.

"Oh just ignore Jack, he's an idiot." Eddie said glaring at him as I looked up.

"No, seriously I'll hang out with you guys later."

Eddie sighed and glared at Jack for a moment then rolled his eyes and left in a little frustration.

I looked back down and continued my work, avoiding every ounce of Jack's presence over me.

I heard him sigh. "Fine! You can come with us." I heard him say.

I was so angry at him, I didn't even think twice before snapping at him. "I don't need your permission to go anywhere."

But instantly I felt guilty. However that guilt was washed away when I looked up to see Jack smirk. I snap and he's smirking?

_Donkey! _

"Cute." He said as I gave him my best what-the-fuck glare.

He began to chuckle.

"You look cute when you're angry kitten." He said smirking.

_Why does he keep doing this to me? _

_One minute he hates me and now he thinks I'm cute again? He's making me hate him and love him over and over too. Ugh. _

I blushed a little at his unexpected comment and giggled uncomfortably. "Did Jack Brewer just compliment me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Now don't go bragging about it. You'll be receiving death glares by all my fans."

I scoffed. "Get over yourself Brewer."

I turned around, not realizing how close he was and banged into his hard chest _yet again_. He held me by my waist.

"Easy there kitten." _Don't tell me this is my new nickname. _

"I prefer Jerry." I thought to myself.

"Okay Jerry." Jack said looking down towards me; I looked up at him my mouth in the shape of an "O"

_Did I say that out loud? _

To once again answer my unasked question Jack replied "Yes you said that out loud."

I furrowed my eyebrows and our eyes locked. I don't know what it was, but every time we looked into each other's eyes, I just couldn't look away. We stood there for a few moments. His hands were still on my waist and my hands were placed on his chest.

Suddenly my gaze dropped down to his lips and back to his eyes. He noticed as his lips turned into a smile, and he raised an eyebrow.

I hurriedly stepped back and avoided looking at his face, because I knew he caught me looking at his lips, and now my face was beat red. I looked anywhere but him.

He chuckled. "It's okay to want me Kim. I'm Jack Brewer after all."

I sighed. Could his ego get any bigger?

I just ignored him and turned back around.

"So you're coming right?" he asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p when I spoke.

He grabbed my hand, turned me around and pulled me back towards him. The friction of me gently hitting his chest made me suck in a breath. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. We were so close there could not be any more space between us. Lord only knew how much I wanted to kiss him right now.

"Kim please come with us?" he said softly, looking at me intently.

I forced myself to speak, when all I really wanted to do was jump on him. "Did Jack Brewer just say please?!" I asked playfully.

He held me tight with both of his arms around my back, and narrowed his eyes looking down at me "Don't push your luck Jerry."

I laughed.

"Okay okay, stop whining Tweets! Since you're just dying for my company." I sighed heavily. "I'll come."

He tried to glare, but I could tell he wanted to smile from the corner of his lips twitching up at the sides; he just forced them to stop. I knew it.

"Fine." He said smiling a little.

Even though he was smiling, something about him told me he wasn't very happy about me coming. I wonder why…

He distanced himself from me and I stepped back, not enjoying the space between us. I looked around fidgeting with my hands nervously, and looked back at him. He flashed me a cute smile and turned around and left.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Brody who had his arm slung around my shoulder. As soon as I got out of the car, Jack was once again acting weird. I'm not sure where we were, but I knew it was a little farther out of town. The road we were on was kind of deserted but not too much.

Jack was walking in front of me looking in every direction as possible with every step. Brody walked next to me, Milton was on the other side of me, and Eddie was behind me. Like they were my own personal bodyguards.

"Ignore him. He's weird." Brody replied nodding towards Jack.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said.

Jack stopped to look back and glare at us, as he turned back around we chuckled together and continued walking.

We walked for another 15 minutes and I could hear sounds of car engines roaring. "Where are we going?"

I must have already asked for the hundredth time, but none of these dumb boys would answer me. I pouted and crossed my arms. Brody grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jack was tense the whole time. _Poor mentally challenged boy! _

Soon the small road we were walking on led us to a huge stadium and I could hear the crowd cheering.

"We're going to watch a match?" I asked confused.

Brody just smirked and shook his head. "Patience babe."

We entered through the small doors that lead into the stadium's building. We went upstairs and the noise became louder. As we walked up and out I could see the stadium was a full house and the crowd was wild. While walking further out I understood what they were cheering for.

A race track.

I turned around excitedly towards the boys. "We're going to watch a race?"

They nodded, and I jumped and clapped my hands excitedly. I've always loved the races. I had never actually been to a live one before, but I always watched them on TV.

Brody laughed "You like the races?"

I nodded, very excited. "Hell yeah!"

The boys laughed including Jack.

"Hey Jack you need to come now." A man around the age of twenty five came and called for Jack. Jack nodded and turned back to us.

"Got to go guys, see you after the race." He said, and I was completely thrown off.

"Where are you going?"

"For the race."

"You're going to race?!" I asked Jack with wide eyes.

He smirked. "Yeah I'm a badass."

Then he looked at me seriously. "Stay with the guys, don't go around on your own okay?"

I smiled sweetly and nodded "Okay dad."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then began talking to the boys.

"Don't leave her side." He said sternly. He looked at me and then turned around and walked off.

I turned around and suddenly there was a loud crash. I flinched from the loud noise and looked at the direction it came from, _the race track. _

Two cars had just collided and one of them flipped over the other sliding off and smashed into something. Without a second thought I turned around and dashed towards the direction Jack had just taken when he walked away from me.

I could hear Brody and Eddie call my name in the distance, but I ignored it and sped up when I couldn't see any sign of Jack.

I finally reached the ground where all the cars were gearing up and I spotted Jack standing looking over some papers.

"JACK!" I shouted and ran to him.

He looked at me, shocked and upset. "Kim, what are you doing here? And where are the boys?"

I was too out of breath to answer. "Shut up you idiot! Did you just see what happened?"

"Yeah I did, it happens all the time." He said shrugging like we were talking about someone tripping over their shoelaces.

_Damn Kim, you really are bad at comparisons. _

"And you're still going to race?!" I looked at him once again with wide eyes. I can't even imagine something like that happening to Jack. Is racing more important to him than his life? Stupid.

_Did I say I love races? Never mind. _

"I do this all the time." He spoke nonchalantly.

I looked at him with concern. "But. You. Shouldn't. What if something happens?"

Jack's eyes softened.

"So what? No one cares! If something happens, it happens. I'll either die or get hurt. Whatever. Doesn't really matter." He said harshly.

Did he really think that no one cared for him? Why would he ever think such a thing like that?

Before I could say something, the same guy from earlier called Jack from behind me and said "Jack, you're next! And the guy you're going up against is new and pretty good. Just be careful okay?" He slapped him on the back. Jack nodded and smirked with confidence.

Another guy came with a sports bike and stood it next to Jack.

_Oh, that sexy bike! _

My eyes went wide as I realized. "You're racing on that?!" I said pointing at the bike.

He nodded.

"That's even worse!" I complained and yelled.

"Kim, relax I'll be fine."

"But-"I started out but was cut off by another voice.

"Now if it isn't my lovely brother and his little friend." I turned around to see Jace Brewer standing not too far away from us with a helmet tucked under his arm and that famous Brewer smirk on his face.

_But like I said, no one could smirk like Jack could smirk. _

_Wait, what? _

_Kim, shut up! _

Jack tensed up next to me, but I didn't say anything. He turned to me.

"Kim go, I'll be fine." He said nodding towards something behind me. I looked back only to see the guys standing there waiting for me.

I turned back around, and nodded nervously at Jack.

"Get ready to lose bro!" Jace shouted.

Wait, are they going up against each other?

Jack's head snapped to Jace, surprised. His hands clenched into fists. He took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Kim go!"

I nodded again, there was nothing I could do before; and from the looks of it now that Jace was here there was definitely nothing I could do now. I turned around and walked towards the boys muttering under my breath

_God please let Jack be okay…_

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry, major cliffy I know some of y'all are gonna kick my butt in those reviews. Lol just know I'm doing it for your own good….well actually I'm just being evil muahahahahahahaaaa – like Kim does it (; & P.S if something doesn't make sense please let me know, because for some reason my laptop goes back and erases random sentences :P


	14. Please Lord, let Jack be alright

No talky talky, just straight to the chapter (;

Kim's POV:

Never in my life had I been so nervous I was going to shit my pants.

"Kim, relax! He's going to be alright. Jack does this all the time." Brody rubbed my arms trying to comfort me, but this had no effect on me whatsoever. I was shivering in fear, and my head was only saying one thing, _please let Jack be okay. _

"Kim, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Just relax, and take some deep breaths." Eddie continued.

How could they be so calm about this?

How could they expect me to be so calm about this?

What if something happens to Jack?

Did they just bot care at all?

Is this what Jack meant when he said nobody cared?

_Shut up Kim, you're being ridiculous._

I took Brody's advice and closed my eyes while taking in deep breaths. My heart was wild and furiously beating in my chest. I could pass out at any given moment.

Suddenly, there was loud cheering from the crowd and I snapped out of my trance. Towards the starting line I could see Jace and Jack both standing over their bikes (like straddling, but instead of sitting they were on their feet.) Jack smirked as he looked around at everyone, and when his eyes met mine he gave me a confident smile; and then slipped on his helmet.

Jack and Jace both took their proper positions.

I just wanted to run and stop the race, while dragging Jack away; but I knew I couldn't do it. It was left in god's hands now… So cliché of me to say, but it was true.

I crossed my fingers together and prayed. It was all I could do.

Both of the Brewer brother's bikes roared to life, as the commentary from one of the announcers faded out of my head. All I could do was focus on Jack, and all I could see was him.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot initiating the race, and if I thought my heart was wild a while ago then I was truly in for a rude awakening. Most of the crowd was cheering for Jack, I'm assuming because Jace was new, I think.

I could only focus on Jack. He took all sharp turns smoothly while riding at insane speed. Jace wasn't too far behind him; in fact he was practically next to Jack.

A little ahead of the both of them was a precise sharp U-turn, and I had my fingers twisted so tight they were turning pink. I don't know why, but the thought of something happening to Jack brought tears to my eyes. I blinked a few times to keep them from falling.

I looked back at Brody who was laughing at something Milton said, I poked him and he looked at me.

"Can we stop the race?" I asked him pleadingly. I mean, there has to be some way to stop it. Even though they were half way through the race, I couldn't just help feel that nervous pit in my stomach. The kind I always get when I feel something wrong or terrible is gonna happen.

Brody laughed. "No Kim. We can't. Aren't you enjoying it?"

_Enjoying it? I was shitting my pants. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I turned around I saw Milton looking at me with a small smile.

"It's okay Kim, I know you're worried. I am too. But, all we can do is pray for him to be fine." He said softly.

I looked into Milton's eyes and could see that he was genuinely concerned too, not as much as me, but concerned nonetheless.

I looked back towards the track. Jack and Jace just took a turn and suddenly Jace's bike skidded a little, and hit the side of Jack's front tire.

My hands flew to my mouth.

_Shit. _

_No…._

Jack lost a little balance, but somehow managed to gain it all back. Jace was fine as well. I sighed in relief. It was so close to being over. They both went slow for a moment and then sped up again.

_They're still continuing? Are they freaking insane?! _

I closed my eyes and covered it with my hands. I still had that gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it wasn't easy for me to just ignore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kim, please don't worry. It's going to be over soon." I heard Eddie say.

I nodded "Ye-"

When a loud crashing noise interrupted my reply.

My heart stopped entirely. My entire life just froze.

_No, please no! _

Everyone went quiet, and I could only hear a few murmurs in the distance.

Slowly, I moved my hands from my face, afraid of what I was going to see next.

My eyes went wide at the scene in front of me. Both bikes had crashed together and were lying on the track. I looked around but couldn't see Jack or Jace through the crowd that surfaced around them. A lot of people were swarmed around the accident; I guess they were the people that were directed to be there in situations like this.

Again without thinking a second thought, I ran. I ran as fast as I could and cursed when I saw a security guy standing near the entry of the race track.

I ran to him. "Listen, before you tell me, I know I'm not allowed inside, but…" I quickly thought of an excuse "My. My boyfriend is hurt and I need to go see him." I lied through my teeth.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I still can't let you in. Don't worry; I'm sure your boyfriend is fine. Please wait outside for him." He said so casually.

_Damn it!_

"Look, you better let me in before I do something you would absolutely hate and probably end up arresting me for later." I said giving him a fair warning.

He looked amused. "Like I said ma'am I cannot let you in, and there is nothing that you could do that would make me regret not letting you in."

_Oh ya think Mr. Security Assface?! _

And then I did something that no one expects from Kim Crawford. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Pretty damn hard too.

I hope he already has kids, because from the looks of it now he won't be able too.

"Sorry!" I shouted to the kneeling security guy who was groaning in pain as I ran to where the crash site was.

I looked around, only looking for one face.

"He has broken ribs." I heard someone shout.

_Shit! _

I was about to run in the direction that I heard the voice come from until I saw him.

Jack.

He was standing there looking worried for some reason, but the most important thing to me was the fact that he was fine, and in one piece.

"Jack." I whispered, but I swear it was like he heard my voice, because his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I stood there looking over his body once again just to make sure he was completely injury free; aside from the cut on his face he looked fine.

Unable to control my emotions, I ran towards him and grabbed him into my grasp. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow, and my life depended on it.

He seemed shocked for a moment, but then hugged me back. Jack's arms went around my waist and he pulled me towards him, bringing me closer.

_That's when it hit me. _

_I need Jack Brewer in my life. _

After a few more moments I pulled back and Jack looked down at me. Softly, his thumbs wiped the tears, which had fallen from my eyes, without me even knowing.

"Are you okay?" I gasped.

He looked fine, but they were talking about some broken ribs, and I wasn't sure.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

I was about to ask about the broken ribs when I heard some agonizing groan.

"Dammit, be careful! Don't you know I have a fucking broken rib?!" Jace hissed. Then I realized it was Jace they were talking about. Even though I felt bad for Jace, I would rather him break a thousand limbs then have Jack hurt in any type of way.

Jack looked at Jace and I could see the worry lingering on his face. One of the guys Jace had been with looked at Jack and gave him a nod of familiarity, Jack nodded back.

I didn't understand the man language they spoke with no words, so I didn't even bother to ask. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"Let's go!"

I must have fallen asleep on the way back to the house because I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up.

"Jack?" I asked heavily.

"Yeah?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer.

"You know what?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You look hot riding a motorcycle." I said, not even thinking twice, considering I hadn't been thinking twice pretty much this entire night.

He chuckled. "I do?"

"Mmhmm." I hummed sleepily. He laid me down on the bed and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out, but not before I could feel a feather light touch on my forehead.

END OF CHAPTER.

Okay sorry if something is misspelled or just plain random. My eyes were literally closing while I was typing this. Time to get some shut eye guys, but I love you and I love the reviews. See ya tomorrow…or something. (:


	15. Eddie The Matchmaker

Jack's POV:

I walked inside the hospital hoping that he wasn't awake.

"Excuse me?" I called the receptionist at the desk. "Jace Brewer please?"

"Are you family?" she asked.

I nodded. "Brother."

"Okay." She looked down. "Room 204."

I took the elevator and reached the second floor. I seriously wished Jace wasn't going to be awake. I didn't want him to know about my visit. Most importantly, I don't want him to know I'm paying for him, because I know he wouldn't take it. As I reached the room, Chris came out.

"Hey, is he awake?" I asked.

Chris shook his head no, and I relaxed. Chris was one of Jace's friends. He was with him most of the time, and that's why I keep in contact with him.

"Alright, here's the money." I said handing him the cash. "And if there's more let me know."

He nodded. "Jace is getting more and more suspicious you know. He keeps wondering where the money is from."

I sighed. I knew someday he was going to find out, and that I would eventually have to do something about it.

"Let him wonder about it for now, I'll figure something out." I replied.

Chris nodded.

"Thanks man." I slapped his back.

Chris had always been a great help to me, I owed this guy.

I walked out of the hospital, took a deep breath and prepared myself to enter….

The police station.

Kim's POV:

I woke up still feeling tired and then I remembered last night, the race, the accident, hugging Jack, and Jace. I must have fallen asleep on the way, because I don't remember getting home or into my bed. I walked out of my room and stood outside Jack's door, second guessing myself on whether to knock on his door or not.

What if he thinks I'm too clingy or something? Especially after I hugged him yesterday…but he did hug me back. Maybe he just hugged me for the sake of it and now he thinks I'm the creeper hugger girl…

_Oh well whatever. The loser will have to deal with it. _

Just as I was about to knock I heard someone speak behind me. "He's not here."

I turned around only to see Eddie standing near the stairs looking at me amused.

"Okay?" I said confused. I was confused by the look on his face, and started walking back to my room.

"So Kim?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

This is super awkward, why is he staring at me like that?

"Do you like someone?"

"No!" _oops, too quick! _

Eddie grinned. "Are you sure? Not someone in particular?" he said while pointing his finger towards Jack's room.

I simply nodded no.

_Giiiiirl, you are lyin through your teeth._

"Okay, well there's this girl that Jack likes and-"

"Jack likes someone?" I practically shouted. My eyes widened at my tone, it was full of anger and jealousy.

_I'll kill her. _

Eddie's face clearly said that he understood. He smirked at me and now there was no way of denying it.

"Fine, I like him." I said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry what?" Eddie cocked his head and put his hand to his ear.

_Oh he's good…_

"I like Jack Brewer!" I almost shouted.

"Awwww. Finally!" Eddie said.

I groaned internally. This is so not good…

Jack's POV:

"I like Jack Brewer!" I heard her shout and I froze.

Kim likes me? I don't know why but I almost felt like doing a happy dance right there. Eddie said something to her and then looked towards my direction, he knew I was standing there; which is why he asked Kim to say it louder.

She ran back to her room and slammed the door. Obviously embarrassed about confessing it, but I was thankful she didn't see me. I finally managed to walk and went upstairs to my room. Eddie skipped in next to me grinning like a mad person.

"So, Jaaaaaaaaaaack?" He sang.

_What the hell is up with this guy?_

"Yeah Ed?" I asked as if nothing just happened, even though I knew what was coming.

He smacked my head.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear that!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did. But it doesn't matter." I said coldly with no emotion, even though what Kim said somehow warmed my heart.

_Shit, I sound like a chick._

"Dude, don't fuck with me. I know you too well, and you like Kim too."

"No dude, I don't. Now stop your bullshittin and get out." I told him while pushing him out of my room.

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait." Eddie said stopping at my door.

"What now?" I asked irritated.

"If you don't like her, then I want you to help me."

"What help?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Actually… help Brody. He wants to ask Kim out and you know how he is. All he cares about is how can I put this, hit it and qui-"

I cut him off as a strong wave of anger hit me and before Eddie could continue I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't ever talk shit about Kim again. And tell Brody to stay away from her. Friend or not, I wouldn't think twice before beating the shit out of him."

Eddie smirked and I realized I just had a jealous rage attack.

_Fuck! _

"I think I've done my work. Now I'm gonna go. Bye lover boy." Eddie said slapping my back as he winked and then left.

_How the fuck did this happen? _

_Oh he's good….. _

I sat down on my bed with my hands on my head. This just can't happen. Kim deserves better. I won't be able to give her the time, love, and care that she should get. I'm not the guy for her. My own life is messed up and I don't want her to get involved. I'm not a good guy to be around, especially when it's Kim. She's sweet and innocent and I want her to stay that way. I have a lot of things to worry about, like Chris and _her. _

_Seriously? How could this happen? I had sworn myself that unless my life was sorted out I wouldn't even think about girl stuff, and now this happens. _

_Screw it._

_It doesn't matter, nothing can happen between us. _

_It's decided. I will have to ignore Kim from now on. _

I sighed. It's a difficult thing to do but I will have to do it.

"_Because I like you too Kim…." _I said lightly so no one heard me.

END OF CHAPTER.


	16. Movie Night and Internal Conflict AN:

**This one is kind of a short one, but I posted one earlier today too & the next chapter might be up tonight depending on how things go, and it should be longer too. (: **

Kim's POV:

I can't believe I told Eddie that I like Jack. It was the first time I admitted that I had feelings for Jack, even to myself. I really hope that Eddie could keep his mouth shut.

As I walked out of my room I could hear Jack mutter something silently to himself in his room, but I couldn't make it out because I was too far away. I walked back into my room wondering what Jack's reaction would be if he knew that I liked him. Would he be angry? Would he ignore me? What if he likes me too? I shook my head.

_Nah, there could be every possibility in the world, but not of him ever liking me. _

I groaned. I think I'm going to have a brain aneurism.

I flopped down on my bed, massaging my temples. I felt my phone vibrate, and when I looked it was a message from Sam.

_We're all gonna be at Eddie's by 6. Be ready. _

I looked at the time; it was 4:30 right now. Why didn't Eddie tell me everyone was coming over? _Weirdo. _

Two hours later everyone showed up. We ordered pizza and were looking for a movie to watch. For some reason, Milton looked nervous. Every time I looked at him he looked like he could piss his pants and cough up a fur ball.

"Kim, why don't you go and get Jack?" Eddie says raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly. I glared at him. Jack had been in his room pretty much the whole day since he got home, for some reason. He just locked himself in there and I haven't seen him since.

"Fine." I said and went upstairs to call him. I was actually curious to know why he wasn't coming down. I knocked on his door and waited for it to open.

He opened the door, but as soon as his eyes landed on me they just went ice cold, and I was thrown off because of his sudden reaction.

"Hey, everyone is waiting for you." I said in an uncomfortable tone. After last night, this was the first time we faced each other.

Did he think I was too clingy?

He didn't reply, or say anything. He just closed his door and then walked right past me.

_Is this idiot, no-good jack-ass ignoring me? Hell no. I won't let him._

I followed him downstairs where everyone was sitting. He greeted everyone and Eddie smirked at me. My only reply was a blank face.

"I'm choosing the movie!" Brody remarked as he inserted the disc, but didn't start it.

"We need popcorn people." Brody said as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Sam sang as she jumped off the couch to answer the door. I got up and walked to the kitchen to pop popcorn for everyone. I don't know where I was looking but I bumped into something.

Someone's back.

Jack's back to be precise.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He looked at me for a second and then turned around while taking cans out of the refrigerator.

I narrowed my eyes at his back.

_I'm getting sick of this boy's bipolar pms(ing)._

"So Jack, what did you do all day?" I asked conversationally. He didn't reply just carried on looking for something.

I walked over and poked my fingers on his back. He turned towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied rudely.

Even though, I already knew what his answer was, the way he said it so rudely cut me like a knife.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to control the emotion in my voice.

"None of your business." He said picking up all the cans.

He was about to walk away from me, but I got in his path. "Oh yes it is my business." I said, still trying to get a hold over my emotions.

He glared, but I stayed just the way I was. In his way.

"Because I don't want to talk to you okay?" he said and stormed off in a rush.

_What the hell was that? _

I could feel tears rising, but I refused to cry for such a stupid thing, and over someone so stupid.

_Let that idiot rot. I don't care! _

I continued making popcorn, thinking about everything but Jack. I even sang the damn national anthem in my head TWICE. Just to calm myself down.

I walked back to the couches, completely avoiding Jack and sat next to Sam. Brody started the movie which turned out to be 'Friends with Benefits'

Man that's awkward. I mean I've seen the movie before, but with Grace. Not with four guys.

About a half an hour into the movie I just wanted the ground to swallow me. No one else looked remotely uneasy about this as I did. Even though my mind kept drifting to what Jack said in the kitchen, I couldn't ignore the scenes playing on the screen. Jack didn't even look at me once. I felt hurt, but then again I shouldn't right?

END OF CHAPTER.

But just to clarify some things

I know some of you guys are confused about the Jack and Jace thing, but you know I won't leave you hanging. You're kind of in Kim's position if you think about it, but I promise you that you will understand soon.

Chris from the last chapter isn't a main character he was just in that chapter, well because I put him in. he's like a onetime feature nothing else. So you could really forget about him.

I know that a lot of you will be disappointed when I say this, but Jack and Kim won't officially be together as a couple until the end of the story. I know you guys are waiting for it but spoiler alert they WILL kiss way before the end. I promise it's a must. I just wanted to take a different route with this story where the entire thing is just a build up before they actually become a couple vs. them getting together right away and breaking up over and over again throughout the story. Hope you don't mind, I know a lot of you support me either way, which is why I love you guys !


	17. Almost

About 10-11 more chapters left guys! :D

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning to Hot and Cold by Katy Perry playing on my phone.

_Perfect song for Jack in my opinion. _

I picked up my phone from the bedside and answered without looking at who it was first.

"Hello?" I had hoarse morning voice.

"Good morning, sweetie." I heard my mom's voice on the other end.

"Hey mom! How are you?" I asked, sitting upright and brushing my hair away from my face with my hand.

"I'm fine, how have you been?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Ok, well I just called to tell you that Ms. Wendy and I decided that if it's okay with you kids, we'll extend our stay here for 2 more weeks. Will that be fine? If you want, we can return early." She said.

"No mom, it's fine. You can stay as long as you want, stay as long as you guys need. I said, lying down on my bed again with my eyes closed.

"Thanks my wonderful daughter. I love you."

"Love you too mom, and tell dad I miss him like crazy." I said and hung up the phone.

I was just about knock out again when I heard a loud sound of en engine wake me out of my sleepy haze. I groaned. _Stupid engine!_

I got up and walked to the window. I poked my head out to see Jack working on Eddie's car. It looked like he was fixing something.

This reminded me of what Grace and I talked about late last night. I had called her after everyone left, and she explained to me one thing that would help get Jack to stop ignoring me. Jealousy. Grace said that no guy in the world that likes a girl can resist that feeling. It's the best way to know how he feels. The difficult part was finding a guy who would help me make him jealous.

I had then called Sam and told her about everything. She of course wasn't surprised at all with my confession and when I asked her how she knew she said it was all revealed in the way I looked at Jack.

_Pshhh, please. Eddie probably told her or something… yeah, yeah that's it. _

Anyway, we finally came to the conclusion that Brody was the perfect guy for the job. When we talked to him about the plan, he was happy to help. So, Brody would be coming over today and flirting with me right in front of Jack and then we'll see how it goes.

While upon waiting for Brody to get here, I showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and decided to water some plants.

_I had nothing else to do. _

I could see Jack still working on Eddie's car. He ignored me, so I ignored him just like Grace and Sam told me to.

I was lost in my thoughts when I turned around and collided with something…Jack. I tend to collide with him a lot if you haven't noticed.

_Doesn't this damn boy have something better to do than to always be in my way? _

I looked up at him our gazes locked for a moment and then he looked and glared down at his t-shirt.

_Really? Who glares a t-shirt? Moron. _

I followed his gaze and stepped back, eyes the size of saucers. I had accidentally drenched Jack's lower shirt and jeans with the hose.

_Oh no, I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead! _

_Wait wait wait…he technically deserves it. _

Jack glared at me and took a step forward.

_Okay I'm still dead, dead, dead…._

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." By the time I managed to get my weak apology out he was standing in front of me as he continued to burn holes in my face with his eyes.

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

Before I could reply, I was suddenly pulled forward and the hose was snatched from my hand. As soon as I realized what was happening, I looked up shocked and almost melted in those deep brown eyes. Jack's hand sneaked around my waist, keeping his hold tight and his other hand was next to me holding the hose pipe.

"Jack! Let me go!" I screamed struggling to get out of his grip, not that I wasn't enjoying the closeness of his body on mine.

He pulled me even closer and tighter, stopping me from my struggling as he took the advantage of looking me deep in my eyes for a moment. Jack leaned down his head and I could feel his breathing on my neck.

"Payback's a bitch!" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to push away from him, knowing what was going to happen, but by the time I could the cold water hit me.

"Jack!" I screamed, as he continued to pour it on me.

_Damn it's cold!_

I attempted to push him away, but damn was he strong as iron. I took a hold of his hand that was holding the hose and forced it over his head, drenching him in even more water than before and this time in head to toe. I burst out laughing at his shocked expression.

"Paybacks a bitch!" I said laughing out loud.

I could see a smile twitching at the corner of his lips, but he tried his best to force it away.

_What does this guy want? _

Once I felt his hold on me loosen, I once again tried to escape but he pulled me back against his chest. I looked up at him and our eyes locked once again. By now we had both gotten used to the cold, but I was still shivering a little. The hose slipped from his hand and landed safely on the grass. I saw his gaze flick down to my lips and I could feel the heat of my blush creep up on my cheeks.

_In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss the life out of the damn boy! _

His other hand moved up to my face and caressed my cheeks. He then removed a few strands of hair that were sticking to my face from the dampness of the water. Once again his eyes dropping down to my lips and then right back up to my eyes, so I did the same thing as him indicating that I wanted the same thing he did.

He leaned forward and I readied myself for the kiss I had been so patiently longing for forever. My heart was beating wild. I jus-

"KIM!" a loud voice made both of us jump in surprise as we pulled apart. I looked around to see what asshole just stole my moment. Then I see Brody and Eddie entering the garden with wide grins on their faces.

_Brody that dick! All that time I waited for him and he never showed now all of a sudden he decided to just pop in. -.- _

He walked up and engulfed me in a bear hug, almost making me fall in the process. I saw Jack making a face at Brody's sudden P.D.A and I remembered that we had a plan to stick to. As we pulled apart Brody was still grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked a bit rudely might I add.

"Nothing just came to meet Kim." Brody replied and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_I'm sure he did what he did on purpose, not to hurt me but to help me I know, but so far I am not liking this plan one bit. _

"Brody can we talk?"

"Sure babe in a minute." _Babe?! YUCK! _

But I wasn't going to give him any more time to come up with random excuses as to why he walked up on me and Jack. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside, ignoring the look of disapproval Jack was tossing our way.

"What the HELL was that?!" I asked Brody while crossing my arms staring him down angrily as we entered the house.

"What?" Brody asked innocently.

"You knew Jack and I were about to kiss. Why in the freaking hell would you interrupt us like that?" I scream whispered at him so that Jack wouldn't hear.

He grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" he said and winked.

I have no idea where all the rage and violence out of me came from, because the next thing I did was…

I punched him. In the face, hard.

"OW Kim!" Brody screamed holding his nose which just collided with my fist.

_And then in came Mr. ignore ignore carry to bed ignore almost kiss dude face douche bag. _

"Dude, you okay?" Jack asked.

Before Brody could even reply I interrupted "He's fine! His face just collided with the door." I clenched my teeth together "Really, really hard!"

I glared at Brody. That's what he gets!

_Stupid kiss-interrupter. _

I looked back at Jack and sighed. _That (almost) kiss! _

_END OF CHAPTER! _

Haha got you guys (; I wish I wish…not yet though soooo close yet so far away :/


	18. Actions Speak Louder than Words

Kim's POV:

"This plan is not going well." I said sadly. Brody and I were trying pretty hard to make Jack jealous and sometimes I could see a bit of irritation or frustration on his face from our open display of affection. But other than that he didn't react. I expected him to lash out on Brody, or pull me out of his arms and hug me tight, or even say something as cheesy as _she's mine._ But none of that filmy crap happened.

_Stupid moviemakers! All they show is nonsense! _

"Relax Kim, he'll come around eventually." Brody said, while trying to calm me down.

I sighed. "I don't know when but eventually better come soon or I'm kicking Jack's ass." I frowned.

"Poor Jack." Brody said sadly.

I glared at him and he gave me a sheepish smile.

_All boys are douche bags! _

"So where should I drop you?" Brody asked.

"The grocery store, I need to get some stuff." I sighed. I guess I would just have to wait and see if Jack feels anything at all for me.

About 5 minutes later Brody dropped me off at the store, and I entered looking around for things that we needed back at the house. Since, Eddie and Jack were such hungry men, what food that was supposed to last us 2 months didn't make the cut.

About a half an hour later I was almost done, I was just looking for my gummy bears.

"Hey Kim." I heard someone call from behind me. It was a voice I faintly remembered; I turned around to face a smirking Jace Brewer.

"You." I said surprised. The last time I saw him it was on the day of the race and he was being wheeled away by the paramedics.

He looked amused for some reason. "Yeah, remember me?" he said cocking his head to the side a little bit.

I nodded my head. He looked way to intimidating for me to actually speak words.

He laughed "Am I scary or something?"

_Hell yeah you are!_

"No why?"

"You look a bit scared." He said narrowing his eyes and took a step forward.

Immediately I stepped back.

"N-No, nothing like that." I stammered as I started walking towards the counter. I didn't know this guy well. He was probably nice, but judging from the way he looks he was a total villain. And the way Jack would react whenever he was around, warned me to stay clear of this guy.

I paid for my stuff and walked out of the store.

"Hey Kim."

I groaned. _Didn't this punk get the hint? _I turned around and jumped back startled because Jace was standing way too close. I tripped over my own foot and on my way down to the ground an arm went around my waist holding me in place. The bags in my hands collided with the ground as my hands went around Jace's neck.

I looked hard into his eyes, void of any emotions whatsoever. _Not like I did with Jack might I add. _

"Kim?" I heard someone say.

_Gee, how many times have I heard someone call my name today? What is it Kim day? _

I looked around but didn't see anyone, considering I was still in that position with Jace I couldn't look around clearly. I stood up and Jace let go of me with a smirk on his face.

Out of nowhere, Jack Brewer was standing between me and Jace.

"Jack?" I asked confused. _When did he get here? _

"Hello Jack." I heard Jace say but I couldn't see him since Jack was in my way.

Jack was tense, and his hands were clenched at his sides in fists.

"Stay away from Kim." He said firmly.

_I should be scared that they may break into a fight; I couldn't help but feel my insides warm up due to his possessiveness. _

"Right." Jace laughedhumorlessly. "Jack Brewer possessive over a girl, didn't think I'd ever see the day."

Jack probably just stood there glaring the life out of Jace.

"Well…" Jace started back up again. "I met with her yesterday."

Jack froze. It wasn't like he was moving to begin with but you know.

"You went there?" Jack asked in a hard voice. I knew he was trying to control himself.

I peered from behind him and saw Jace shrug. "Yeah. She didn't even ask about you. Not once, you know?" he said smirking.

_Well who the hell is she? Dammit! It's getting frustrated now. I HAVE to know. _

Instead of getting angrier or snapping at Jace, Jack relaxed and I felt his body slump down like he was defeated. I felt stunned for a moment because this wasn't something I expected. It was like he was tired and had given up.

I looked at his face and instead of seeing anger, and no other emotion; I saw something that almost made me cry. I saw something that hurt my heart.

I saw hurt and pain.

I had never seen Jack this way, defeated and broken. Even before when we talked on the balcony that night. I continued to look at Jack who was avoiding looking at me and then I heard someone's phone ringing.

Jace pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Well I got to go. See you later brother." He said smirking and then looked over to me. I resisted the urge to glare at him like a mad person and looked away.

After Jace left I looked back at Jack and put my hand on his shoulder "You okay?"

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes sad and soft and then he nodded. "Let's go."

I picked up the bags and followed him still wondering who this mysterious _she_ was that Jace loved reminding him about and why hearing about her caused Jack so much pain.

I was sitting in my room thinking about all the stupid things in the world that would make a person laugh. Well, make Jack laugh, and I swear to god it's the most difficult thing ever to try and figure out.

For the past 15 minutes I paced in my room back and forth back and forth trying to think of ways to cheer him up. I just can't see him sad. It makes me want to cry. And also I have decided to find out who _she _is once and for all. I know there's no way that Jack would tell me, but I intend to find out one way or another.

Frustrated by not being able to think of an idea I decided I would just go to his room and wing it.

I stood in front of his door contemplating on whether to go in or not. Before I talked myself out of it I pushed his door open, once again forgetting my manners. I looked around, the room and bathroom was empty.

_Did Jack go somewhere? _

_Oh my god! What if he was angry and went to the race track to blow off some steam?! _ What if he-?

Suddenly, I noticed a figure standing out on the balcony and let out a huge sigh of relief. I swear he just made me have a Minnie panic attack.

I walked to the balcony and stood a little far behind Jack.

"Jack?" I said softly, he turned around and looked down at me with the same soft expression from earlier.

He sighed and looked away and then down. "I'm fine."

I shook my head. "No you're not."

He looked back towards me shocked for a moment and then turned around.

"Jack, you can talk to me. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside yourself." I said and stepped to his side.

"It- its hard Kim." He sighed. "I don't know what to say." He said and turned to me. He looked like a little lost boy. I looked into his eyes and could see nothing but sadness and helplessness, and I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged him.

I hugged Jack Brewer.

He tensed up under my touch for a moment, probably a little shocked but he eventually gave in and relaxed. His arms went around my torso, and tingles shot through me as my body was pressed to his.

He buried his face in my neck and hugged me tighter.

I was struggling to believe that I was hugging Jack Brewer, but it felt nice, warm and safe. And in that moment there was no need for words.

END OF CHAPTER.

Okay for those of you who follow me on instagram (iheartkickinit) already know that this chapter is late, because today was my grandfather's birthday and I was spending time with my family. Now that I'm home though, HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	19. Hype

Kim's POV:

"Where's my phone dammit?" I heard someone whisper.

_What the hell?_

"In your ass pocket asshole!" Another voice whispered.

_What in the world is happening?_

I tried to go back to sleep, but the damn annoying voices wouldn't let me; and on top of that I could feel something heavy weighing down on my stomach.

_What an unpleasant morning!_

I slowly opened my eyes as the voices became more and more clear. I recognized them as Eddie and Brody.

_My two personal pains in the ass._

_What are they doing in my room? _

Just as I was about to get up and shout profanities at them, I heard a clicking sound.

I shot up from my bed to see Eddie and Brody standing at the edge of the bed as they looked at Eddie's phone proudly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

They looked at me shocked for a moment which turned into a knowing look almost instantly.

"What are _you_ two doing?" Eddie asked as he pointed to something next to me.

I looked over to my side and my eyes went wide as I realized Jack was lying next to me and the heavy weight that was lying on my stomach was his arm.

I screamed and jumped off the bed.

_I know, I know, not the best reaction; but what was I supposed to do? I was shocked!_

Jack shot up as he heard me scream and looked around with an adorable confused expression.

_Damn, if I wasn't still in shock I probably would have jumped his bones and kissed the life out of him. He looked so sexy. Especially first thing in the morning. _

_Perverted girl KIM! _

"What the fuck?" he groaned for being woken up like that.

"What are you doing in my room?" I blurted out.

He looked at me for a moment, probably memories of what happened flooding through his mind, and then smirked.

"Good morning princess, but this is _my_ room." He said, and then lied back down.

_What? _I looked around and noticed that I was in Jack's room, and then everything came rushing back to my memory.

_We hugged! Jack and I hugged. _

And then we lay down on the bed for hours with him holding my hand the entire time. I don't know what was up with us yesterday, but Jack was sad and I think he felt better when we just sat together.

We didn't say a word the whole time. It didn't feel like there was a need to say anything.

I blushed as I realized that we slept in one bed together with his arm around me.

Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked around to see Eddie and Brody smirking at us.

I glared at them. "YOU TWO! Did you take our picture when we were sleeping?" I asked threateningly as I stepped towards them.

That apparently caught Jack's attention. "WHAT?!"

Both Eddie and Brody's eyes went wide as they both realized they have been caught.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Brody said looking scared. "Don't hit me today it's my birthday!"

I came to a stop. "It's your birthday?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded and smiled relieved that I wasn't going to hit him.

"Why wasn't I aware of this before?" I asked.

"Well, you can still wish me you know?" he said and looked at me expectantly.

I smiled at him broadly and walked to him "Happy birthday Brody." I said and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back. "Thanks Kim, and if you hug me like this whenever it's my birthday I think I'd have to celebrate it every day." He said chuckling.

"Pervert!" I said as I pulled back and slapped his arm giggling.

He laughed and pointed at something behind me. I turned around to see Jack getting out of bed looking annoyed. I turned back to Brody and shrugged. He smiled and pointed towards him and then me.

Then I realized what he meant.

Jack was getting jealous…the plan was working…or at least I hope.

Jack walked up to where Brody, Eddie, and I were and offered his hand to Brody. "Happy Birthday." He said, not so nicely.

I smiled knowing the fact that he was jealous…or at least I hoped so.

"Thanks man." Brody said smiling knowing how well the plan was working. "I came to invite you guys and then found you here." He said pointing towards the bed we were just asleep on.

Jack and I glared at him, which made him shut up.

"Okay, okay." He held his hand up. "Party is at Hype, be there by 7. Okay?"

I nodded and so did Jack.

I then looked towards Eddie with a sweet expression on my face. "Eddie?"

"Yeah Kim?" He asked hesitantly, noticing the too sweet look on my face.

"Is it your birthday today too?" I smiled.

"Noo…?" he said dragging the word out.

"Well then, I think you should run, and get a head start." I said calmly through my forced smile.

He looked at me unsure of what I was talking about, but then soon realized and then didn't think twice before dashing off.

I took off after him.

"Finally! What took you three so long to get here?" Brody asked as the three of us arrived at Hype.

"Kim." Eddie and Jack answered in unison instantly.

"Hey! I was ready in a jiffy." I said snapping my fingers.

Jack scoffed. "Right."

I glared at him for a moment and then shrugged it off.

Sam came running towards me and hugged my tight. "You made it! And you look hot girl!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

"C'mon guys, let's go in! Time to party!" Brody said enthusiastically.

We all walked inside. There was a separate lounge for the party, and I noticed some other friends of Brody's that were also there. I looked around and saw a few of them looking at me, I looked away instantly.

"Here's your drink." Sam came with a glass in her hand.

I shook my head. "Nuh uh. I'm not gonna drink."

"It's a soft drink idiot." She said laughing and pushing the glass towards me.

"Oh." I said and picked it up.

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked up to see Jack glaring at me.

"What?" I asked confused. _What could I have possibly done wrong now? _

"Didn't I tell you not to wear short clothes?" he said.

I looked down at my clothes and then back at him. "I'm wearing jeans." I said while giving him the 'Are-you-serious-look'

"The top." He replied.

"What the hell? What is wrong with this top?" I asked. I didn't even let him reply. "And why do you care anyway?" I shook my head. "You're ridiculous."

I got up and walked away from him. He was acting like a crazy person. _Who is he to tell me what I should and shouldn't wear? And why the hell does he even care! I know I am dressed appropriately, and if he thinks I'm bad then I just knoooow what he thinks about Donna._

Half an hour later I was happily sipping on my soft drink with Sam completely ignoring Jack. Suddenly I felt an arm go around my waist and I jumped up surprised.

I looked up to see that it was just Jack and he was holding me close to himself.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He sighed.

"Look around at all the guys Kim. They're staring at you!"

_What?_

I looked around and sure enough those idiots were looking at me with perverted eyes.

"Bastards."

Jack's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. "Did you just swear?"

I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked like he was troubled by something. He cursed under his breath. Then looked at me apologetically.

"I have to take this. Please stay with Sam and Eddie. Okay?" he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

I pouted, but nodded anyway.

He gave me a look that had 'you're weird' written all over it and then walked out.

Jack's POV:

"Yeah?" I said answering the phone.

"Jace is betting again."

_What the fuck. _

"What? Why? Isn't there enough money?" I asked frustrated.

"No. it's not about the money." Came the reply.

"Then?"

"He's doing this for someone else. He's kind of a lucky charm for one of the big guys, so he's working for him."

_Damn it. _

"I'll call you later." I said and ended the call.

This just can't be happening. I did everything in my power to keep Jace safe and out of this and he starts over, and for someone else while he's at it.

I ran a hand through my hair.

_What the fuck do I do now?_

Suddenly I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Brody running in my direction

"Jack!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, well…actually." He spoke hesitantly. "You see..Uh, I…"

"Dude, spit it out!" I yelled irritated.

"Kim's drunk."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…" he said a bit awkwardly. "She's a funny drunk though." He quickly compensated.

"Shut up dick! Let's go inside!" I said, not knowing how much more of this day I could handle.

_But damn it was going to be a long night…. _

_END OF CHAPTER. _

_It's 3:20am I'm going to bed goodnight/morning y'all! Lol _


	20. Falling Hard

You guys really have been dying for this! So i'm typing on my ipad hopefully it works! (:

Jack's POV:

I parked my bike and hurried up to Kim's room. I asked Eddie to bring her home, because she was too distraught to hold on to me if we were on my motorcycle.

Brody wasn't kidding when he said Kim was a funny drunk. She was entertaining the whole club sitting cross-legged in the middle of the dance floor, her palms folded above her head, asking everyone to join along with her.

I ran upstairs and I could hear Kim's voice and others laughing.

I entered the room and saw Kim standing on the bed, with her hands on her hips.

She turned around as soon as she heard the door open.

"Jack Brewer!" she said narrowing her eyes at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked looking around the room watching everyone try to control their laughter.

"I need you to do something." Kim said crossing her arms.

"And what is that?"

She got off the bed almost falling and stood in front of me. "PEE!"

And everyone burst out laughing.

I had to do a double take as my eyebrows went up. "What?"

"I said pee." She replied with a smirk.

I smirked back. "You basically want to see that."

She shook her head. "Nope! I've just always wanted to see a guy pee. How do they do it standing?" She asked, with an adorable confused expression plastered on to her face.

"Gee Kim, that's gross!" Sam called out looking disgusted.

"Fine." Kim groaned and pouted.

She turned around and smiled. "Miltoooooooooooon." She sang. Milton's expression changed from amused to scared.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you do something for me?" Kim asked sweetly.

"I'm not going to pee." He said as seriously as he could.

"Oh no! You don't have to do that." She said and walked over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him to the center of the room.

"Sit down like a dog, on all fours." She said.

"What why?"

"Just do it please?" she gave a puppy dog face.

Milton being the nice guy he was gave in and did what he was told. The others and I were muffling our chuckles, because of the position Milton was in.

Kim's eyes and smile widened as all of a sudden she jumped on to Milton and straddled his back. Milton fell down with a loud oomph because of the sudden impact to his meek body; and Kim burst out laughing.

"Hey! What the hell?" Milton shouted. We were all laughing at his shocked reaction.

Of course Kim was laughing ten times harder than us, rolling on the floor and holding her stomach.

"Oh my god! That was soooo fun!" Kim said laughing so hard tears were coming out.

She laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed….

And laughed some more.

Then she got up and kissed Milton's cheek. "You're too cute." She said and exited the room.

_For some reason I wanted to punch Milton right in the face. Although his blushing face was too funny. I still wanted to push him away and keep Kim all to myself._

_Wow Jack, possessive much?!_

I shook my head and all of us followed Kim out into the hall.

"WOW!" she shouted as we stood at the top of the stairs behind her.

She was holding on to the railing like her life depended on it and looked down at the stairs, amazed. "I'm in space."

Everyone burst out laughing and I smirked. How the stairs looked like space was beyond me, but this girl was way too adorable.

"Everything is moving." She said and stared wide eyes with a huge smile on her face. She took a step forward and stumbled a little I immediately stepped forward and held her waist.

"Easy there." I said quietly.

Kim looked up back at me, her eyes sparkling. She smiled her beautiful smile "Thank you."

I smiled back.

She stepped forward again and then stepped back. "Oh no! I'm going to fall back on earth and die!" she said with horror struck on her face.

I couldn't help but chuckle, and picked her up bridal style.

She gasped and hid her face in my neck, squealing. I walked downstairs and stopped. After a moment she looked back up. "We're not dead?"

I laughed. "NO!"

And then she was happy again. "Okay put me down!" she said giggling.

I put her down and she ran towards the kitchen. I have no idea where she was looking but then she slammed her head right into the iron pole that was there for no particular reason at all. It was just always there.

"Ouch!"

She rubbed her head and looked up. "Oh my god! IRON MAN!" She screamed and squeezed the life out of the poor pole.

All of us laughed. Kim was way too funny when she was drunk. She was the entertainment.

She smiled at the pole and made her way into the kitchen.

"Dude, this girl is epic!" Brody laughed.

"I know man! I haven't laughed this hard in a long time!" Eddie agreed.

Just then Kim exited the kitchen in a superman pose.

"Suuuuuuperrrrrrrmaaaaaaaan!" She sang as she ran from the kitchen door to the dining room.

She then took ran around the table twice, and back to the kitchen door singing "suuuuupermaaaaan returns!" triumphantly.

I laughed and shook my head and walked over to her. I took a hold of her hand then pulled her to me; she stumbled a little and then landed on my chest looking up to me with soft eyes.

"I think you should sleep for a while." I said. As much as I wanted to sit around and watch her be the life of the party some more, she needed sleep or she would start puking, and that would definitely mean party's over.

"Nooooo." She said with the most adorable pout on her face. I almost kissed her right there, but I managed to control myself. Without replying, I picked her up the same way as before and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" she houted hitting my chest, but i wasn't going to listen.

I placed her on her bed and she pouted. "I don't want to sleeeeeeeep!" she whined.

_Here we go Sarah Junior. _

"Sleep for a while, you need to rest." I replied and covered her with the blanket and comforter.

She sighed. "Okay."

And I could already see the sleep taking over.

I smiled and turned around to leave the room, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked at her confused.

"Come here." She said calling to me with her finger.

I bent down to my knees and brought my face closer to hers. She stared into my eyes, and I could sense something I couldn't quite pinpoint. With one finger she turned my face a little and brought her lips to my ear

"Goodnight." she whispered, and kissed my cheek.

A warm feeling shot through me, and I looked down at her to see that she had already closed her eyes and was sound asleep with a small smile on her lips.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I was falling for this girl and falling hard.

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Okay guys so i'm at my dad's house sitting in the room and typing this on my ipad, and he hasn't even noticed im gone. Seriously? If he isn't gonna care that I'm not around the least thing he could do is take me home! :/ **


	21. Drunken Aftermath

Kim's POV:

Somebody was hammering my head. And I'm going to die.

Dying felt like the better option at the moment.

I tried to open my eyes but the brightness was too much and I closed them again. After a little while, I reopened them only to cover them back up almost instantly.

_What the hell? _

"Suffering?" An amazing voice asked.

I sat up and winced at the pain in my head. "Shit!"

"Oh no! You just cursed." Jack mocked in a girly voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed my head.

And there he stood. The smirking godly face of Jack Brewer.

_God, I swear he gets hotter every time I see him. _

"What are you doing here so early?" my voice cracked.

"It's noon." He replied, with his arms crossed leaning against the door's outer frame.

"What?!" I looked shocked at the clock, and saw he was right. How could it be? I never sleep this late.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

_Why do I need to remember anything? Strangely, I don't remember anything. I don't even remember getting into my own bed. _

"Noo…?" I said questioningly trying to think back.

Jack smirked. "You got drunk yesterday."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. And then it hit me like a punch to the stomach.

"Oh god!" It's fuzzy but I remember a few things like sitting in the middle of the dance floor at Hype. I wasn't sure what I was doing though. There were a few other things I really couldn't remember. I couldn't even tell whether or not it was reality or just things I had dreamt about.

"Please tell me I didn't do something stupid!" I asked him, hoping for a positive answer.

He smirked. "Well if you consider begging me to kiss you and trying to get out of your clothes in front of everyone, not stupid. Then no, you didn't do anything."

My eyes went wide. "I DID NOT!"I said shaking my head.

_I couldn't have done that… could I?_

He shrugged. "Well what can I say? You're just way too desperate."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was definitely lying, I could see it.

"Liar." I said and he laughed.

"You actually believed that?"

"Shut up! My head is aching." I groaned, smashing my face in my pillow.

He came inside my room and offered me two Advil's.

_Well that's thoughtful. _

"Thanks." I said and took the bottle of water from my nightstand and gulped down the pills along with the water.

"Go get ready, Sam will be here to take you to breakfast. You need to get some food in your system. That'll make you feel better." Jack instructed.

I smiled. "Okay." I said and got up from the bed. I looked up at Jack to see him staring at me and once again our gazes locked. I loved looking into his eyes, they were deep and warm.

Suddenly an image from last night flashed in my mind. I kissed Jack! On the cheek, but I still kissed him. And he kissed my forehead. The memory was blurred, but I remember it happening. And it was _real. _

My cheeks turned a flush pink and Jack looked at me confused. "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, nothing…"

He smirked. "Naughty thoughts Kim?"

I glared at him. "Shut up!"

He laughed and walked out. I went on to have a relaxing shower, smiling at the sweet moment we shared last night and how thankful I was that somehow I remembered it.

"Gosh, when does this headache go away?" I whined as I waited for my breakfast to arrive.

"Stop your whining Kim, your food is going to be here soon and then you'll be fine." She said.

I sighed.

"I still can't stop laughing about all the things you did yesterday. I swear we gotta get you drunk more often, because it was definitely NOT what I expected from you Kim. I would think you were more of the mean bitter drunk, not the goofy dorky drunk." Sam said laughing a little, and I glared at her.

She told me everything that happened yesterday, and I almost died of embarrassment when she told me about what I said to Jack. I swear I'm a total retard at times, I mean telling the boy to take a piss right in front of me.

_Wow Kim, just wow._

"Don't remind me…please…ever." I said as my plate of food finally hit the table. I danced for joy to see the sight of it.

I gulped it down at insane speed and Sam just watched and laughed.

After we were both done we exited the restaurant and were walking towards Sam's car when I heard that familiar voice call my name.

I turned around and saw a smirking figure.

Jace Brewer.

"You?" I was confused.

_How does this boy always manage to find me? And why in the hell does he always feel the need to talk to me? I don't wanna talk to his fine ass. Nope, no I don't. I got another Brewer who has an even finer ass back at home, who I can talk to. _

He smirked. "Well, I see not too happy to see me are you?"

"What do you want Jace?" it was Sam who spoke up this time. She was full on glaring at him.

Jace laughed, and not in a pleasant way. "Hello to you too, ex-girlfriend."

My mouth dropped open. _Ex-_girlfriend?

I looked at Sam who looked as if she were seconds away from punching Jace in the face.

"Why don't you fuck off Jace? Before I beat you to shit." Sam said in outraged.

"Oh, you can try little girl." He smirked at her. "Well, I just wanted to say that pretty girls like you both shouldn't be wandering around like that, it's pretty dangerous out here ya know."

I looked at him confused. Why would he warn us about something like that? I knew this place was out a little further out of town, but not by too much. And more importantly, why does he even care?

"Just mind your own damn business." Sam snapped.

"Oh, don't get all snappy on me, I'm just warning you. Kim would know better. Don't you Kim? That night when that stranger almost…" he stared in my eyes, and then looked at the ground nervously. "Never mind, I gotta go." He said and disappeared somewhere.

I didn't even care. My mind was stuck at one place.

_That night. _

_I will never forget that night…my knight in shining armor? _

_No way…_

_It couldn't have been…_

_Jace?_

_END OF CHAPTER! _

_Oh shit! Didn't see __that __coming did you?! _

_Nope. Don't think so. Lol I know you guys hate me, but I HAVE to leave you with this cliffy, gotta start writing the next chapter and its 2:41am so I'm going to read and reply to you guys and then go to bed. I'll post in a couple of hours or so… (: _


	22. New Revelations

I promise questions WILL be answered in this story. (the big questions atleast) lol

KIM'S POV:

Never in my life have I been so confused about something. Not even when I had to choose between flavors of ice cream. Not even when I had to decide on which One Direction boy I would go on a date with, _if I ever had the chance. _

_Gee, they seem like such easy situations, compared to the one I'm in now. _

_Stupid Brewer brothers!_

_They always confuse the hell out of me!_

How did Jace know about that night?

He couldn't have been that creepy guy, because I saw him, and he looked_ nothing _like Jace. I didn't see anybody else there that night, and the place was completely deserted. Unless Jace was the guy that saved me...

Somehow I didn't feel right about Jace being the guy who saved me.

"Will you please tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Sam asked in frustration because if my silence.

I wasn't able to drive after everything that I had to digest from Jace. I know it wasn't a lot, but it was a lot for _me_ to take in.

I sighed. "Nothing..."

"Does it have to do something with what Jace said?" she asked, glancing over to me knowingly, and then looked back at the road to drive.

My eyes widened and heart beat increased. Did she know?

_If she knew then that must mean everyone knows! _

_I didn't want that!_

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"About me being his ex." She said and I could hear the hurt in her voice. I already knew that there was a story here, and it didn't end well.

Even though I was relieved that Sam had no clue what I was really worried about, I was also curious.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that." I lied.

Sam sighed. "I know, I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to re-live those memories again. No matter how long it's been, and no matter how much I hate him, it still and will forever hurt." She said as sadness crept in her voice.

No matter how curious I was, I didn't want Sam to feel sad, so I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Sam it's okay if it's too hard to tell me. Believe me when I say I understand, but if and when you're ready I'm always here."

I really did mean it.

She looked at me and smiled sadly. "I know but I want to. If I just run away from it, it will always find it's way to come back and hurt me over and over again."

I squeezed her shoulder once more, not really knowing what to do or say.

"I was at a party with Brody when I first met Jack and Eddie. I didn't know too many girls, so I just stuck with Brody most of the time. Later that night, I was just a little too tipsy, it was the first time I ever tried something alcoholic. I couldn't find Brody, so in my drunken state I went out to get some fresh air. That was when I saw the most good looking guy I had ever seen in my entire life. He tall dark and handsome. I was instantly attracted to him, but I was sober enough to know not to make a fool out of myself, so I didn't go up and talk to him. Instead I walked to my car, until the same guy walked up and insisted on driving me home. I refused, and like a gentlemen he offered to walk me home."

A small smile crept up on Sam's face. "That was the day when I met the sweetest guy on earth, Jace Brewer. It wasn't until later on that I found out he was Jack's brother, but no one ever really bothered about it. Jace wasn't in school, but ever since that night we met he would drive me to and from school. I would spend my weekends with him. He was everything a girl could ask for in a guy. He made me laugh, we spent time togethor, and I can honestly say that those were the best days of my life. But of course, like any serious relationship, you go through ups and downs. We would fight at times, but we eventually got through it togethor, and that's why we were strong."

"What changed?" I asked.

Sam was silent for a while as the small smile on her face disappeared. "I fell in love. Telling Jace that I was falling in love with him was probably thr biggest mistake of my life, because after that he was gone. I lost him. Jace became different. He was distant. He wouldn't meet me for weeks, and when he did he wouldn't say much. He wasn't _my_ Jace anymore. And then he left. I don't know where he went, but he was nowhere to be found. Jack didn't know. I waited for him, but he never came. He was just gone. What turned into me seeing him everyday, to every few weeks, to waiting for months for him to come back, resulted in me losing all hope."

She looked back over and sighed as we stopped at a red light and sighed. "And now he's back."

This felt weird, never in this life would I have ever guessed that Jace and Sam would be together. In a way Sam never striked me to be one of those broken-hearted girls. She was always so happy and full of life, and noone ever talked about it.

From what Sam just told me, Jace wasn't _that_ bad.

I moved forward and pulled Sam into a tight hug. She needed it the most at the moment and as strong as she shows herself, Sam still has a soft spot for Jace. That love for him hasn't completely faded yet. _I don't think it ever will._

"Where are we going right now?" I asked

"Home?" she looked at me confused.

"Nope."

She looked at me expectantly.

"ICE CREAM PARLOR!" I screamed and jumped in the passenger seat like a little kid.

Sam laughed as we headed to heaven...

—–—–—–—–—–—––—–––

Great, just great. Walking home on a summer day is the best thing that could have happened.

_So much fun. _

_Not._

Oh, and one more thing. _I hate couples. _

_With a passion. _

_I swear if it were possible, I'd ban couples from my country. _

Brian was supposed to be my ride since Grace didn't come to school, but ditched me for Sophie.

_The least thing he could've done was drop me off at his house, but nooo just wait til his mom gets back, I'm going to get him grounded! _

_And whyyy haven't my parents returned yet? Well because they're enjoying themselves and don't give a shit about their child rotting in heat. _

_First, my wonderful friends ditching me, and now my uncaring parents. _

_I. Am. PISSED. _

_I should give up on all civilization period. Go live in forests, eat wild fruits, and vegetables that grow in forests, and play with animals. That's the life. _

_God, what the hell am I thinking? This heat is making me psycho. _

I shook my head clearing off all weird thoughts and walked through the market on my way. I looked around and cursed at a few couples sitting in the cafe.

My legs are hurting, I'm sweating like a pig an-

"Need a ride?"

_The three most beautiful words in the dictionary. God bless the soul of the man who asked this question. _

I turned around to see who this amazing person was and looked into familiar and yet different chocolate brown eyes.

Jace Brewer.

"You!" i sighed. _You had to do it God? Didn't you? _

"Me." he smirked "So need a ride?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I knew him. I know he's Jack's brother, Sam's ex, and I knew he was the one who sav-

"Wait! Don't say anything!" I stopped him as he opened his mouth to say something.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I wanted to say thanks." I said.

"Thanks for?..." he looked confused.

_Dumb boy! _

"For saving me."

Now he looked even more confused.

"I'm not following you here." he said giving me a creeper look.

I growled with frustration. "For saving me that night, you idiot!"

And finally there was a look so recognition in his eyes.

_These Brewer Brothers, I tell ya.. _

He crossed his arms and smirked. "What makes you think I was the one who saved you, and _not _the guy who tried to take advantage of you?"

My heart sank at that little mention of the creepy guy and what his intentions were but I pushed it away instantly.

"Unfortunately for you, I saw his face and he didn't look anything like you. He was quite the opposite you know, very hot." I said fanning my face with a dreamy look.

Jace chuckled.

"Are you implying that I'm not hot?" he asked rasing an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't mind, but I happen to think you're awfully ugly." I said making a face.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I smirked, and took a deep breath. "Really though, thanks. I owe you."

Jace opened his mouth, but shut it again and licked his lips contemplating on whether he was going to tell me something or not.

"Well...spit it out!" I said impatiently.

"I wasn't the one who saved you."

"huh?"

"It wasn't me..."

I looked at him confused as hell! "What? Then how did you know about it?"

"Jack saved you."

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. Jack?

"We were heading to Eddie's for something and Jack heard shouting. He asked me to carry on and then just walked off. I was on the phone, so I just ended up staying where I was at. A few minutes later when I headed over to Eddie's house I saw Jack was talking to some girl, who we can all confirm was you. After you walked into your house that creep managed to somehow get back up and attacked Jack. I quickly got involved and we beat him to shit. Does that answer all your questions?" Jace finished looking pretty darn proud of himself.

It was difficult to digest for a while, but once I got it.

_Jack was the one who saved me. He was my knight in shining armor. _

And the worst part was, he got hurt because of me.

"The scar on his stomach..." I looked over to Jace shocked.

He nodded. "Yeah, that asshole did that."

I gulped.

I always wondered how he got that wound, and now that I knewit was my fault, it just made me want to cry.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. And thanks for telling the truth, you could've easily taken the credit, but you didn't."

Jace shrugged. "Hey, I'm not _that bad." _

"Yeah sure you aren't. I still say you're an ass though." I said jokingly.

"Hey wait, you never called me an ass?" He asked, shocked.

"Oh right, never to your face..." I said and smiled. He really wasn't. Yes, Jace did look intimidating and a little scary, but at heart I found him pretty much like Jack, and also from what Sam had said, he wasn't really scary to me anymore. Aside from whoever _she _was and why he always brought her up to make Jack feel horrible, I saw nothing wrong with him.

_That reminds me..._

"Hey! Why are you nice to me and such a dick to your brother?" I blurt out without thinking.

Jace looked back towards me and sighed. "Has he told you anything about our or his past?"

"No...?" I said confused.

"Well, Jack and I have a complicated situation, and that's all I'm telling you for now."

"And what about your ex-girlfriend?"

I saw Jace stiff up a bit at the mention of Sam.

"Which one?" He asked smirking, trying to shrug it off.

"Oh, so you're saying you've had many?"

He shrugged cockily, "Too many to count."

I didn't believe it.

"Well I'm talking about the best you ever had, Sam." I said directly.

His jaw clenched, not like he was angry, but like he didn't want to talk about it. "What about her?"

"Why did you do that to her Jace?" I asked. "Was Sam falling in love with you THAT horrible that you left her all alone?"

I saw his eyes clouded with memories, as he remained silent.

"No." he said and looked at me. "But that's also a different story for another time. For right now go and thank your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? He's not my boy-"

"I know, I know." He cut me off. "But I also know my brother, and as many times as I run into you _and _him, I know he'll be your boyfriend soon enough." He winked and slipped on his bike helmet.

I blushed a little. "You're an idiot."

"Aw, is little Kim blushing?" he teased.

_Wow, these Brewers really are alike. _

I glared at him and he chuckled. "Bye future sis-inlaw." He started his bike and rode off.

I smiled. Who knew his part of Jace Brewer existed? It was nice though.

As I entered Eddie's front yard, I instantly found Jack.

Shirtless, with jeans working on his bike.

_Now that was a sight. _

I stared at him for a few moments, thinking about how much I needed this boy in my life. It's funny how I needed him way before I even knew who he was. If he hadn't of been there that night, go knows what would've happened.

Since the first day I met Jack, something about him intrigued me. Something about him told me he _really was different. _

Because of his lack of shirt, I looked at the scar that I caused.

Forgetting everything, I dropped my bad on the grass and ran to him. Without any warning, I grabbed him and hugged him, almost making him fall.

"Woah!" His hand went around my waist as he balanced us out, and I kept my hold tight, feeling familiar tingles.

"Kim?" I heard ack say softly, but I didn't respond; I just kept hugging him like my life depended on it. _And it really did._

He hugged me back, without saying a word, and I loved it.

After a few more moments I pulled back, but kept our closeness. I looked him the the eyes as he stared at me.

"Thank you."

He looked confused. "For what?"

_Here we go again..._

I smiled. "For saving me that night."

"Who told you?"

"Jace."

His expression became hard. "You talked to him?!"

I nodded.

Before he could say anything else, I put my hand on his bare stomach, tracing the scar that was my fault.

"I'm sorry." I gulped.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't go all girly on me, okay? I like it, it makes me feel more manly." He said smiling proudly.

I giggled.

"Thanks Jack." I said seriously. _I owed this boy way too much. _

He smiled his rare smile and flicked my nose (Like in Indiana Eddie) "No problem Bob the builder."

I laughed, remembering the not so serious part of that night.

"Oh yeah, Knight in shining armor." I said smiling.

He smirked. "I know. I'm so cool."

I gave him a dry look.

"You've got grease and oil all over you." I looked down and there was a little grease, but it wasn't all over me.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

Just then I felt something sticky and wet dripping on the side of my face. I touched it to see oil dripping from my hair.

"What the hell?!" I looked up and saw Jack smirking with a bottle of moto oil in his hands. "You're so dead!" I yelled and took off after my knight in shining armor

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry this took ALL DAY to type, because the first half I typed on my ipad and there was just so many thing that went wrong :/ Anyways I hope your not diappointed with this chapter, some of your questions were answered! SEE, i told you i wouldn't let ya down. Sorry for typos, like i said because of complications there was no time to proofread and yada yada yada. ENJOY! ( = 


	23. Moments

**Okay so I start school today AND for some reason I keep typing Eddie as Brian. It's weird because I have no clue where I got Brian from! I don't even know a Brian -.- sorry guys, just know if I say Brian I really mean Eddie and I need to catch up on sleep. Lol **

Kim's POV:

"Hey Eddie?" I called as I saw him walking into his room. Brody and I had been studying all day, and he had just left about an hour ago. I was pretty bored.

He turned around. "Yeah Kim?"

"Do you know when Jack will be back?" I asked.

Eddie leaned against the frame of the door and smirked "Why? Can't live without your crush?"

I gave him the best shut-the-hell-up look I could've possibly done.

And right then the front door opened and Jack Brewer entered the house.

"There's your prince charming." Eddie said as Jack walked up the stairs. I glared at Eddie.

Jack came up and looked at us both, confused.

Before I could reply Eddie _had_ to open his big mouth. "Oh nothing, she was just asking about you." He quickly walked into his room and shut the door before I could get to him. He got lucky this time.

_That douche!_

Jack smirked at me, "Miss me?"

"You wish!" I scoffed.

He moved up and stood really close to me. "Really? Then why were you asking about me?" he asked.

I am not the type of person to get nervous. Never have been, but now with the sudden closeness between Jack and me; and the intensity of his gaze he had on me he had me stuttering. "I…I…I wasn't…I was just…"

He bent down to my ear and whispered "You're nervous."

_Thank-you captain obvious! _

_Of course I would never admit it to his face though. _

He pulled back up and looked into my eyes.

I gulped. "I…um…I have to go…" I said as I turned around to walk away.

_Why the hell does this punk make me so nervous?_

Suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me back, and turned me around. The sudden action made me fall onto his chest and the only thing that kept me from falling was his arm around my waist.

I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes, shocked by his action. He stared back and I could see a whirl of emotions in them.

Then out of the blue his serious expression turned into a mischievous one.

"Kim, I think you should tell me the truth."

"What truth?" I asked confused.

"That you missed me." He smirked.

"In your dreams Brewer!" I quickly defended.

"Kim, you know if you don't tell me the truth, I always have ways to get it out of you." He explained, and soon as those words came out of his mouth I knew something bad was coming my way.

"Really? How?" I asked, challenging him.

I was highly aware of our closeness at the time, and the sparks that I felt all over my body, but that didn't stop me from feeling nervous of what was coming next.

"You asked for it."

And then he did the one thing I hate the most of all.

He started to tickle me.

_God knows how much I hate being tickled. _

"No, no, no, no, no Jack stop!" I screamed as he continued tickling me and I squirmed around like a fish out of water.

"Say it."

"Stop! Please Please STOP!" I begged between my laughter. My sides hurt so much from laughing.

"Come on, say that you missed me."

He tickled me harder and I tried my best to get away from him, pushing him away and trying to kick him, but nothing helped. _The boy wouldn't budge. _

"Alright, alright I missed you! I missed you!" I screamed.

Jack finally released him, and I sighed of relief.

_God, I was so close to dying. _

Once again, his hand went around my waist as he pulled me against him, my back to his chest. His breath tickled my neck and goose bumps appeared on my body.

"Thought so." He whispered against my neck, and the next thing I knew he was gone, leaving me cold and breathless.

"Ready?" Sam asked as I walked out of the house locking it behind me.

"Yeah, let's go."

It was Sunday afternoon and we were going to watch the boys perform at Central Square again.

In 15 minutes we were there, parked, and already entering the backstage area to greet the boys.

A guy walked past us and Sam whispered to me. "He was hot!" She said fanning her face.

I laughed and looked back.

"Um he's okay, not really my type." I said.

"Yeah? And who _is _your _type?"_ She said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

I slapped her arm. "Shut up!"

"What? I didn't even say anything. Why? Who are _you_ thinking about anyway?" I could tell by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly who I was thinking about.

"Oh Edward Cullen who else?" I said joking around.

"Ugh, I hate that sparkly thing." She made a disgusted face, and then we both busted out in laughter.

We entered the back of the stage and instantly spotted the guys.

I'm guessing Jack sensed out presence because he looked up and winked at me.

I blushed, remembering our encounter from earlier.

"Hey guys!" Sam said out loud as everyone looked up and greeted us.

"When are you guys performing?" She asked.

"We're first today, so we should be called up any minute now." Eddie replied.

Just then Jack's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and I noticed that he tensed up.

"Guys, I have to take this." He said and stood up.

"Bro, don't be long, we're opening up soon." Brody said.

Jack nodded and walked out.

Just as he exited the room Eddie said "He should take his guitar with him, so he can just come through the emergency entrance on stage if he gets late. Kim can you take it to him?"

_Why me? _

Brody handed me Jack's guitar and winked. I responded with only a glare.

I walked outside after Jack and a little after walking the sound of his voice tipped me off to where he was.

"What? HOW?!" Jack's shouting filled my ears, and I instantly stopped and spotted him. "She was fine this morning, and now all of a sudden she's not?" He shouted and I could hear the panic in his voice.

_What was happening? Who was he talking to? _

"You take care of her dammit! I'll be there in 5 minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

"Jack?" I said softly. He didn't see me until now.

Jack turned around.

"Kim…" He gulped. "I…I need to go. Just tell the others okay." He said and started walking the opposite way of the stage.

"Jack! STOP!" I shouted. I've seen Jack upset, I've seen him sad, and depressed, but I've never seen him…_Scared. _

He was so panicked and so scared, and I wasn't about to let him leave like this alone.

"I'll come with you." I said as I reached him.

"What? Kim…no."

"Jack! I'm coming with you and that's final!" I said in an angry 'that's final' tone.

He looked at me for a minute and then nodded.

I called one of the parking security dudes that was walking past us and asked him to take Jack's guitar back inside, and then ran over to Jack's bike.

I didn't know where we were going, but 10 minutes later when we parked outside the police station, I was definitely taken off guard.

What were we going here?

Before I could ask Jack he sprinted inside and I followed him.

This was the first time in my life that I had ever entered a police station.

I stood next to Jack as he asked one of the officers about where this so called _she_ was.

Before the officer could answer, someone else had called Jack's name.

I turned around to see a doctor coming towards us.

"Rudy!" Jack called. "How is she?" He asked anxiously.

"Relax, she's not stable yet. We're shifting her to a hospital." The doctor explained.

"Just do anything okay? Do everything you can to make her okay Rudy." Jack pleaded.

"I'm trying my best son." He patted Jack's shoulder and walked off.

I placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack?"

He didn't look up.

I walked in front of him and placed my hands on his cheeks. "Jack, look at me."

Slowly he looked up and I could see the only thing on his face was fear.

He didn't say anything, just looked into my eyes.

"Talk to me?" I said. He has to get it out. Keeping everything bottled up inside him is just going to hurt him even more.

Jack looked down again.

"If something…anything happens to her…I…I..." He struggled to complete his sentence.

"Who Jack? Who are you talking about?" I asked. I was completely and utterly confused, about what was going on.

He looked into my eyes and gulped.

"My mom."

END OF CHAPTER!

**Okay, so I decided to add Rudy last minute as a doctor. Lol, anyways I really gotta get some school work done, so I'll probably post later. (: **


	24. Jack's Story

**P.S, you're gonna hate me after this chapter ;D **

Kim's POV:

"Y-Your mother?" I asked shocked.

_Nothing, absolutely nothing came to my mind. I was blank. _

He gulped and nodded.

I stared at him for I don't know how long, but I didn't know what was going through his mind. I didn't even know what was going through my mind at this time and place. I blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

His mom.

His mom was in prison…

Why? Was she the one that Jace would always talk about?

"W-why?" I asked, staring at him wide eyed. The fact that of all people, his mom was in prison was hard to digest.

He looked away and I understood why it was hard for him to talk about.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack?"

He didn't respond.

I placed my palm on his cheek and made him look at me. "Jack, look at me."

He faced me and I tried to hold on to his gaze. Jack needed someone. Someone to talk to, someone to pour is heart out to, and I would gladly be there for him, as a friend.

"I'm here…tell me?" I said, hoping he wouldn't keep this all inside and bottled up in his heart. The pain and sadness in his eyes made me want to cry, but I had to be strong for Jack.

He swallowed hard, but still didn't look away.

"Sh-"

"Jack." Someone called and we looked over to see the doctor.

"Yeah is everything okay?" Jack asked, worry clear on his face.

"She's stable; we're shifting her to the hospital right now."

Jack nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you there." He said and ran out of the station.

"Jack." I called.

He looked back.

"I'm coming with you."

I wasn't going to let him go by himself. He might be stubborn, but I know he needs someone right now.

Jack took a deep breath. "No Kim, I don't want you involved in this, I'll handle this just go home I'll see you later." He said and walked off.

_No way._

I ran after him.

"Jack!" I shouted again as he reached his bike. He looked back and I could tell he growled in annoyance.

"Groan all you want, I'm not letting you go alone." I said as I crossed my arms and shifted onto one leg.

"Kim, I don't need your help. Just go." Jack said a bit rudely.

As much as I hate to admit it, his tone did hurt. I hated when he talked to me like that, but now I know it's just to push me away and right now because he's upset; so I guess I understand.

He climbed on his bike and the engine roared to life. I dashed over and jumped on his bike, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked looking back at me, frustration evident on his face.

"Ninja skills duh!" I said. "Let's go!"

Jack shook his head and muttered something under his breath which sounded like 'She will be the death of me.'

I ignored it and adjusted myself so that I was more comfortable on the bike as we drove off to the hospital.

Due to Jack's insane speed, we arrived at the hospital early and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Few moments later we heard commotion at the entrance. Jack and I rushed there and saw Doctor Rudy ordering the others around. Jack ran to him.

"Rudy, what happened?" he asked. We could see the panicked look on Rudy's face.

"I don't know. Something is wrong. Don't worry, we're just going to check her." He said and rushed Jack's mother inside. During all the commotion I got a glimpse of Jack's mom's face and was stunned to see how much Jack and his mom looked alike.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the room where they were holding Jack's mom was closed.

I looked over at Jack. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Even though he tried to look calm, I could easily see through him, and on the inside he was still very worried.

I stood in front of him, but he ignored me. Looking everywhere else away from me, so I did the only thing I thought he needed right now.

I hugged him.

No amount of words can compare to a single hug and I knew this is exactly what he needed right now.

After a moment, Jack hugged me back.

We stayed in that position for I don't know how long but eventually we pulled away.

I looked him in his brown eyes and he stared back at me.

"Tell me?" I repeated my words from earlier and he immediately knew what I was talking about.

He took a deep breath. "Come on…" With that he took my hand and led us outside.

I tried my best to ignore the warm feeling, when he held my hand.

_Yeah butterflies GO AWAY! _

We were sitting outside on one of the hospital benches, and neither of us had spoken a word yet. I was about to tell Jack that he didn't have to tell me, because I knew it must've been hard for him; but then he spoke up.

"She didn't love him." He blurted out looking away. "My dad…Mom didn't love him. She was forced to marry him, because my grandfather made her. I don't know why. She hated my dad, but eventually she realized there was no way out, and she was stuck. Two years after their marriage, I came along. And a year later, my mom was pregnant again; but it wasn't my dad's."

He took a deep breath. "At that time, I didn't know anything. I was only a year old. All I know is dad eventually left us, but he didn't actually leave. He was taken away from me. He met with an accident."

I gasped.

He continued. "At the age of one, I didn't understand it all, so it didn't matter. But a new addition to my family was added, and I was ecstatic, Jace came along. Jace's father was the one who I came to know as dad. But even though I called him dad, I was never really considered a son; not even by my own mother. Even though I was young, I noticed the difference in how Jace and I were treated. How they got things for Jace, but not me, how they were always interested in what he was doing, or his grades; but none of that stuff mattered. None of that stuff mattered to me because I had a brother. Jace and I were close. The best of friends. We did everything together, and we shared everything together."

I could see a faint smile appear on Jack's face.

"We would always be together, and there for each other. But when we turned 14 Jace's dad left us too. Mom was shattered, but she managed to pick herself up….for Jace. I remember she used to hug him and cry. She needed his comfort, but not mine. God knows how much I just wanted to be there for her, but she never really cared." Jack closed his eyes and I knew he was fighting for control.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and rested my chin on one of them. Then with my free hand I put it in his, he tightened his grip and held on to it as well.

"Things started to change as we got older and I knew Jace was hiding something from me. It was the first time he had ever done that before. We used to tell each other everything, but Jace just drifted further and further away from me. One day I returned home and saw the police surrounding my house. An officer walked out of my mom's room and handed the officer a packet of drugs."

I widened my eyes, still not knowing what to say.

"They arrested her and took her away. I was shocked out of my mind, because I couldn't do anything. I couldn't say a thing, but I knew my mom would never do something like that. Once I recovered from the shock I told Jace that we had to prove her innocent, but one look at Jace and the truth was clear."

Unlike before, Jack's eyes now fumed with rage and anger. "Those drugs belonged to Jace and mom took the blame for it, and now he she is in the hospital." He said putting his head in his hands.

I took a deep breath, that was a lot to take in and I have no idea how Jack has been bottling this up for his entire life.

Jack got up. "It's my entire fault! I should've told them it was Jace. If not, I would have said it was me. Now mom is in the hospital because of me."

I gasped again. "What the hell Jack?" I said and stood up.

I walked to him and turned him around to face me. "Listen to me Jack; this is not your fault. Don't be stupid and blame yourself. You have nothing to do with this. All you have done is look after your family. Even after everything they put you through. Even after Jace did so many wrong things you looked after him. Don't ever think you're wrong Jack, in everything that's going on all you've done is the right thing, and I'm so proud of you; and I know your friends will be too." I finished with a small smile.

Instantly I was pulled into familiar warmth. Jack hugged me like his life depended on it and I hugged him back.

A few moments later he pulled back and looked into my eyes. The intensity of his gaze had my heart melting.

He snaked of his arms around my waist while his other hand pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. All this time, his eyes never leaving mine.

And then for a split second, a moment in time his gaze dropped to my lips then back to my eyes.

"Kim, can I kiss you?"

END OF CHAPTER!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	25. I Think I'm Falling For You

Kim's POV:

My eyes went wide as his question sunk in.

I gulped, and without a second thought, nodded.

There was no way I would every say _no_ to this. Especially when there were so many moments where we were so close to this, but ended up getting interrupted. Even though outside of the emergency room isn't the typical romantic place to have your first kiss, it doesn't matter when you're with the right person.

Jack caught my answer and immediately leaned down. Butterflies went off in my stomach.

My else closed.

"TONIGHT WE ARE YOUNG…"

We jumped a part at the sudden loud music, and I realized it was my phone.

_Note to self: keep this piece of shit on silent!_

I saw Jack run a hand through his hair and I knew the frustration on his face, matched mine.

I pulled my phone out and answered it without thinking twice about checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" No one could be as pissed off as I was right now, and once I find out who just interrupted my moment, _they will pay. Oh, they will pay! _

"Kim Elizabeth Crawford! What the hell are you doing out this late at night?!" A voice boomed from the other end of the phone, and I already knew who it was.

"Dad?"

_Oh shit!_

"Bingo!" He said sarcastically.

"Dad! I...How...wha-"I stuttered. _I'm so dead._

"No explanation needed. Wherever you are, I don't care just get home right now!" He was pissed. I could tell.

I looked at my watch and realized it was already past 11:30. _Damn it!_

"I'll be there." I said quickly.

"You better be." And the line went dead.

_Oh god, why me?_

I looked at Jack and blushed a little, remembering what was about to happen. _Thanks a lot dad!_

I huffed. "I have to go…"

"I'll drop you home." He nodded.

I shook my head. "No, you need to stay here."

He gave me a flat look. "Right, as if I'm letting you go home alone this late at night." He said walking towards his bike.

"But-"

"C'mon!" he cut me off.

_Idiot! _

Fifteen minutes later, Jack stopped his bike in front of my house.

I got off and stood there fidgeting with my hands.

_Awkward…_

"Uh...I'll…just go…" I said pointing to my house awkwardly.

_Smooth Kim, real smooth…_

He didn't say anything.

"Bye." I said and turned around.

"Kim." Jack called me when I had taken a few steps away.

I looked back.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile and I knew what he was thanking me for.

I nodded with a smile of my own.

Jack looked at me softly and I wondered what he was thinking. He then put his helmet on and rode off.

I turned around towards my house and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the wrath waiting to unleash upon me at my house hold.

"How do you know him?"

"Mutual friends."

"Name?"

"Jack Brewer."

"Age?"

Before I could reply, mom chuckled. "Honey, you're not a detective. I know you wanted to be one, but please spare your daughter."

Dad mock glared at her and looked back at me. "What were you doing with him?"

"Daaaaad." I whined. "For the third time, his mom isn't well and I was at the hospital with him."

This was the first question he asked me when I took my first step into the house. There was no 'Hi sweetie.' 'Oh my daughter has grown up' 'How are you?.' _Nope._

Instead he attacked me with questions and this was the third time he was asking the same question. What he was trying to do, I had no idea.

"Dad? Are you trying to be a strict and protective father? If yes, you suck at it." I said and immediately covered my mouth, realizing I just said that out loud.

Mom glared at me. "Language miss."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I'd like to meet him." Dad said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I want to meet this Jack. Your mom says he's a nice boy." He said nonchalantly.

Dad and _Jack?_ I gulped. That didn't sound like a very good idea.

"D-"

"Nope, no excuses I want to meet him." He said stubbornly. "Even though he looked like some drugged biker hooligan."

"Dad!"

He held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry, grumpy."

"Hey! I'm not grumpy." I defended myself feeling offended.

Dad laughed. "Yeah yeah."

He got up, walked over to me and hugged me. "Let's talk about boys later; we have a lot to catch up on."

I grinned.

I really did miss my dad.

After a lot of talking, laughing and reminiscing, we were finally done for the day. It was a lot of fun when the three of us got together, mom, dad, and me together. With Dad working in the Navy he was hardly home, and I missed the family fun and togetherness.

I changed into my pj's and lied down on my stomach.

_Man, I was tired. _

My phone vibrated on the nightstand. I picked it up to see a message from Jack. A small smile appeared on my face.

_Open your balcony door –Jack_

I looked at my phone confused. _My balcony door? Why would he ask that? Wh- OH, I know he must have some kind of other prank ready for me. _

_Jack was up to no good, ever…_

My phone beeped again, I opened it and saw it was from Jack.

_Stop staring at your phone. Open the door! –Jack _

My eyes went wide as I comprehended the message.

Jack was here.

I looked towards my balcony and I could see a figure standing there. I ran to the door and opened it with the phone still in my hand. Jack's face came into view.

"You're slow." He said flatly.

"I thought you were pulling some prank on me." I said defending myself and crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wait." I said realizing something. "What are you doing on my balcony?" I asked.

There was no reason to ask how he got there; because it was pretty obvious he jumped from his balcony.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I gave him a flat look, which he returned.

I sighed. "How's you mom?"

Jack's expression changed to a concerned one. "Better, I guess. She's still under observation."

I nodded, and took his hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze.

"She's going to be fine." I said softly, looking into his eyes; he stared back.

Slowly his hand which I was holding pulled me towards him and his other hand went around my waist. All this time our eyes locked.

He kept pulling until my body was against his and there was no more room between us.

My heart was running a marathon of its own and my breathing was a little heavy. I was a nervous wreck.

He removed his hand from mine, and gently pushed a strand of hair from my face behind me ear.

The intensity with which his eyes were burning into mine and at the same time, the softness and the awe that they held had me melting against him.

I rested my arms on his shoulders, not knowing what to do with them. Jack leaned down, coming closer to me. Our lips were now inches apart and I knew what was going to happen. My eyes fluttered shut as Jack leaned down more and I gulped down my nerves.

And a moment later, his lips were on mine.

The feeling at that exact moment when our lips met can never be explained in words. A current coursed through my body. My heart was almost out of my chest and my breathing had stopped.

I kissed him back.

Our lips moved in sync and it was pure bliss.

The most beautiful moment.

Just as I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck I felt my phone light up and vibrate in my hands, I quickly chucked it out the balcony door, careful not to pull my lips away from Jack.

He chuckled through the kiss, which made me smile, because on the way down my phone hit a tree and we heard a shriek of a cat.

_Nothing was going to ruin this moment._

The kiss was sweet, innocent, and everything a girl would want her first kiss to be.

And then it ended. Way too soon for my liking. If it was up to me, I would cage Jack up and kiss him whenever I felt like it.

We pulled back, heavily.

I was too shy to look up at him, so I kept my face down. A few moments later, when our normal breathing returned, Jack placed a finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Kim." He said, as he stared in my eyes.

I looked at him expectantly.

It looked like he was fighting an internal battle. He opened his mouth a few times but then closed it again. He finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes and stared right into my eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you."

END OF CHAPTER!

See, I think I fooled ya huh? You were probably comment something mean to me considering I didn't let them kiss at the beginning of this chapter, but at the end you were probably jumpin for joy right? Am I right? I'm right. I know I am….right? Lol Consider it a gift because this is up so late. Blame school.


	26. Mission Impossible Jace

**I feel like I haven't updated in ages, but in reality didn't I post yesterday? Lol **

Kim's POV:

I was lying on my bed, playing with my hair with the goofiest grin on my face, humming an unknown tune. I'm sure that if I were someone on the outside looking in, I looked completely insane and well qualified for a mental institute.

I was just beyond happy. I had that feeling you get when you know that the person you're in love with, feels the same. Well, not exactly, since Jack did say he 'thinks' he's falling for me.

_Yes, I am in love with Jack Brewer. _

I smiled widely.

It felt so good to finally accept this feeling. I have been trying to deny this for so long. Trying to convince myself that it was just a crush, but everything I felt was different from just a school girl/boy crush. It was real.

Yesterday, when Jack expressed his feelings to me; I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was shocked to death and stood there in awe for about I don't know how long, but when I finally recovered and was ready to tell him how I felt; _his_ phone rang.

I would've gladly threw his phone out the window too if it hadn't have been the hospital calling him back. _I swear, these cellular devices will be the death of me. _

I sighed.

I eventually got up, and got dressed and went downstairs and then outside wandering around the grass to see where my phone might've landed from last night.

I finally found it in a bush, safe and sound. I'm surprised it didn't break, there was hardly scratch on it. I checked to see a missed call from _Sam. _Suddenly I remembered my secret plan, and who I needed to talk to about it. The question is where would he be right now?

I entered the stadium, shaking out the terrifying memory of the last time of me being there. I looked around to see a few people here and there, but for the most part it was empty. All I could hear was the sounds of vehicles being worked on, kind of like when you go to the mechanics and they usually have a lot of commotion going on at least around one car.

As I walked out further, I saw dirt bags checking me out discretely.

_Ugh. _

I cringed at the fact that I was the only girl in here.

_Gee, what happened to the girl racers? _

I entered the race track and looked around searching for that one face in particular. I thought about asking someone for help, but I knew I wasn't going to get my answer without receiving perverted looks or remarks.

I kept walking around and searching. _Where the hell is he?! _

"Hey there little tiger." I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around.

"JACE!" I sighed with relief. _But seriously what the hell is up with Brewers and their random nicknames… ? _

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just came here for my monthly does of perverted creeps." I said crossing my arms and suggesting towards the donkeys behind me.

He chuckled.

I noticed how much Jack and Jace had the same habits; it was definitely amazing and weird at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to you." I continued.

He folded his arms and looked at me amused, but once I took a serious look into his eyes, his expression changed. His whole posture changed and his jaw clenched together.

"I don't want to talk about her." Jace said through gritted teeth, then turned and walked the opposite way from me.

"Jace!" I called after him as I chased after him. "Why don't you want to talk about her?"

_He wasn't getting away from me that easily. _

Jace kept walking, his pace increased. _Damn, stubborn boy!_ But I'm not letting this go. It was obvious Sam still has feelings for Jace and with the way Jace is acting shows he still deeply cares for Sam. There's something deep down in Jace that he's hiding.

"Is it because you still like her?" I asked directly. There was no beating around the bush when it came to this.

He came to a halt.

His body was still tense. He stood there for a moment and then turned around, facing me with an annoyed expression.

"I don't like her."

"No, that's right, you loooooooooooove her." I teased.

He stayed silent and continued to glare at me.

I shook my head. "Don't lie, come on be man JACE!"

He smirked lightly. "I am a man, Kim."

"A little stubble doesn't make you a man Jace." I said and glared at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

That's when the idea popped in my head. It was actually a pretty old idea, and it was so cliché (*Winkwink). I remembered how Eddie had used it on me. I hope Jace is stupid enough to fall for it.

_Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he is. _

"You sure you don't like Sam anymore?" I asked.

He stood his ground. "Positive."

I nodded and clapped enthusiastically grinning. "Great! I'll tell Brody!" I said and turned around.

"Wait." Jace called. I smiled to myself knowing where this was going, and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you tell Brody?" he asked, looking down at me confused and curious as hell.

_Oh hell yeah! It's working. _

"Oh, you know he likes her so I was just confirming that you didn't like Sam so he could be free of an-"

"Brody likes Sam?" Jace cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. I didn't miss the 'I'll kill that mouse' tone in his words. I saw his hands clench into a fist and his jaw tight.

_I internally smiled, Genius Kim!_

"Yeah." I said innocently.

"Weren't they best friends or something?" he asked.

"Oh you know, a guy and girl can never really just be best friends." I said smirking.

Jace stood there in the same position trying to control whatever emotion that he didn't want to reveal to me. I almost punched him in the face and shouted '_Grow some balls dude!' god, these boys and Sam are rubbing off on me a little more than I would like. _

Jace nodded. "That's great."

_What?! Did he just say 'that's great?!' _

No! He was supposed to say '_That douche can't take my girl'_ or something like that.

_Cheesy movies you have failed me again! -.-_

_Screw your idea Eddie! _

"…Wanna come?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear what Jace was saying to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I said, I'm going to the hospital do you want to come? Your lover boy will be there." He clarified.

I blushed at the lover boy thing, but nodded my head yes. I couldn't talk to Jack all day, because he was at the hospital and I didn't want to disturb him just in case. I just really wanted to check up on him.

About 20 minutes later we were parked out in front of the hospital.

END OF CHAPTER.

Oh my gosh, I just realized that this is the 3rd to last chapter, so I'm splitting it in half, just so I can get another chapter in there for you guys. It's literally almost over can you believe it? After this chapter I have 3 more left. I'm gonna miss this story… :/ it's technically my first full story what brought me to all of you…..


	27. Change of Heart

**PLEASE READ MY LITTLE UPDATE FIRST, BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER THANKS! (: **

**Okay so I did say that this story is ending. There's just a couple more chapters left to go, but I'm not quite sure how many. I know you guys want me to continue or make a sequel, but here's the thing. I know that if I were to continue this story I would eventually get bored or writer's block and just stop writing completely (kind of like with Caught off Guard). I honestly don't want to do that, because I'd rather give you guys a full complete ending, and you deserve it. HOWEVER, I AM already ready to start another story as soon as this one ends; and I hope you guys would support me on the new story just as much as you did with this one. The only problem with that story is it's kind of really rated r from the first chapter. Should I still do it? On the final chapter of So Cliché I will post a letter to you about…well, I guess you'll just have to read it and find out. (; **

Kim's POV:

I followed Jace inside. I have always hated hospitals; they gave out such a depressing feeling. I avoided coming here as much as possible, starting from whenever I was sick as a kid; my parents would literally have to forcefully drag a crying Kimberley here.

If I were to ever become a doctor, _impossible._ The first thing I would do is splash the entire hospital with the brightest colors of paint.

"Kim."

I heard someone call me and saw Sam leaning against one of the walls, next to Jack's mom's room.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I asked her.

She nodded staring at something behind me, and I glanced behind me where I knew Jace was standing.

_God, these two need to confess their undying love for each other already._

Just then I heard the door open and Jack came out closing the door behind him. He looked exhausted, like he didn't sleep all night. I wanted to go and hug him tight, and just tell him that everything would be okay, and that I was here for him, he had me.

_Cheesy much, Kim? _

"The doctor is checking her." He informed. His eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile.

He walked to me, looking down, not meeting my eyes.

"Kim, I need to talk to you." He said.

_Oh no, this is the worst line ever. – 'I need to talk to you.' This always ends badly. _

"Yeah?" I asked hesitating a bit.

"About what happened yesterday…."

_I think I'm falling for you. _

My heart flutter and a blush covered my face.

"Forget about it…"

_What? What does he mean forget about it? _

"W-what?" I asked confused, my heart beating wildly.

He hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Forget about what I said. I didn't mean it. And if what I said made you think that there could ever be anything more than friendship between us, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to create the wrong impression."

_What the hell is he saying?! _

_No, this is some mistake; does he know what he's saying? _

"Jack, wh-"

"I'm sorry Kim. I'm really sorry." He said with an apologetic look. No other emotion written on his face. _Nothing. _

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do.

_All of a sudden? Out of nowhere. _

Even though I was confused out of my mind, tears were threatening to spill.

Not knowing what to say, I nodded and then did the only thing that came to mind. I ran.

END OF CHAPTER.

I know this was short, but I'm trying to make it so that I can make the story last a little bit longer for you guys. (:


	28. What I Really Want is You

**Yes, the new story WILL be a Jack and Kim story, and I promise there will be way more interaction between them, I'm talkin like every chapter. Lol **

Jack's POV:

I watched her run away and it took everything I had in me to not grab her and pull her to me, never letting go. But I had to do this. There wasn't any other option. It's not as if I acted on impulse; trust me when I say I sat up all night thinking of ways to keep Kim with me forever, but in the end there just wasn't a way.

I loved her.

I didn't _think_ I was in love with her, I knew it.

"Have you fucking lost it Jack?" Jace shouted at me angrily. Even his voice reflected how stupid I am.

I wasn't in the mood to listen to this jackass tell me about what I was giving up; I already knew what I've lost.

"Mind your business." I spat out arrogantly.

"For one second throw the jack assness away. Do you know what you've done?" he asked.

I sighed and slumped down on the nearest chair. "I know." I ran a hand through my hair. I know what I've done, and I will regret it every day of my life but I know I'm doing what's best for her.

"Oh give up the lost puppy look Jack. You're a fucking idiot!" he shouted at me and my own anger rose. I got up and walked towards Jace, taking a hold of his collar.

"I know damn it! I fucking know! But do you think I did it on purpose?! You think this is what I wanted to do? NO! I DIDN'T! IT KILLED ME TO DO THIS BUT I HAD TO. IF I HAD A CHOICE, TRUST ME JACE I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT EVER! I said, taking out all my anger on him.

I sighed and released him.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Jace asked.

I sighed.

"Which girl would you want to be with a guy like me? Jace, I'm hardly a normal teenager. I'm the last person to be called that. I know that she accepts me for whatever I've been through and whatever has to come but do you think Kim deserves that? I mean you of all people should understand what I'm going through after all; you did the same thing with -." I paused as I saw Jace look over to Sam.

"You know…" I continued.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrating growl.

"Seriously Jack? This is your reason for pushing her away did you drop the little bit of brains you had somewhere on the way over?" he asked and I glared at him.

_Who does he think he is? _

He sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Jack I know how stubborn you can be so I won't give you any lectures. Especially since I'm the younger brother here, but Kim is not dumb. She knows what's right and wrong for her. Let her decide what she deserves and what she doesn't, until then enjoy the fact that she loves you back and don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her go, she can be the best thing that can happen to you and maybe a solution to all this mess. And I say this from experience." He said, once again glancing back at Sam who was sitting down the hall in the waiting room away from hearing distance.

Jace may be the biggest jerk in my eyes, but deep down what he and Sam had was true, and even now I know he loves her.

The little speech by the most unexpected person was surprisingly right.

I guess my little brother saw the realization on my face, because he slapped my back.

"Go get your girl man." He said.

"I will."

He nodded and started to leave.

"Hey Jace." I called.

He turned around.

"Thanks lil bro."

"Yeah, yeah don't expect me to hug you now." He smirked.

_Where the hell does he get that stupid smirk from?! _

"Get lost."

He laughed and walked out.

I ran to the receptionist to get more paperwork done as soon as possible so I could go get _my_ girl.

Kim's POV:

_Confused? Yes. _

_Hurt? Beyond repair. _

I have no idea what made Jack change overnight. I mean…._ What the hell was that? _

_Forget it._

Just like that?

I sat in my room watching _The Vow _yet again, and eating Ben & Jerry's, the typical gift to broken hearted girls everywhere. What else could I do? I had already cried my eyes out and now I just feel stupid.

Why did I run away? I should've stayed there, and asked why he was doing this to me, and then when he gave his stupid answer; I should've slapped him hard and then hugged him.

"UGH!" I slammed the ice cream container on the side table and lied down on my bed, covering my face with the blanket.

Who does he think he is? Telling me he was falling for me and then asking me to forget it. _Go to hell Jack Brewer!_

I heard a knock on my door and groaned. I want to be alone!

"Yeah?" I called anyway.

Mom opened the door. "Honey, are you okay?" she said with a concern filled voice.

I sighed and pulled the blankets down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She came in and sat next to me, running her hands through my hair. "You can talk to me."

I knew I could, but I was just so confused myself, and it hurt too much.

"I don't know." I said.

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's okay. If you want, you can share everything. I know I'm your mom and if you're not comfortable you can always talk to Sam or Grace."

I scooted down and placed my had on her lap, and she continued playing with my hair.

"It's not that I can't talk to you Mom, I know I can. But I just don't know what to say. It's just all so complicated." I said.

"Well, start from the beginning and I'm sure I'll get the picture." She looked at me.

I turned my face up towards her and smiled, then began pouring my heart out.

I told her about everything except for the night of my attacker, didn't want to freak her out or anything. But everything else like babysitting when I initially met Jack, our little tiffs, playing around, his bike rides, him being bipolar and switching moods like that, the race, getting Jack jealous, his possessiveness, and his confession from last night. Also, how he ripped my heart out and stopped on it on the ground, just this afternoon.

By the time I finished, I felt happy and depressed at the same time. So many beautiful memories, yet so hurtful knowing that none of that will be shared again, put a sharp pain in my heart.

Mom hugged me close.

"Nice choice. He's hot." She said and I laughed.

"Mom forgot about dad have we?"

She laughed. "No way! No one's hotter than my guy." She said and I could see the love shining in her eyes. "Honey, I know how you feel. Confused, sad, hurt, and nothing that I say will make you feel better; but trust me when I say that you were not wrong in your decision. It wasn't your choice to fall for Jack, you just did. And everything happens for a reason even if that reason isn't too clear yet. If you love him, wait for him. Take your time and relax and if it's meant to be he'll come to you."

I sighed and realized she was right. Jack isn't really a jerk. That much I know. There has to be a reason for what he did, and I'll find out what it is.

I smiled at her. "Thanks mom, I love you!" I hugged her.

She hugged back and we had ourselves a little mother-daughter moment. It felt good.

Then mom left me alone and said she'd call me once dinner was ready.

I nodded as she walked out the door.

I sat on my bed and started to think about what mom said. Just then my phone beeped and I opened it to see. _Jack…ASS_

_Open your balcony door. – Jack _

_Great, why is he here now? Didn't he hurt me enough already? What did he want now? _

A sense of _déjà vu _flashed through my mind from when the last time Jack told me to open my balcony's door.

Should I open the door? Or let him be? I sighed. As much as I hated him right now, I wouldn't do that to him. I walked to my balcony with a final deep breath and opened it.

There he was.

"Kim." He whispered.

As soon as I saw his face, the hurt I felt from earlier came washing over me; and with that came anger. All thoughts of what my mom had just said were forgotten. I only felt anger and pain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, keeping my voice emotionless.

He looked a little shocked at the way I was acting. "I…I…Kim, I'm"

"Don't say you're sorry Jack. You already said that and…" I took a deep breath. "And it's fine. I get it. You don't like me, but why? Why did you do that? HOW could you do that to me-…"

Jack's big hand covered my mouth, stopping me. He stepped closer to me, his hand moving from my mouth to cup my cheeks.

"Kim, I didn't lie." He said looking deep into my eyes.

Wait what. He didn't lie?

I stepped back instantly missing his touch. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Stop Jack! Just STOP! You're playing with my emotions." I said the pain swelling back inside me.

Jack's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No Kim that's no-"

I shook my head. "Jack just please leave me alone for a while. I just want to be alone…" I couldn't take this anymore.

He grabbed my and pulled me back, turning me around in the process. Just as I was about to protest he placed a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Just listen Kim." He took a deep breath. "Kim, I'm not playing with your emotions, or at least I'm not trying to. I would never do that on purpose. What I said yesterday, was true. I didn't lie to you and that's why it scared me. It's difficult for me Kim, loving someone. The two people that I love don't love me back; and it hurts. I was afraid that sooner or later that would happen with you too, and if that does then what am I going to do? Even if you love me now, you may not later, and it's not only about my fears. Kim you deserve so much better than what I can give you. There's a lot of my messy life that I have to deal with, involving bad people and I don't want that around you…" he pushed back the strand of hair from my face. "Your innocent Kim and I want you stay that way."

"And so you decide to push me away?" I asked. "Did you ever think about what I want Jack? Do I have a say? Do you know how I feel? You went ahead and decided that I deserved better than you and that's it, but all I really want is _you."_

He cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I never meant to hurt you Kim, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" he said looking at me pleadingly.

_Now who the hell can say no to that? _

I huffed. "Fine, but you have to get me chocolate for the rest of the month. And I'm talkin every day!"

He grinned. "You're such a girl!"

I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"So, your mom thinks I'm hot?" he asked and wiggled his eye brows.

I gasped.

"Eaves dropping is a bad thing Jack Brewer."

He shrugged and sat down on the floor. "Like I care." Leaning against my bed.

_Stupid boy!_

I sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Kim…"

"Hmm?..."

"What would you do if there was a lizard near your foot?" he said.

I panicked. My eyes widened and immediately I got up. "WHAT? Where is it?! JACK GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as I danced around.

I hate lizards with a passion; they disgusted me to no end. There are horrible incidents of me with lizards that I wouldn't want anyone to know.

I looked down to Jack who was laughing so hard no sound was coming out and he was clenching his stomach.

"Well, where the hell is it?!"

Trying to stop the laughter he was sucking in breaths "when…did….I say…there was ever a lizard by your foot? I … simply asked if…hahahaha. I was just wondering."

I grimaced. _Always count on Jack to ruin a moment. _

In so many words none of us confessed our love for each other. We didn't say it directly, but I knew we were okay. Everything else would come along. For now, I was happy with the stupid boy sitting on my floor laughing at me for being scared of an imaginary lizard.

END OF CHAPTER.

So oh my god, **ONE CHAPTER LEFT! **

There won't be a sequel like some of you are asking for, but I will be starting a new story about Jack, Brody, and Kim. I'm not sure if the first chapter will be posted tomorrow or Saturday, but it WILL be rated r so please if you know your underage keep that in mind. Also I can promise you that there's a lot more interaction between Kim and Jack in the next story, it's a short story so it won't be as long as this one, but I think it will have longer chapters instead.


	29. So Cliche

**Well, here it is…the last chapter. I'll miss this story. :/ **

**EVERYBODY WISH BlueBeltNinja HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D **

Kim's POV:

It's no secret about how much I love laughing and how easily someone can make me laugh. But when it comes to controlling my laughter, let me just inform you I _suck_ at it.

This was one of those moments when my stomach was getting a workout from having to control my laughter for so long.

Why?

Well, my dad was on a mission to interview Jack which let me tell you, wasn't going very well. Jack was sitting next to me; Mom and Dad were opposite us. The room was silent except for the deep breaths that Mom and I were taking every now and then to keep from bursting out into cries of laughter.

Dad cleared his throat for the third time. "So um…what do you think about your school's football team?" he asked Jack. Dad was being awfully random. I always knew he wouldn't be too great when it came to interviewing my boyfriend, but this was friggin hilarious.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my mouth.

_It's okay Kim. _

_Control, control, control, control. _

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh. _

I avoided looking at my mom because I knew the moment we made eye contact there was no stopping us.

I glanced at Jack. I had never seen him so uncomfortable and awkward; he was always confident and cocky.

Jack squirmed and fidgeted his fingers a little. "Uh, I-it's great."

Dad nodded and laughed a little weirdly. "Yeah, the cheerleaders must be hot." As soon as he realized what he said, he face palmed.

_And that was it…_

Mom and I burst out laughing. My sides were hurting so bad because of laughing so hard.

"Oh my god! That was EPIC!" tears spilling out of my eyes and me kicking my legs up in the air.

We glanced at Dad who looked totally embarrassed. "I think you guys should go and enjoy yourselves." He blurted out and got up. He stopped midway and looked at Jack. "Don't ever think about hurting her, otherwise I'll kick your…" he glanced at me and then back at Jack. "Butt." He said and almost ran out of the room.

We burst into another fit of giggles again, this time Jack chuckling along with us. He let out a huge breath.

"Wow, that was awkward." He said running a hand through his hair.

I laughed.

"It was damn funny. I always knew he would somehow panic when it came to interrogating my boyfriend, but this was way beyond my expectations." I said laughing.

Yeah, _boyfriend._

It had been a few weeks since everything happened and they were indeed the best days. Not much changed with Jack and I. We were still the same, playing around, laughing, teasing, except now he was _my _boyfriend; and there was a lot more making out involved.

He didn't make it a big deal; it was just another night when he jumped in my room through the balcony, and we sat there and talked he asked me.

Can't expect the bad boy to be too romantic now, can we?

_But I loved it. _

I loved the fact that he can never be too romantic. I love that he messes up when he's trying to be cheesy and I love how our relationship is not too lovey dovey but loads of fun and spontaneous.

"Okay kids, I'll leave you two alone. Kim, let me know when you're leaving." Mom said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "Okay mom."

She turned to Jack. "Have fun and best of luck." She said winking at him. Jack smiled at her.

Once mom left, Jack grabbed my hand pulling me along with him out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked him, confused.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing."

I glared at him. "Jack, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You a-"

Before I could say any further Jack smashed his lips to mine. Immediately I forgot what we were talking about or where we were. Jack's kisses were addicting. They always made me melt, no matter what. He pulled back way too soon for my liking.

"Shut up." He murmured.

"That's cheating." I slapped his chest lightly.

He smirked. "I know, I gotta go. See you after the show?"

I nodded. "As usual."

It was Sunday and Jack had his usual performance at CS.

As he started to walk away I stood on my tip toes and ruffled his hair. He turned to me glaring. "Kim, don't do that. You know I hate it."

I smirked. "I know."

He glared some more and then started walking again. I walked next to him, with a little more bounce in my step than usual. Jacked looked at me sideways giving me the 'you're such a weirdo' look, which is what I'm very used to by now.

As we walked side by side, I took a few larger steps, walking just a little ahead of him. Just as I was her that he was almost next to me, I sneakily stuck my foot out in front of his to make him trip. Instead of falling face down like I intended for him to do, he easily stepped over my foot; one of his arms snaking around my waist, pulling him close to him.

I looked at him stunned and confused for a moment. _My plan totally backfired! _

"What are trying to do Kitten?" Jack asked, his face inches away from mine.

I blinked at him for a few moments and he smirked, knowing how the closeness affected me. I shook my head, clearing off all the hormonal thoughts running through my mind. _Bad Kim!_

"Um, nothing?" I said unsurely.

He chuckled. "Do I make you nervous?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Stupid cocky boy!_

I pulled away from him; fast enough so he couldn't pull me back, keeping a safe distance between us. _Yeah, now I can think better!_

"No." I said returning the smirk, and crossing my arms.

He frowned. "Whatever." He shrugged and I almost caught the pout on his face, but he looked away. "I'm going." He said and started walking, almost stomped towards his bike. I stood my ground smirking at his childish behavior, but I soon got worried when he didn't turn back around.

Before I knew it I was already in Jack's arms, his beautiful brown eyes powerfully gazing into mine.

He inched his face towards me, making my breath hitch. "Don't ever pull away from me, kitten."

And then he crashed his lips to mine, making my world spin.

I stomped down the stairs glaring at Sam who looked like she was so proud.

"Don't give me that look." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

Out of the blue my dear friend Sam, urges me to dress up and do my makeup. I mean, we're just going to CS what's the big deal? But apparently, she wouldn't take no for an answer and made me sit for two freaking hours painting my face.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

Mom entered the room and looked at me wide eyed. "Wow, sweetheart you look beautiful."

I smiled a little, I never really dressed up much and makeup wasn't really my thing so it felt kind of weird wearing all this.

"Yeah, she looks drool worthy." Sam added.

I sighed. "Come on, let's go." There was no way Sam would let me change so there was no way out.

Twenty minutes later we reached Central Square which was packed with people. We were already late so we couldn't go back stage. Some special band was performing tonight so more people showed up. We had VIP passes so we just easily went to the front.

Sam was looking at me every now and then, grinning like a mad woman, which was honestly starting to creep me out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked her, while we were waiting for the group.

She grinned. "Nothing."

_That sure as hell doesn't sound like nothing. _

Before I could ask any further, the group arrived on stage and I realized it was Jack, Brody, and Eddie.

They took their places, Jack in front with his guitar in his hands.

"Hey guys." He started and the crowd stopped talking and focused on what he was saying. "Well this song that I'm going to sing is dedicated to someone." His eyes roamed around the crowd for a moment before they finally found me.

"Someone Special." He said staring into my eyes.

My heart raced and I could hear the girls gushing at how sweet it was. "Kim, this is for you."

I swear my heart stopped for a moment, my eyes wide. All I could see and hear was him.

(A/N: so, the song is You and Me by Lifehouse it's a song that I've been madly in love with since it came out; and I have always said it's gonna be my wedding song whether my future hubby likes it or not! Lol & also I think it kinda suits Jack and Kim for this story right? )

(Kim's thoughts are in bold, only for the duration of the song.)

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time._

**His eyes never left mine. It felt like it was just the two of us, and the crowd was long forgotten. **

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. _

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

**I was trying so hard to keep up with my breathing, oh my gosh! **

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**Breathe Kim….Breathe!**

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

**A tear slipped from my eyes, but I didn't care. At that moment, I didn't care if I was crying in front of so many people. It didn't matter. What mattered was this boy – who wouldn't talk to a girl normally, but me. Who wouldn't let any other girl sit on his bike, but me. And who would never do anything cheesy for someone else but, me…**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

**My eyes never left his, but I knew I was moving because he was getting closer and closer.**

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

**By this time I was in the middle of the stage and the whole crowd was watching us. I didn't know what their reactions were because I just couldn't look away from the beautiful brown eyes boy I that I loved so much. **

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

As he ended the song, everything was silent for a moment. I cherished this moment, the most beautiful minute of my life. Never in my dreams would I have thought someone would do something like this for me.

The crowd burst with roars, clapping and cheering.

Jack gave me a boyish grin and I laughed.

"You're so cheesy Jack Brewer."

He leaned forward. "Only for you."

I smiled.

His expression changed into a serious one, his eyes burning into mine.

"I love you Kim."

Thousands of butterflies fluttered in my chest as my heart swelled by the amount of truth behind the sincerity I could see in his eyes.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from smiling. "Are you sure I'm not too good for you?" I asked teasing him.

He looked a little nervous. "I guess not?"

I laughed and shook my head.

Looking deep into Jack's eyes, I said the words that I meant from the bottom of my heart.

"I love you too."

With that he captured my lips making everything else just fade away and for that moment in the huge crowd it was just the two of us.

The good girl and the bad boy….

We're _So Cliché_ (;

THE END.

**I just want to take the time and say thank you so much for all your kind reviews and for sticking with me and this story. I'm thinking about ways to do a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure so no guarantees. I've already explained that I wanted this story to come to a complete stop, just so it wouldn't be incomplete. I've also said that I'm starting a new story, and that will be posted probably in a few days. It's going to be a Jack and Kim story, but it's shorter than this one so if I do decide to write a sequel for So Cliché it will be after the new story is over. One frequently asked question is what I meant when I said the new story would be rated r, which on here is considered rated m. when I said the story was rated r I only meant it would be for the first chapter *sexual content* so just to prepare you little youngins for whats going down. Lol The new story is called Better than Revenge and I really enjoyed creating this story aside from the awkward sex scene, sorry. Lol Anyways so if you have any questions just about anything please ask me on kik. **

**Kik: (At sign) SharonPritika – or totally just talk to me anyway because I have no life and I love talking to my friends on here! (: **

**Instagram: (At sign) iheartkickinit **


	30. Shh, Pillows Don't Talk!

**For those of you commenting on here and telling me that I copied TheLoveWhisperer's story Cliche! I(The Austin & Ally version) Iwant you to look at the dates of when I published this story & when SHE published hers. She's copying me NOT the other way around. Please get that straight! **

** Also, this oneshot/epilogue was inspired by two other fanfics that i read a while back, i can't remember the names but for those two beautiful people who wrote them you know who you are and I thank you so much for writing them! Lol *smooches!***

NO ONE'S POV;

"You okay there babe?"

"NO!" Kim huffed. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned from his stomach to his side to face her.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I cannot get comfortable. This bed and this baby hate me they won't let me sleep!" Kim whined with her eyes still closed.

"It's probably because they know how loud you snore." Jack joked with a toothy grin.

Kim's eyes shot open and darted towards Jack. If looks could kill he'd be melted into the mattress by now.

Instead of opening his mouth up even further he threw the sheets off himself and flopped onto his back.

"Ok...use me."

"What?!" She turned to face him, shocked.

"Use me as your pillow kim."

"Jack..."

"Well that crappy maternity thing you forced me to search for for hours obviously isn't working." Jack gestured to the floor. "Come one, I can't be that bad."

Kim sat up on her elbows, looking up at him.

"You're sure about this? We could be here a while because i've been trying to run out of energy for an hour and nothing seems to be working." Kim explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. Catching his glance Kim shook her head and threw a pillow at his head.

"Jack! That's how this whole things started Brewer!" Kim yelled while gesturing to her pregnant belly, while smiling.

He chuckled.

"Okay..okay, come on get comfy."

Kim eyed him suspiciously before realizing her husband was serious. He lay on his back, hands crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed.

He wiggled a little in his spot.

"Do your worst baby."

For the next 15 minutes kim squished and squirmed her way into a comfortable position until something clicked. Jack slightly opened one eye only to see a kim sighing so soothfully with one leg over his, her head on his arm (pit) and their baby bump resting against his side on his stomach.

He lightly rubbed Kim's stomach & whispered "Better?"

She replied with a "Shhh, pillows don't talk." And a smile.

The End

Alright so this is my So Cliche Epilogue, and I honestly think this is better than doing a sequel.

I wrote this on my iphone so sorry for the typos :/

Please follow me on

Instagram: iheartkickinit

Or kik me at SharonPritika (: for any questions or just to talk, I ALWAYS REPLY NO MATTER WHAT SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT SOUNDING LIKE A CREEPER LOL CREEPERS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN MY BOOK...WAIT THAT SOUNDS CREEPY...UMMM I MEANT FANGIRLS! Haha yes fangirl creepers are ALWAYS WELCOMED! ;D

iloveyouladybugsss(hearts hearts hearts)


End file.
